Worlds Apart
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: Well it happened again. Naruto got into some crazy shit and once again got sent to another world. A world full of monster's made of data and an Earth with no ninja but has technology far more advanced than his own. How is the young ninja going to cope with all of these new customs and how will he get back home? Well at least our favorite Half-Saiyan will keep him company.
1. A Shift

Just as I said on my last chapter on ASE I was going to bust out a new story in this BITCH. Yes, your eyes do not deceive you. Like the link says it's a NarutoXDigimon story. I think that it's about time someone had posted a new one of these since updates from others are becoming increasingly scarce.

There is one NarutoXDigimon story that has recently been added named 'The V-Kaiser.' It's really good; I suppose that you all should go check it out. I mean it's only a few chapters in but I know that it's going to be BEAST! I'm pretty sure that some of you had gasped a little when you saw what else was in the description. Well…you're not seeing things, I'm bein' real.

Yes…GOHAN HIMSELF IS GONNA BE HERE! I can tell that you all are just waiting in eager anticipation to see how this all plays out while other's are probably thinking 'Really? GOHAN…HERE…WITH NARUTO!?' I've always wanted to see what would happen if Gohan went to Digimon but no one has done that yet, even after the franchises have been out for years and_ years._ If someone _has_ I'm pretty sure it's discontinued or wasn't that good-I don't know. People probably just don't have the imagination which, like I said on my profile keeps this site running. Even the ones that are already out haven't been updated in years, so it's a little bit of a dead section. Originally it was just going to be Naruto here but then I realized everybody has done this. It may have happened in many different ways, but it was still mainly just Naruto. So I decided I would have had to come up with something new all together. After screwing around in my imagination which I do literally everyday, 24-7 for hours on end, even in school I came up with this.

Trust me, if you start doing this then you won't need to get your inspiration from an external source. You don't even have to have a rational thought just THINK OF SOMETHING! I'm an experienced fictionist so of course my imagination can run a mile in a millisecond. But putting those thoughts together to make a story…that's a bit more difficult. If your mainly a realist and like to rely on facts most of the time then this method is not for you.

Well first multi-crossover ever, let's see how this plays out.

"…"= Talking

'…'_=Thinking_

"…"**=Attacks/Jutsu/Digivolution/Kyuubi/Sovereigns**

"…"_**Kyuubi/Sovereign Thoughts**_

NOW LET'S GO!

CHAPTER 1:

A Shift

Dark clouds loomed over the valley, which in turn had also suffered a great deal of damage. Not even the fight that was between the two shinobi legends, Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage Hashirama Senju can even begin to compare to the battle that has so far been taking place. A battle that was fought by two boys, each with their own extraordinary power. Both using techniques that even most jounins wouldn't dare perform, yet they themselves were gennin; the lowest level of ninja fighting a fight of epic proportions. If one were to look upon the valley they would see two boys standing inside of the statues of Hashirama and Madara themselves.

The one standing in the statue of Hashirama was a boy fully clad in an orange tracksuit, which had multiple burns and a hole somewhere around the right shoulder area. He had sun-kissed blond hair which currently was looking wild and three whisker like marks on his cheek. His eyes were blood shot with black slit pupils which held a lot of anger in them and had a red shroud of energy surrounding him. The energy had two long ears at the top of his head and a tail that seemed to be moving around on its own. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

The other boy that was standing in the statue of his ancestor Madara Uchiha looked to be nothing short of a monster. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt and white shorts. His skin on the other hand was a dull grey. His hair was long and which reached the middle of his back. His eyes were also red but had three black tomoe in them, while the sclera was black. He had a melancholy look as he stared at his opponent. There was a black star formation at the bridge of his nose and finally two grey hand like wings were petruding from his back. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha of the fabled Uchiha clan.

They both battled long and hard, both gaining and loosing the upper hand against each other. Both used up almost all of their chakra while their extreme transformations were taking their tolls on their bodies. Both knew they were at the end of their rope but started to draw on their chakra once more for a final attack.

"Well it seems that this is the end, huh Naruto? The climax of our bout now will see whose ambition is stronger." Sasuke said to Naruto. But he just stood there not saying a word and only held out his right arm. Air started to swirl around in his palm as a deformed looking ball of chakra started to appear.

Sasuke saw the action and chuckled slightly. "That's right, I said that we were done talking didn't I? Well then I believe it's time we truly end this fight, AND ALL OF THE OTHER FIGHTS WE'VE HAD!" Sasuke went through three handsigns as blue lightning crackled in his left hand, which in seconds turned pitch black, which sounded like the wailing of a thousand ravens. The blue ball of chakra in Naruto's hand had gained a perfect spherical shape. The blue energy turned purple which was mainly because of the fox's tainted chakra.

After their attacks formed they both stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, their minds both going through all the trials and tribulations they had both went through so far up to this point. Without a signal they both jumped at each other.

"NNNAAARRRUUUTTOOOO!" Sasuke yelled.

"SSAAASSUUUKKKEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled right back.

Both brought up their arms and threw them at the other will as much force as they had.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**CHIDORI!"**

Naruto's Rasengan clashed against Sasuke's Chidori both pushing their hardest to overcome one another. Their chakra creating ripples of energy tearing at the stone that surrounded them until it formed into a massive black sphere of condensed power. The sphere kept growing and growing crashing against the giant stone statues, with the water from the waterfall running over it. Inside the sphere of energy Naruto and Sasuke's attacks dissipated with Sasuke being the first to act. He poured lightning chakra into his fist and planted it within Naruto's gut. Naruto winced but instead of aiming to hurt Sasuke he went for the headband instead and used his claws to put a scratch in it. Naruto smirked inwardly at once again accomplishing something someone said he couldn't do. This being when Sasuke said he wouldn't be able to scratch his forehead.

The black sphere of energy on the outside appeared to have started to crack all over until it broke apart, giving of a flash of light. Naruto and Sasuke fell down into the turbulent water below, washing them up shore. Both seemed to have used up so much energy that they had passed out from chakra exhaustion. It was around this time their sensei Kakashi Hatake the famous Copy Ninja had arrived at the battle field, with his trusty dog Pakkun accompanying him. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on the still forms of Naruto and Sasuke. He ran over to them and checked their pulses while giving a sigh of relief.

"Thank the heavens, their both alive." He looked at Naruto and smiled under his mask. "Well Naruto it seems that you have truly outdone yourself." Kakashi created a Shadow Clone and had it pick up Sasuke, while he picked up Naruto. Pakkun walked over to Kakashi and said, "That brat of yours is something else isn't he? To be able to come this far for one person, he must have some bond with Sasuke."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Oh trust me, you don't know the half of it." He looked over the entire valley and had seen the damage that was done to it. The giant statues had good sized holes in multiple places while huge rocks from the tall cliff's still came crumbling down. Hell even some of the cliff's themselves were falling apart. Pakkun shook his head in disbelief.

"To think that two mere gennin had caused this much destruction to a large area like this, is mind boggling." He looked at the gennin in question. "It's almost as if the First and Madara had fought in this place once more."

Kakashi chuckled as they turned and headed straight for the village, but not before saying, "Well Naruto and Sasuke are related to them in a sense. With Sasuke being an Uchiha himself and Naruto being an Uzumaki who are relatives of the Senju, of course they would put up one heck of a fight." Pakkun just smirked at the silver haired man before the two (plus the clone) made their way back to the Hidden Leaf.

Upon their arrival back to the village Tsunade was proud to say that the mission was a success. When Kakashi had left Tsunade had asked for Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and the 1st and 2nd medical corpse to go retrieve Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Lee. The other gennin who had helped assist in the 'Sasuke Retrieval' Mission. Even though Shikamaru out of all of them came out with the less injuries with his major being a broken finger and their first S-Rank mission a success he still said that it was a 'Total drag'. Sakura had burst into tears at finally having Sasuke back home in the village and had graciously thanked Naruto when he had woken up a day later, thanks to his crazy fast healing abilities. Tsunade said that Sasuke should recover his energy in four more days and even then he still would have to spend about a week in the hospital because of both chakra exhaustion and the strain his body took, from the overuse of the Curse Mark. He should also probably wake up around this time as well. For Naruto he decided that he was going to relax and just hang around with his friends and visit the ones that went with him who were in the hospital. (Except Shikamaru)

"Another one old man. Keep 'em coming." Naruto said to Tsuchi.

"HAHA, of course Naruto. Anything for my number 1 customer." He said back to the blond, who was goring himself on more noodles.

Naruto was now in Ichiraku Ramen Shop and had just finished his 10th bowl of his favorite food. Tsunade had given him a few days off of missions and S-Rank pay for the one he just went on. Oh yes him and his Gama-Chan were _very_ happy at the moment.

"Hello there may I have a miso ramen, please?" Naruto looked to the side to see Jiraiya sitting down next to him. "Of course mister Jiraiya, coming right up." Tsuchi said and went into the kitchen.

Naruto stopped slurping his noodles and asked, "Oh hey there Pervy-Sage. What'cha doing here?" Jiraiya gave Naruto and wide smile and bumped his elbow into the blonds arm. "What, I'm not allowed to have lunch with my own student? I'm hurt Naruto, really."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "That's a lie and you know it. I know that you'd rather be pepping on women than spend time with me." Jiraiya crossed his arms and closed his eyes, giving a sly smile. "Well…You are absolutely right about that." Jiraiya stated boldly making Naruto fall back in his chair. Tsuchi came back with the miso that Jiraiya asked for and went back into the kitchen.

Naruto got up and slowly sipped more noodles while glancing at Jiraiya who had a goofy look on his face while eating his ramen. He took a big slurp from the bowl and drank some of the broth. "AH DELICOUS!" He exclaimed. Naruto slurped up everything in his bowl and turned to face Jiraiya, who still wasn't paying attention to him.

"Okay Pervy-Sage what is it that you want? Why the heck are you really here?" Jiraiya put down his chopsticks and looked to Naruto with a serious expression on his face. "Believe it or not I came looking for you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "For me, why?" He asked. Jiraiya fully turned his head towards Naruto and said "Well it has something to do with your training. Tsunade and I have been discussing about this for a while now."

"What, discussing about what?" Naruto asked impatiently. Jiraiya smirked and said, "I've decided that I'm going to take you on a training trip with me, for three years."

Naruto looked a little puzzled. "Wait but why three years?"

Jiraiya ate the remainder of his noodles and gave a small sigh of content. "Well we have gained new information on the Akatsuki. It's obvious that you're one of their primary targets and I'm sure that they'll come after you next. But my spy network discovered that their not going to continue their operations within three years, so we'll use that amount of time to train."

Naruto was ecstatic about the thought of getting some real time training in with the Toad Sage. He may have been one hell of a pervert but the man did teach Naruto some incredible jutsu. He wouldn't have been able to beat Gaara without the Summoning Jutsu and he sure as hell wouldn't have been able to match Sasuke without the Rasengan. Sometimes Naruto still couldn't believe that he had mastered a jutsu that the Fourth Hokage himself created. Naruto knew that if he went with Jiraiya he would be that much stronger and closer to becoming Hokage. Naruto smiled brightly at Jiraiya who smirked backed.

"For real? You mean you're gonna completely train me this time? No more ditching me and training by myself? You got yourself a deal Pervy-Sage!"

Jiraiya just laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm who also started to laugh with him. They stopped when Jiraiya patted Naruto's head, a few times.

"Great, we leave in three days kid. That should give you enough time to pack and say goodbye to everyone else."

When Naruto heard about the amount of time he had before he was supposed to leave his smile started to fade away until it was gone completely.

"Three days? Couldn't we just…you know…wait a bit longer Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked with a little bit of hope in his voice. Jiraiya already knew that Naruto was probably going to ask that. It wasn't the fact that he was sad for not being able to see his friends for a few years or anything. It was the fact that Naruto wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Sasuke. He was scheduled to wake up in about one and a half weeks but Naruto only had three days, to prepare. The thing is Jiraiya knew that even if he was conscious Sasuke would probably be absolutely furious with Naruto and he's pretty sure that Naruto knew that himself.

"Naruto listen, I know what you're trying to do but Sasuke is no longer your main concern right now. You already kept your promise to Sakura so there's no need for you to keep thinking about him. Our top priority now is to get you to be able to better yourself at fending off against the Akatsuki."

Naruto averted his gaze from the Toad Sage knowing that what he said was true. The Akatsuki could come after him in any moment if they had wanted to. They easily had gotten into the village undetected before so who's to say that they wouldn't try again? Jiraiya said that they wouldn't mobilize for another three years but the risk was still a bit too great to stay in the village. The village wouldn't survive another major attack so soon and Naruto was sure that Sasuke was going to hate his guts, for bringing him back.

"Look Naruto…I know that this may seem a little hard to hear but currently the bond that you and Sasuke had shared…is gone now. Bringing him back to the village can only do so much, like allowing you and everyone else to get in tune with Sasuke again; but it will not quell his hatred, or his thirst for power. He can try but he won't be leaving the village anytime soon, thanks to Tsunade upping the security system. You said to me yourself that Sasuke now see's you as his equal which you have been striving for him to acknowledge about you. Right now _you_ need to acknowledge that Sasuke is going to have to be worked with and need's his space. The kid is dangerously unstable and who knows what could happen if he were to see you know. He's already made two attempts at killing you and I don't think that he would hesitate to try it again. It's best to leave the village with our troubles currently behind us."

Jiraiya rose from his seat and left some money on the counter while giving Tsuchi and nice tip. He left out the restaurant and stood out in the open for a second.

"In three days I'm coming to get you at 10 in the morning. Make sure you pack nicely and say goodbye to everyone." Jiraiya left in a burst of smoke leaving Naruto thinking silently to him self about the new situation. He left his own money on the counter and decided to go train again, just so that he would be able to take all of his problems off of his mind.

_FLASHBACK START_

_Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting in the Council Chambers waiting for the last members of the Shinobi Council and Civilian Council to appear for the meeting. They both slightly sighed at the light but endless chatter that was coming from both sides. It was basically meaningless stuff that had to do with things, like extra mission assignment's coming in, more construction work around the village or if certain Shinobi should be promoted. Hearing the entry doors open and then close Tsunade looked up to see the rest of the council members taking their seats. The noise in the room started to slowly die down as they all glanced at Tsunade. She cleared her throat slightly and spoke._

"_Thank you all for allowing yourselves to be here, today. I arranged this council meeting to make a couple of important announcements." She said. A male civilian council member asked "What kind of important announcements lady Hokage?"_

_Tsunade inwardly sighed already knowing the reactions the rest of the council was going to have. 'I'm going to need a drink after this.' _

"_The first order of business is that the Village Hidden in the Sand wishes to create a peace treaty with the Leaf Village."_

_The council was in an uproar at the thought of even considering such a thing. Even though the Shinobi and the Civilian side didn't see things eye to eye that much they sure could agree that making peace with a village that was already supposed to have been at peace with them but betrayed them was the last thing that they had wanted right now. For the Shinobi side many precious ninja had died during the invasion. Some were close friends and many others were very valuable ninja that could never be replaced. The Leaf's forces were ultimately crippled. For the civilian side like Shinobi many innocent citizens had gotten caught in the crossfire of the all out war that was taking place in the village. Many buildings and homes were destroyed and even some of the landscape was unrecognizable. They already have construction workers fixing up the village but the property values were too great. Unless they came upon a large sum of money the Leaf Village isn't going to be brought back to its original state any time soon._

"_Outrageous lady Hokage! You can't be serious can you? The Sand Village betrayed our trust and committed major crimes against the village. Now all of a sudden they want to make peace with us, just like that?" Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother shouted. The others were agreeing with her as well. Tsunade and Jiraiya both sighed, since they really couldn't blame them for being angry. They just _knew_ they were all going to act this way._

"_Listen everyone I know that this is a tough pill to swallow but let's face the facts. Leaf is in a terrible state even if we are rebuilding. Some of our younger ninja are getting sent out on missions that are a bit above their level while most of our chunnin and jounin are either still recovering or have been killed off already. We don't have any support from any of our other neighboring villages for they either don't want ties with any village or are our enemies. The Sand so far is the only likely ally that we have. The Kazekage's right hand man Baki has already agreed to have the Sand village help pay the reparations for the damages."_

"_That's nice and all but remember lady Tsunade the Sand sided with Orochimaru and Orochimaru killed the Third. After an event like that I don't see how we can trust them any more. I'm pretty sure that everyone in this room and even the citizens of the village agree." Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father had said, while getting nods and 'yes's' form everybody. Tsunade bit her lip as she knew that one crucial fact had been a major problem that gave the Sand a bad name in the Leaf. She honestly didn't know a way around this._

"_Actually it wasn't entirely that Sand's fault on that." Jiraiya said while everyone was looking at him now. Tsunade sighed in relief as the pervert came to her rescue._

"_What do you mean by that lord Jiraiya? " A female civilian with pink hair asked. Jiraiya cleared his own throat and said "As you all know I run a spy network that reaches out even past the Land of Fire. It's not hard for me to obtain very accurate information about both our allies and our enemies, from different nations. Do you all remember when Orochimaru was disguised as the Kazekage during the exams? Well it seems that he had taken on that appearance when word reached out Hidden Leaf was having the finals of the Chunnin Exams. If I had to guess I would say that Orochimaru had taken on that disguise before hand and had tricked the Sand into attacking the Leaf village without their knowledge. So basically in their mind they were following orders from their leader not an S-Class rouge ninja."_

_Tsunade smirked as the whole room was silent. No one had dared to question the information the Jiraiya had just given for they all knew that his network was almost never inaccurate. Preferably it was 98.5% accurate for some of the information he receives isn't always going to be up to date. Sometimes if it wasn't for Jiraiya then the Leaf would have been destroyed way before it's time._

"_Well now that that's settled does anyone object to the treaty, for the Sand Village?" Tsunade gave a confidently smirk which grew even more as she saw that no one on either side had raised their hands._

"_Good I'll send a message later on via messenger hawk to the Village claiming that we will agree to the treaty." Tsunade said. _

"_Lady Hokage what was the last piece of information that you wanted to distribute to us?" Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father asked._

_The smirk that Tsunade had on her face slowly went down as she braced herself for the real challenge, that was about to happen. Jiraiya saw this to and thought 'Now here comes the hard part.'_

"_The last thing that I want to disclose…is that I wish for Naruto Uzumaki to be on leave from the village for a 3 year training trip, with Jiraiya" Once more the room was in an uproar which seemed to have been louder than the last one._

"_Lady Hokage, please reconsider. The village still isn't in top shape as it is. As you have already said our ninja force is starting to run a bit low and we need all the man power that we have. To let the village's jinchuuriki leave would leave us in a more vulnerable state then we are already in." This comment was said by Koharu one of the Leaf's elders and an old teammate of the Third Hokage._

"_I agree with her Lady Hokage. I don't think that would be a wise decision to make. We need as much assistance as we can get our hands on." Humora the other elder of the village said. _

"_Listen I know that this is a tough decision to make but I believe that it is necessary. Naruto currently needs all of the training that he can get." Tsunade said getting glares from the two elders._

"_I'm sorry to say this Lady Tsunade but it would be a smarter choice to reconsider this action." Danzo Shimura said. Danzo was the villages' war-hawk who also looked like a living mummy with all of the bandages that he has covering his torso and face. By that his right arm which seemed to be hanging in his robe and over his right eye. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya glared at him but he paid no mind to them as his face remained impassive._

"_And why should we do that Danzo?" Jiraiya said trying his best to keep the venom in his voice to a minimum._

"_It's clear to me that the boy needs incredibly extensive training. I am not saying that you Jiraiya are an unaccomplished ninja but I do not think that you are fit to train the boy, properly." _

_Tsunade and Jiraiya glared harder at Danzo as both knew what he had really wanted to get his hands on. "If I recall I did an exceptional job at training Naruto. I was the one who taught him both the Summoning Jutsu and the Rasengan after all. He also accomplished not one but TWO S-Ranked missions with those jutsu. Defeating the Ichibi and binging back Sasuke."_

_Danzo only smirked "I am well informed that you have taught the boy some incredible techniques but you are not thinking about the main situation here lord Jiraiya. I believe that the boy needs to train in controlling the Kyuubi's chakra so that he can become an even more valuable asset."_

'_I was right, that was what he was after.' Both Jiraiya and Tsunade thought. Koharu looked at Danzo and said "Just what are you trying to imply Danzo?"_

_Danzo shifted his head to gaze at her even thought he eye was closed. "What I am saying is that I believe that I would be a better choice to take the boy under my wing and train him. As I said before he needs to be able to control the Kyuubi so I am willing to put my time into helping him with that problem."_

_Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest. "So that's what you are after. You want to train Naruto so that you can have the power of the Nine-Tails all to yourself."_

_Danzo shook his head from side to side "No lady Hokage you misunderstand. I am merely trying to do what is best for the village."_

"_You mean by turning him into a mindless drone just like your ROOT right?" Jiraiya scoffed, making everyone beside Tsunade and Danzo gasp. Danzo stopped smirking and went back to his impassive face. On the outside it looked as if he was calm but on the inside he was a little worried._

'_What, how could he have found out? I made sure that my operations were kept extremely hidden and went undetected.' Hoping that he could probably get the suspicion off of him Danzo feigned ignorance._

"_I'm sorry but what do you mean by that lord Jiraiya?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Danzo. Remember the conversation earlier about my spy network? I hope you didn't think that I wouldn't leave some of my spies here inside the village. "_

"_But I thought that program was supposed to have been disbanded." Choza Akimichi, Choji's father said. _

"_I'm pretty sure that we all thought the same thing Choza." Inochi Yamanaka Ino's dad said._

"_What is he meaning of this Danzo?" Koharu asked the war-hawk who was actually starting to sweat a little._

"_I'll tell you what's going on" Jiraiya started, "Danzo has been secretly operating his ROOT ninja to capture other ninja for his program and has incapacitated others that caught wind of what he was doing. And if I remember correctly the Third had given strict orders for you to disband the ROOT." Jiraiya stated while noticing Danzo start to lose his edge, by how hard he was gripping his cane._

_Tsunade stood up from the table and said "Well I am going to decide by myself and say that it's unanimous that Naruto WILL be allowed to go on the training trip with Jiraiya. And thanks to this new piece of information Danzo," she pointed to Danzo "You are to be removed from the council and be taken to the T&I Department for anymore secret information that you possess."_

'_Damn it, I won't let all my plans fail here.' Danzo thought frantically._

_In a flash Danzo pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground obscuring everyone's vision. Jiraiya blew the smoke away with a wind jutsu with everyone out of there seats in a fighting stance. Heads were turning as they couldn't find a trace of Danzo anywhere in the room._

"_Impossible, I had ANBU at every exit. How is it that he could have escaped?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya looked at her and said "He must have used the Body Flicker Technique right after he had thrown the smoke bomb. It's weird though, I didn't sense any chakra being used."_

_Tsunade made a motion to all of the ANBU and they all appeared before her. "I want you to do a sweep of the village and look for that old fool. Travel as discreetly as you can. I'm sure that he knows that we're looking for him but it would still be safer to hide your presences from him."_

_All of the ANBU nodded and fazed out of the room. Tsunade turned to al of the Clan Heads and the Civilian council. "This meeting is now adjourned. Be one the look out for Danzo also." Everyone in the room left after that._

_FLASHBACK END_

Kakashi was standing atop a building watching Naruto sleep through his window. Kakashi found it odd that Naruto was sleeping in his clothes without the blankets covering him, but realized that the blond was training all day. He wandered in on Naruto at their usual training grounds and saw him doing various exercise's to better his abilities, like sparring with his clones meditating and working on his Rasengan. He figured that it was his turn to teach Naruto something just to help him get by better in his carrier as a Shinobi. He told him about the real reason behind the Shadow Clone Jutsu and in turn he would use that knowledge to learn techniques quicker. Naruto learned two new jutsu in the span of a couple of hours and found out his Chakra Affinity for wind. Looking at Naruto now Kakashi figured that he was just physically exhausted and passed out. Kakashi also had been informed by Jiraiya that he and Naruto were to leave in three days to go on a three year training trip.

In turn he had told Sakura who he was sure had probably told everyone else from the Konoha 11 along with Gai's team. He was sure going to miss the blond once he left. He always kept things lively and no mission was ever dull, even the boring one's. The rivalry between him and Sasuke made it even less boring. Kakashi sighed as he thought about Sasuke. The young Uchiha had fallen so far from his path that he was willing to go to the Leaf's greatest traitor and threat Orochimaru so that he could obtain power. Orochimaru in turn wanted to take Sasuke's body so that he could obtain the Sharingan. Thanks to Naruto though that was never going to happen.

'_I need to have a talk with Sasuke when he comes to. It seems that my little talk with him wasn't enough. He really needs a lot of guidance about the path that he is currently following.' _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. He looked down at Naruto's apartment only to see a figure leaving through the hole where the window used to be, with a large sack under his arm.

"Hey what is this?! Let me out of here!?" Kakashi heard a voice coming from the sack but already knew who it was. "OH NO, NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted. The figure stopped jumping for an instant and saw Kakashi look at him. Kakashi's eye widened when he had seen the kanji that adorned the forehead of the mask the culprit was wearing.

'_ROOT? It has to be Danzo's doing. No doubt he wants to turn Naruto into a mindless soldier._' The culprit started to hop away into the forest with Kakashi following behind not loosing sight of him. Without taking his eyes off of the ROOT member he made a Shadow Clone.

"Go find lord Jiraiya and tell him that Naruto is being kidnapped by ROOT." The clone nodded and turned on its heel and made haste to the village, with the original Kakashi catching up. Kakashi took out an explosive kunai and with great aim threw it onto the branch the ROOT ninja was going to land on. He noticed a second to late as he was tossed with the explosion and sent to the ground. Kakashi pump a bit of chakra to his legs and jumped to catch Naruto was falling pretty fast. He caught him and landed in a crouch.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll get you out of there." Kakashi heard Naruto gasp. "Kakashi Sensei is that you? Hurry get me out of this thing!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi brought out a kunai and cut off the knot at the top of the sack, not having much time to untie it. He was greeted with blond hair a few seconds later and felt relived to see that Naruto was unhurt.

"Whew, thanks sensei." Naruto said full of gratitude as he started to crawl out of the sack. When half of his body was out they both heard a familiar sizzling noise just a few inches of them.

'_Paper Bomb!'_ Kakashi thought in surprise. He gripped Naruto's body and shielded him from the explosion that sent them both flying a few meters away. Kakashi figured that it was probably a small Paper Bomb since they hadn't flown very far, but the downside is that they explode faster. Kakashi pulled the rest of the sack off of Naruto and helped him to his feet.

"Naruto c'mon, we have to get out of here now." Kakashi said to Naruto who was both confused and a little worried about almost being kidnapped.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on? Who was trying to take me away just now and what did they want?" He asked hoping to get answers. Kakashi just shook his head and griped both of Naruto's shoulders.

"Look Naruto I promise to fill you in later, but right now we have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid that we can't let you do that Kakashi Hatake," Said an unknown voice that seemed to have echoed around the forest. Kakashi stood protectively in front of Naruto and reached out with his senses trying to pinpoint his target from earlier. Out of nowhere 10 ninja had jumped from the tall trees and surrounded them. All of them were wearing masks with the word ROOT embedded in the forehead. Naruto looked around frantically at all of the ROOT Division Members.

"Oh no, there's too many of them." Naruto said. Kakashi's lone eye glanced around at the ROOT Shinobi.

'_Damn it, they have us completely surrounded. Getting through these guys isn't going to be easy in the slightest, especially if the info from Jiraiya about these guys being ANBU level is true.' _

"I'll say this once more Kakashi Hatake, please give us the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki. If you cooperate then no harm will come to either of you." Kakashi looked at the one speaking and saw the slightly singed clothes. He realized this was the guy that was trying to kidnap Naruto and had got him with his Paper Bomb.

"I don't think so. I know what Danzo wants. He just wants to use Naruto and abuse the power that he wields." Kakashi said while Naruto looked up at him, not understanding the situation.

"Danzo, who's Danzo and what does he want with me? And can you tell me what these ANBU rip-offs want." Naruto asked. Kakashi never took his gaze off of the ROOT. "Danzo was a main member of the council that runs the village. The ninja that you see before you aren't ANBU, but ROOT: A secret batch of highly trained ninja that only work for him. Danzo wants to get his hands on you because you harbor the Kyuubi inside of you. He wants to make you the 'perfect weapon' for the village."

Naruto was already angry with how this Danzo guy sounded. It's bad enough that he was almost kidnapped by the guy's lackeys but having to become a _tool_ for the guy? He already went over this down at Wave, when Haku and Zabuza thought they were only tools in the world of Shinobi.

"Uh uh, no way! I'm not gonna become anyone's tool. I already went over that Kakashi-sensei. Shinobi aren't tools in any way. We still have feelings and our own dreams for the future, tools don't have any of these things!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed as he recalled words similar to those on the Wave Mission as well.

"I know that Naruto, I'm well aware of that. But Danzo doesn't think the same way you do. He'll do anything to obtain power and only see's ninja as tools under their leader. He's one of those kinds of people that won't change his way of thinking. "Kakashi said.

The ROOT that was speaking to Kakashi before stepped forward. "Enough talking Kakashi, hand over the boy now, or we will have to take him by force." He said with him and the other members getting into a Taijutsu stance. Naruto walked forward and placed his hands in a cross seal.

"You want me, come and get me!" He said confidently. "No Naruto wait…" Kakashi started but the ROOT members were already running at them. "Damn it, it looks like we have no choice." Kakashi reached up to his headband and pulled it up showing his trademark Sharingan.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto cried as the area they were in was suddenly covered with about 100 Naruto clones, which started to charge at the ROOT. "You didn't think lord Danzo hadn't anticipated this?" Said the leader again before they all made cross seals while still running making the Naruto's and Kakashi get wide eyes.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Each ROOT member created 10 Shadow Clones which equaled the number of Naruto clones that were made. Kakashi for his part created 20 Shadow Clones which had started to assist the Naruto clones at dispelling all of the ROOT clones.

For the next ten minutes it was the sound of nothing but clones being dispelled, jutsu being called and thrown around, explosions and the sound of all the Naruto's that were currently present at that time screaming in both war cries and pained ones. Kakashi for his part saw that the battle was still one sided, even if they had more numbers for their part they were still technically two people fighting off ten. He was already exhausted from using his Sharingan too much and it seemed that Naruto was starting to lose a little steam as well.

"If this keeps up we'll both be wiped out before back up arrives. I have to find a way to end this quickly before they manage to capture Naruto again." Kakashi mumbled to himself. Unconsciously his left hand moved up to his face as he put his index and middle finger on his Sharingan Eye.

"But…there is a chance at us being able to walk away from this. It's a risky move…a really risky one but I don't see any other option. I think I'm going to have to use it." Kakashi took a chakra laced jumped back as he put his hands into a hand sign over his left eye and started to gather all of his remaining chakra into it.

For Naruto he was doing worse than Kakashi. The majority of his clones had already been dispelled and only 15 of them were left. The ROOT was panting a little for using a bit more chakra then necessary. They were still perfectly able to continue though. But Naruto was tiring quickly. Especially on the fact that he WAS tired from being abruptly woken from his sleep and he and his clones had kept trying to nail the ROOT with the Rasengan and his two new jutsu, which missed the majority of the time. He was able to take down some of the clones with Kakashi's clones taking out a good portion of them, but it was still a loosing battle. What with the ROOT having a large variety of both close and long range jutsu each and the Kakashi clones sharing the weakness of having the strain of the Sharingan sapping their chakra.

Yeah it didn't look good on Naruto's part.

'_Guess I don't have a choice. I have to use the fox's chakra.' _Naruto put his hands into a hand sign and started to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra which was made apparent by the red aura that was starting to surround him. The sudden influx of chakra made his clones cry out a little in pain before being dispelled.

"Good, that's exactly what we have been waiting for." The ROOT leader said before they all had charged at Naruto. Naruto braced himself for one more fight. All of a sudden he felt…uneasy. He didn't really know how to describe the felling. It was as if some kind of mysterious force was tugging at his entire body and tried to shrink it bit by bit. He looked around and saw that the area around him had become incredibly distorted and seemed to be moving around. He figured that the ROOT had tried to place him in a Genjutsu but was surprised when they all stopped charging just a few feet away from him and looked around as well.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Naruto heard Kakashi yell and turned to see him. What he saw was something that really shocked him. Kakashi's Sharingan eye had changed in look and seemed to have resembled some sort of pinwheel/shuriken. If you took a closer look one could see the distortion coming straight from the weird Sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei what's…""NARUTO LISTEN TO ME AND GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU WON'T SURVIVE IF I HIT YOU WITH THIS!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto nodded and used his new found speed to blur away from his captors surprising them and appeared a few feet away from Kakashi. Kakashi made a hand sign and focused on the area around the ROOT.

"**Ninja Art: Barrier!" **The ROOT looked at the ground surrounding them and saw that seals were placed in a perfect circle around them, which had started to glow.

"It's a Barrier Jutsu trap? When had he set this up?" The lead ROOT said as a blue line of energy had risen from the ground and had formed into a dome, surrounding them. One of the ROOT touched the dome before being harshly electrocuted.

'_No, lord Danzo HAS to get his hands on the Kyuubi. It's the only way to ensure our villages survival.' _The lead ROOT unsealed a Tanto and channeled an extremely thin amount of lightning around the blade making it extra sharp. With a great downward swing he had managed to puncture a small hole through the barrier and started to slowly cut it down the middle, making Kakashi go wide eyed.

'_What, he's cutting through the barrier? I have to finish the jutsu before he can free himself.'_ Kakashi pumped more chakra into his eye and felt that he had enough to unleash his most dangerous and devastating jutsu. The ROOT leader wasn't having so much luck only managing to cut a foot through the barrier but found that he was out of time, as the space around him and his team was distorting even more. He let go of his blade and saw the really thin gap that he had made and had an idea. Why not have the Copy ninja get a taste of his own medicine? He tried to stretch his chakra through the thin line that he created through the barrier and tried to Substitute with Kakashi. It was a difficult task considering that space was shifting his body in many different angles. He felt a tug of chakra on the outside connect with his chakra and made an attempt to switch.

"**Kamui!" **Kakashi called out. In that split second the ROOT captain disappeared in a puff of smoke and saw he was lying on the smooth grass. He shot his head up and imagine his surprise when he came face to face with Kakashi, the man he was trying to switch with.

'_But if I didn't switch with him…then…' _"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The ROOT captain and Kakashi looked back into the barrier that was getting sucked into space and found Naruto banging his hardest on the barrier, with the Kyuubi's chakra canceling out the lightning effect it had.

"NOOOO NARUTOOOO!" Kakashi screamed as loud as he could but it went of deaf ears as the barriers along with all of the other ROOT ninja and Naruto was sucked away into another dimension, never to be seen again. Kakashi stared in shock for what seemed like hours but was really a few seconds at not believing what had just happened. He looked down at the ROOT captain in complete and utter furry at what he had forced Kakashi to do. He delivered a really nasty punch to the side of the ROOT face as he was sent skidding across the ground, landing in an unconscious heap. Kakashi fell to his knees as his rage was replaced with sadness and regret at the thought of practically killing his student. Even he, a seasoned ninja who had seen death many times before, started to shed tars for the first time on the battle field. The death of his sensei and his best friend were terrible experiences but even then he had never cried from the loss of them. This experience was totally different because even though it was nowhere near intentional HE was the cause of his student's death.

His student and his sensei's son.

'_I'm sorry sensei, but I have failed you.'_

* * *

In a different universe another inhuman, practically god like battle was taking place. The first fighter was a boy no less than 11 years old. He had on a purple Gi that was ripped and tattered from the intense battle against his opponent and incredibly spiky golden hair. His left arm was completely covered in bruises and was bleeding profusely, while his breathing was heavy. This boy's name is Son Gohan, the son of the legendary Son Goku. In this world Goku was known as the strongest fighter in the universe. At first glance he seemed human but he was really from an alien race called the Saiyan's. He came to Earth in a space pod as a baby and was raised by a man named Gohan, who later passed away. He started to make a name for himself as a child by taking down evil villain's and a globally known organization called the 'Red Ribbon Army.' After his many adventures he settled down with a human named Chi-Chi and had Gohan, naming him after his late grandfather. Gohan harbored an incredible hidden power within him. At first his powers were completely unstable and he never had the potential to draw them out willingly until now. His opponent and probably the most dangerous threat to the universe had toyed with Gohan's emotions and forced him to tap into his overly growing and destructive hidden strength.

And who is this opponent you may ask? It goes by the name Cell. Cell is an android that was created by a villain known as Dr. Gero, who claimed Cell to be the 'Ultimate Lifeform.' Cell is a humanoid android but is mostly green and black. He has two big black wings and a helmet like head with two vertical horn like structures protruding from it.

Both Gohan and Cell were standing a long ways from each other, with Gohan glaring and Cell giving a confident smirk. Gohan looked down at Vegeta who had battered and beaten from the attack that was dished at him, by Cell. Cell tried to kill Vegeta with an energy blast but Gohan jumped in the way, which is how his left arm was damaged. He looked up at Cell who had shifted into the Son family traditional stance of their famous attack: The Kamehameha Wave.

"GYAHAHAHA, what's the matter little boy? Don't tell me that you've given up already? What happened to all of that confidence that you had just a few moment ago? Did it die along with your power?" Cell taunted while laughing as he started to gather all of his energy.

Gohan looked down in shame as he knew that this was his fault. He had more than enough power to finish Cell off before but he let his own ego cloud his judgment. In the midst of being defeated Cell focused all of his energy into his center and expanded into an oversized living time bomb, ready to destroy the Earth. His father came to the rescue and used Instant Transmission to teleport Cell to King Kai's planet where he blew up. Everyone especially Gohan felt grief thinking that Goku had died in battle again but were surprised when he had reappeared right in front of them. He claimed had just enough time to teleport himself, King Kai and his companions Gregory and Bubbles off of the planet before Cell detonated. The Z-Fighters felt relief thinking Cell was dead until he had regenerated and came even stronger than ever. What's worse is that he somehow managed to pick up Goku's Instant Transmission technique which made fighting him even harder than Gohan thought possible. Next thing he knew he was getting thrown around not being able to defend himself for using up a good portion of his energy, while Cell completely regenerated his. Now Gohan didn't see any point to continue this battle.

"It's no use…It doesn't feel like I have any power left. Everyone I'm so sorry…but I don't think that I can beat Cell, he's to strong. It looks like…it looks like this is really it for me." Gohan said in a defeated tone. He just didn't see the point in continuing this fight. It just seemed so hopeless.

"_No, Gohan you can't give up. Are you really going to stand there and let Cell just destroy the Earth? Just use the pain of loss."_ Gohan looked up in shock as he heard the voice of his father in his head. It was just like all those years ago when the Saiyan's had arrived on Earth. He looked over to the sidelines to look at Goku.

"Dad…are you speaking to me?" Gohan said hoping that he wasn't just hearing things. Even from the large amount of distance Gohan could faintly see his father nodding to him.

"_Yes Gohan, I am. I know what you are thinking Gohan and listen I know that you have more than enough strength to finish off Cell."_

Gohan looked at his father in surprise. "But…but how dad? I don't think that I have any power left, and even if I do it feels as if it's less than half." Gohan looked down dejectedly.

Goku shook his own head and thought to Gohan _"Listen I know that it feels as if Cell has weakend you but to be honest your own doubt is sapping your strength. Look I know that the situation seems pretty scary right now but I am confident that you have just enough power for a final Kamehameha to take him out." _

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his only good arm before clenching it into a fist. "Okay then…I'll try my hardest." Gohan growled out.

"_That's my boy, make Cell pay for all of the horrible things he had done. Look inside of yourself. It's there you'll find the power that you need."_

"Yes, YES!" Gohan shouted before surging his ki around his body once more. He then started to channel it all into his right hand while bringing it behind him.

"**KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE,"** Cell saw what Gohan was doing and only grinned evilly. "Yes boy, that's more like it." His eyes shifted down to the energy that was forming between his palms and he could only laugh. "I've built up enough power to destroy not just the Earth, but the entire solar system." Cell said in a jolly tone. Cell's attack glowed even brighter than before signaling that it had reached its peak in power, making Cell grin.

"TIME TO DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Cell screamed before releasing his Solar Kamehameha at Gohan. Gohan saw the attack head towards him and grew even more determined to finish this monster once and for all. **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Gohan himself unleashed his Father-Son Kamehameha Wave and was on a collision course with Cell's own attack.

"Oh no, the attack's too big! We have to get out of here!" Krillin, another Z-fighter yelled to the others. They flew away as fast as they could to a safer distance but it didn't seem to matter once both Kamehameha Waves clashed with each other. The shocked wave from the intense amount of energy could literally be felt all over the whole planet. Out of all the warriors present Goku was the only one who stood firm and looked onto the final battle, only thinking about Gohan.

'_Come on son, I know that you can do this.'_ He thought but he could still feel Gohan's energy start to waver.

Gohan was having a hard time trying to finish this fight. His energy was rapidly decreasing and having to hold the wave with one arm was really hard to do. Even though he was surprised with the amount of energy that he had just released he still didn't know if he would be able to finish Cell off.

"Hehehe, make it easier on yourself boy. Just lay and die!" Cell said before pumping more energy into his attack, pushing Gohan back a bit.

"GRRRRRRRGH!" Gohan grunted as he started to lose the struggle. Goku saw this and grit his teeth. He closed his eyes and started to talk to Gohan telepathically again. _'Gohan push yourself, past your limits! Listen, Gohan you're still not using all of your power! GO FOR IT! C'MON!" _

Gohan gained his resolve back and pushed his hardest against Cell, evening out the struggle again. "Farewell kid! You're dead!" Cell said about to charge up his energy again. He was blasted by a massive blast to the head making him lose both his footing and concentration. He looked back to see Vegeta floating in the air looking tired. He probably had just used the last of his energy in that attack.

'_NOW GOHAN, DO IT NOOOOOW!' _Gohan's mind was blank for a couple seconds before charging up the last of his ki. _'I can do this. I can do this!' _He chanted in his head, with a mighty yell he thrusted his whole body forward releasing all of the hidden energy that he had. Cell immediately felt Gohan's power rocket through the roof and surpass his own. He looked back towards the fight and realized that he was losing the pressure on both of the attacks.

"NO, YOU CAN NOT KILL ME! I AM THE PERFECT BEING, THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN!" Even with his new power Cell still knew that it wasn't enough, not when Gohan's power was currently higher than his own. So he used a last resort move. From mental and physical memory and the power of his cell's the so called 'perfect being' charged his blast with all of the energy from the abilities of the other fighters. Frieza, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, you name it. Not only did his power shoot up but his Kamehameha had started to shift into a variety of colors, making it a big tie-die blast. Gohan and all of the other Z-fighters were surprised at how Cell was using the skills of everyone's energy to overtake the young saiyan child. Gohan only narrowed his eyes as he knew that he could not afford to lose. There were too many things at stake riding on the battle.

'_No I can't lose! I…refuse to let him hurt my friends anymore! Dad, mom, Piccolo, everyone…I'LL PROTECT ALL OF YOU, EVEN IF I HAVE TO GIVE MY LIFE TO DO IT!'_

Gohan ki started to surge around him again but instead of being golden it was purpleish-red in color. His beam started to grow and glow with more power, before his body started to become covered in the aura. **"KAIOKEN!" **He 's ki erupted in power and so did his Kamehameha that was now matching Cell's again. The Z-fighters can only stare in amazement at Gohan using the Kaioken technique, which looked mega amplified with Gohan being a Super Saiyan 2.

"Amazing, such power." Trunks said. He watched as Vegeta had floated down back to them completely tired from expending so much energy. He still managed to stand and watch with his mouth agape.

"That's…its unreal." Krillin said in an amazed tone still not believing what he was seeing. Piccolo looked at Goku who could only give a proud smile. "Goku you taught Gohan your Kaioken ability?"

Goku nodded to him. "Yep, I figured that he might need an extra edge if Super Saiyan wasn't either available or enough. From both the training in the Time Chamber and him fighting against Cell I knew that he would need a lot of work in controlling his energy, before he can become this new level of Super Saiyan whenever he wanted. So I taught him the Kaioken to make up for it."

"But if he knew the Kaioken then why didn't he use if earlier?" Piccolo asked Goku who was still looking at the immense beam struggle.

"Remember that the Kaioken puts a strain on the body. We've both trained to the point where it's not extremely noticeable but if it's used multiple times or it's amplified in power it will show. I guess that Gohan didn't want to chance the risk in his fight with Cell." Piccolo only looked back at Gohan with shock. He couldn't help but smile at how far the boy has come. It felt like only yesterday he was training a 5 year old brat that cried all the time, and had no idea about fighting. Now it's like he was looking at a whole new fighter all together. The student surpassing the master.

'_Gohan, I'm proud to have been the teacher to a fighter as great as you. You really have come a long way. I never would have imagined that you would be the one fighting the good fight while we stand on the sidelines. I guess that I know how you felt all those times way back when, when the situation was reversed. C'mon kid, I know that you can do this.'_

Gohan and Cell were putting everything that they had into their energy beams that were rapidly still increasing in size. Both felt their energy drop as soon as they both used their power up's. If one were to look closer at the waves they would be able to see the attacks star to mingle with each other instead of pushing against each other. The tie-die blast fused with the slightly darker blue Kamehameha shocking the respective attackers. No one could have predicted what came next. The fused beams started to react with the others opposing energy but both were not able to cope, with Cell's multiple energies in one while the other was from the unusual energy that the Kaioken produced. In that split second the blast's imploded causing an explosion that looked to be more fatal then anything a nuke could ever do.

"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IMMMPOOOOOOOSSSSIIBBLEEEEEEE E!" Cell yelled as he was consumed by the blast, no doubt eradicating him from existence. The Z-Fighters had to fly a little ways back to not get caught in the explosion that was worse than when the two Kamehameha Waves first clashed. It felt as if the whole planet was going to crumble apart any minute now. The light from the explosion started to die down before fading completely. The Z-Fighters took their arms away from their eyes to shield them from the blinding light that was produced from the explosion.

"He…he did it! Gohan did it! I don't sense Cell's power at all!" Krillin cheered before touching ground near the crater that was made. It looked as if the moon had tried to crash land into the planet.

"Yeah, who would have thought that the kid would have it in him?" Yamcha said as Tien stood next to him. "I know right? He's Goku's son alright." He said.

"Wait something's wrong?" Goku said. Everyone besides Piccolo looked at him in confusion. "Goku what are you talking about? Cell's finally been destroyed! I don't sense his energy anymore, and I'm pretty sure that he won't be able to recover from an explosion like that." Trunks said to Goku who still had his eyes completely narrowed.

Piccolo stepped forward and said, "Yes that dandy and all, but can anyone sense Gohan's energy?" Everyone's eyes widened at that. They were so busy rejoicing in Cell's death that they haven't noticed that they didn't see Gohan anywhere. They all tried to sense for his energy but couldn't pick up even a spark of it.

"No…no way. It can't be." Yamcha said in complete shock. Krillin fell to his knees in sadness while Piccolo grit his teeth. Yamcha at everyone and said "You mean to tell me that Gohan was blown away by the explosion to? No, he's…he's just a kid!"

Trunks looked dejected at loosing Gohan a second time. It didn't set well for the young prince, having to watch as his best friend was killed again and he couldn't do a thing about it. He looked at Goku but the older Saiyan looked calm. Sadness was still seen in his eyes but he still looked calm, which made Trunks a little angry.

"Goku how can you just stand there and act so relaxed? Your son just died! How come you're acting like it isn't such a big deal!" Goku sighed as he understood why Trunks was so angry. He was actually a little disappointed in himself for acting even the slightest bit impassive but he didn't see why he shouldn't.

"Don't forget guys even if Gohan has died we still have the Dragonballs. We can wish him back to life with Shenron." Goku said and immediately everyone's spirits were lifted up. Krillin jumped to his feat and said, "Hey yeah that's right! I can't believe that we've forgotten about that!"

Trunks sighed in relive and felt as if a huge weight had just been removed from his shoulders. "I've forgotten that we could use the Dragonballs. I guess that I'm still getting use to the fact that they exist in this timeline." Trunks looked down at the ground dejectingly. "Sorry about yelling before Goku, I just…just can't bear the thought of having to watch my best friend just die on me again."

Goku walked over to Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder. Trunks looked up to see Goku's famous 'Son grin' that he was known for. "Hey don't worry about it Trunks. I'm pretty sure that your Gohan is very proud at what you have done so far. It's better to remember our loved ones for who they were and to carry on our memories of them. Not live in the bad ones."

Trunks nodded in understanding before Goku hovered a few feet in the air. "Well now that that's settled let's head to the Lookout and summon the Dragon." He took off towards Dende's Lookout with everyone in tow eager to bring back the new savior of the Earth from the other world. Still they could only wonder what was happening to Gohan right now. If only they knew.

* * *

**Digital World**

**With Naruto:**

Naruto scrunched his face as he felt sunlight hit his eyelids. He covered his eyes with his arm and slowly sat up, holding his head. "Ugh, where…where the heck am I?" He said feeling really, really disoriented. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened last night. (A/N Sounds like a massive hangover.)

"The last thing I remember if Kakashi-sensei trapping those, what were…what were they called…ROOT? Yeah, that's it. He trapped them in some barrier thing and there was that wired Sharingan. Next thing I know I'm trapped in that thing and…" Naruto's eyes shot open while his body shot up. He was on his feet in no time as he looked around at where he was.

It seemed that he was still in the forest though for some reason the tree's seemed…bigger? Bigger in both length and width. Looking on the ground he saw plants that didn't at all look native to the ones that he was use to seeing either.

"Wait, I don't have time to be thinking about stuff like that! I need to go to the village and find sensei!" Turning to one of the trees Naruto ran up the tree to the lowest branch and started to hop from branch to branch. For some of the trees they didn't have branches so he had to use his chakra to stick to them before jumping off again. For a few minutes he was traveling like this but was keeping his senses alert so he wouldn't get jumped by any more of those ROOT bozos. Looking ahead his saw a Cliffside and started to head towards but that made Naruto wonder.

"How is there a Cliffside in the forest? Maybe it's a hill or something."

When Naruto arrived to the designated area he looked down at the long drop from what he first thought was a cliff. He thought, _'Nope, definitely a cliff.' _He looked out into the distance and was able to make out what seemed to be a large village. It wasn't the Leaf Village but it the place seemed more in tune with being hidden in the forest than Naruto's home, though it was still clearly visible._ "Where in the hell am I for this to be here?'_ A large crash interrupted Naruto's thoughts as he looked to the left to see one of those huge tree's start to fall down.

"AAAAHHH SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Naruto heard a cry for help but didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded like that of a little boy. "Who was that just now?" He saw the tree fall on its side with the majority of it hanging off the edge of the cliff. "PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! DRACO, DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M SCARED DRACO!"

Naruto looked at the end of the tree and saw the strangest creature in his entire life. It looked like some mini purple puff ball or something. It had four legs with white at the end, had white fur around the mouth and looked to be about 3 to 4 inches tall. It had slim pointed ears and a tail and was hanging on for dear life by its forepaws. It was slowly slipping down the tree leaving scratch marks in the bark.

"Oh no, it needs help." Naruto said no longer caring about trying to figure out what it was or that it could talk. _'Maybe it's a summoning animal or something. Maybe this Draco guy it keeps calling for is its summoner.' _Naruto dashed forward to the tree that was starting to tilt over the edge making the creature yell in terror. Naruto managed to jump onto the tree surprising the little ball of fur.

"(Gasp) It can't be…you're a…" Its sentence was cut off as the tree fell over the edge of the cliff making the creature scream some more, as tears started to fall from its eyes. "PLEASE MR. HUMAN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I'M SCARED!" Naruto saw the little…uh…well it was a boy that he knew for sure. He saw the little boy cry his eyes out which immediately put him into protector mode. Sticking to the falling tree with his chakra he made a mad leap to the little creature and grabbed him, holding him close to his chest. When the tree flipped over Naruto attached his self to it again and waited until he was level height with the trees below. When he was he jumped off of the falling tree as it made a loud crash destroying even more trees. Naruto started to rebound from tree to tree until he safely landed on the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked down at the little furry animal thing in his hands and saw that it was still crying although silently.

"Hey, hey enough with that. Look you're okay now: you don't have to keep crying." The little puffball look up at Naruto with still watery eyes as it used it's forelegs to wipe his eyes. "I…I'm sorry mister. I didn't mean to cry." It said as it turned its head in sadness. Naruto shook his head and said,

"Hey look you were scared. You actually thought that you were going to kick the bucket for a second there so I can understand why you would start crying, kid." The creature jumped out of Naruto's hands and glared at him which by the way looked kind of adorable.

"Don't call me a kid, human. My name is Dorimon and I'm able to take care of myself." he pouted. Naruto just smirked. "You act like a kid, you sound like a kid and I'm pretty sure that you complain like a kid. So you _are_ a kid, kid." The little quadruped's face grew red as he couldn't take Naruto calling him a kid. He took in a big breath of air confusing Naruto.

"**Metal Drop!" **Dorimon spat out a ball of metal at an unprepared Naruto nailing him in the face and making him fall over. Dorimon started to laugh loudly at seeing Naruto on the ground in pain. Naruto got up with a huge red mark on his face and glared daggers at Dorimon who was still laughing.

"What the hell was that for, kid? Is that how you say thank you to the guy that saved your life you little brat!?" Dorimon stopped laughing and glared at Naruto as well.

"Look human I already told you what my name was. And I'm pretty sure that if I had enough time I could have thought of a way to get out of that mess myself!" He shouted. Naruto growled and stomped his foot on the ground. "Please did you see the way you were balling your eyes out you little crybaby? If I wasn't there you would have been a goner, so next time try to be a little more thankful damn it! And by the way _my_ name is Naruto!" He yelled making Dorimon cringe.

At the mention of being called a baby Dorimon instantly stopped glaring at Naruto. He laid on the ground put his front legs over his face and started to silently cry to himself. Naruto wondered why Dorimon stated to cry again and felt bad that he was the one that caused it this time. He may be an annoying kid but he was still just a _kid_.

"It's like taking care of Inari all over again." Naruto mumbled to himself. He got down on his knees in front of Dorimon and started to pet him. He hated seeing kid's cry 'cause he mainly didn't know what to do. He could just tell the little furball to just suck it up and be a man but Naruto got the feeling that would only make things worse.

"Hey Dorimon…I'm sorry about yelling at you, like that. See I just had a bunch of crazy stuff happen to me earlier and I have no idea where I am or anything. I didn't mean to make you cry or anything, okay." Dorimon listened to Naruto and started to wipe his tears away with his little paws which Naruto still thought was a little bit cute.

"I'm…not crying about being yelled at. I get yelled at all the time, so I'm use to it." Naruto looked confused for a minute. "Then what…""I was sad because you called me a crybaby. The other digimon in my village always call me a weakling and a crybaby. They all say that I mess things up and will only cause trouble, so they all keep their distance from me. I don't know why but it's always been that way. I don't have any friends except for my older brother. He's a Dracomon and he always protects me and plays with me. We live by ourselves because our parents were deleted but I don't remember because I was still in a digiegg. Draco was young so he doesn't remember much either. Since then he's been acting like the parent and was providing for the both of us, but he always put me first. He's the only family that I have left. If something were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do."

Naruto felt guilty now that he had heard Dorimon's heart wrenching story. He could easily relate to everything that Dorimon has gone through except the family part. It seemed that they were kindred spirits in a way.

"Hey listen Dorimon I know exactly how you feel." Dorimon looked up at Naruto in interest as the young ninja sat cross legged on the ground. Dorimon jumped into Naruto's lap and listened to what he had to say. "You see you and me are the same in a lot more ways than you think. A while back I was in the same boat as you. Unlike you I didn't have a family. The people of my village hated me for something I didn't know about and I never had any friends, either. The adults would tell their kids to stay away from me and tell them that I was a bad influence. I was kicked out of places so it was hard to get food and clothes but I managed to get by. People would glare at me all day and everyday at night I would cry myself to sleep, always asking myself 'Why? Why me? What did I do to them, to make them hate me?'"

Dorimon was mesmerized by Naruto's story as he felt that he had finally had a connection with someone. It was like a bond that was different than the one he and Draco shared. It wasn't a bad feeling in the slightest, he just couldn't describe it.

"But you want to know what changed all of that? One day I thought 'No more!' and I decided to stand up for myself. I started to play pranks so that people would get to notice me, and I strived for a goal so that people would respect me. I want to become the leader of my village, the Hokage. I started to make friends and eventually after trying really hard the villagers started to see me as 'me' instead of some sort of beast." Naruto looked at Dorimon and said "Dorimon you can do it too because deep down I can tell that you are very strong. You just need to start believing in yourself and I'm sure that you can do anything."

Dorimon could not believe what he was hearing. The little digimon actually felt his confidence jump to new heights as Naruto was giving him the pep talk of a life time. He started to shed a few tears of happiness instead of sadness and said, "Thank you Naruto…thank so much. Does…does this make us…friends?" Naruto laughed and said,"Yeah this makes us friends…best friends!" Naruto exclaimed.

Dorimon hugged Naruto as tight as he could his little body. With Naruto returning the hug softly. Not even after 5 seconds of hugging a bright light had shone over Naruto's head making the two of them look up at it. Curious Naruto reached for the light and had felt something in his grasp. When the light stopped he brought it to his face and looked at it. It was a device that was light purple on the front and white everywhere else. It was in a vertical style rectangle except the bottom was bent a bit inward. There was a rounded point at the top of the device that had 5 tiny metal balls embedded into it. It had a square screen below it with three grey colored slim buttons in the middle, on the rim of a white circle. At the bottom there was a black square clip which made it so that it was attachable. Turning the device around Naruto found a small black circular screen at the top.

While Naruto was busy examining the strange trinket Dorimon's eyes were widened in extreme shock and happiness. "Naruto…do…do you have any idea what this is?" Naruto looked down at Dorimon and showed him the device. "No clue, why do you know?"

Dorimon hopped out of Naruto's lap and started to prance around him. "Yaaaay, I can't believe it. I have a tamer! I have my very own tamer! I can't believe this! Now I'm going become big and strong just like my big brother!"

Naruto stood up and looked at the ever happy in-training digimon dance around him. "Hey Dorimon can you stop for a second?" Dorimon listened to his new tamer and did just as instructed. "Okay I'm really lost about what the hell is going on here. First off what the hell is a tamer and what is this thing? Now that I think about it what's a digimon?"

Dorimon's eye's shot open again at hearing what Naruto just said. Everyone in the human world knows about digimon, and it seemed weird that Naruto didn't know. "Naruto, how can you not know what a digimon is? Everyone human knows about digimon, like how everyone in the Digital World knows about humans."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows and said, "Digital World? Where the hell is that? Is that your home or something?" Dorimon sighed and shook his head. "Wow, you really are clueless aren't you?"

Naruto growled at the comment. "Hey it's not my fault that I have no idea what you're talking about. Digimon, Tamers, Digital World, Human World and then there's this thing!" Naruto gestured to the device in his hands. "You're not speaking any sense at all, so can you explain where we are and what you're talking about?"

Dorimon looked at Naruto and realized that he really didn't know anything about digimon or tamers at all. It seemed that the blond was hopelessly confused and needed to know the basic of things. Dorimon looked at Naruto and said, "Okay then, you might want to sit down for this. It's going to be a long story." Naruto sat down and so did Dorimon who had his small arms resting on his little body.

"Okay I'm to tell you what my brother told me. The place where you are right now is called the Digital World. This entire world is where digimon live and coexist with each other. This world and the digimon are completely made out of data. The word 'Digimon' is short for 'Digital Monster' and they come in a variety of species. Us digimon have the potential to grow and eventually evolve through the process of Digivolution. Digimon have 6 different forms that they start of as and eventually evolve into, starting from the weakest to the strongest. First when a digimon is born from a digiegg that's its Baby or Fresh stage. When it grows a little bit stronger it evolves into its In-Training stage, like me. After that it is Rookie, then Champion, Ultimate and finally Mega. Digimon mainly get stronger by fighting other digimon and the winner absorbs the loser's data. That device that you're holding is called a Digivice and I heard that when a human get's one they can choose a digimon to partner up with. That digimon is then allowed to go to the human world with its human partner or 'Tamer' as us digimon call it."

Naruto listened intently to his so called partner as he spoke. Even though he could never follow long speeches this one really intrigued him and he was sure that he would be interested to know about what was going on and where he was. Something in his mind clicked and he asked, "Wait so this isn't the Elemental Nations or anything? Well if I'm not there then where is it? I have to get back home!"

"Up there." Dorimon said looking up at the sky. Naruto followed his gaze and he couldn't believe what he saw. It looked like Earth. It looked oddly fuzzy and had some kind of pink lights shining from it, but they seemed to touch everywhere else except the center of the forest which looked pretty large.

"Your…your saying THAT thing is my home?" Naruto said pointing up at the holographic ball. Dorimon nodded and said, "Yep, that's the human world." He looked at Naruto and said, "Hey do you mind if I introduce you to my brother, back in my village? He's going to be so proud when I show him that I'm a chosen digimon!"

Naruto chuckled at the ecstatic little digimon and said, "Sure I don't mind. Let's go find him."

Dorimon nodded and jumped onto Naruto's head getting cozy in all of his blond hair. "I bet that Draco's going to be so jealous when he finds out." When an explosion sounded off in the distance Dorimon had yelped and started to shiver. Naruto had jumped up into the trees and landed on the tree tops. He could see smoke coming from the village that he saw earlier and a giant orange dinosaur digimon with armor and purple wings seemed to be attacking it.

"Oh no, it's a MetalGreymon! An Ultimate level digimon!" Dorimon yelled in shock. Naruto looked at the destruction that the digimon was causing and said, "What the hell is wrong with it? Why is it attacking your home like that?"

"Most times Digimon just do it so that they can try and absorb other digimon data to become stronger. I'm pretty sure that's what's going on right now." Dorimon said. "Yeah well we're not gonna stand here and just let him do this! Hold on tight Dorimon, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Naruto said getting into a crouch.

Dorimon did as he was told and watched as Naruto started to hop from tree to tree at incredible speed surprising the young digimon. _'Wow…I didn't know that humans could do this. Is that how he saved me earlier?'_ Dorimon shook his head. _'I don't have time to think about that, I need to go and help my home. Please Draco, be safe.'_

**With Gohan:**

Gohan was really confused as to what was going on. One minute he was having the toughest fight of his life battling against Cell and the next he winds up waking up and wandering around in a forest. He was pretty sure that from where the Cell Games were being held the nearest forest was a couple hundred miles away. He found that it was bigger than the ones that surrounded his home, on Mt. Paozu.

"Just where in the world am I, and how did I get here? Did I die in that blast after all, and this is someplace in Other World?" Gohan looked up but did not see a halo over his head to signify that he was dead.

"This is really confusing." Gohan rubbed the back of his head but winced as he remembered that was the arm that had gotten blasted by Cell. The most threatening of his scares was already starting to heal thanks to his saiyan bloods faster than average healing capabilities. He must have been out for a couple of hours since his body was already healed this much.

"I wish that I can say the same for my energy. The Kaioken plus that new Super Saiyan form really drained me. I don't think that I'll be able to fight at my best without injuring myself even more. I probably don't have enough to do a regular Kaioken. I'm gonna have to take it easy for now."

Gohan looked up to find the sun to see what direction he's going. A little trick he learned from those six months living in the wilderness all those years ago. He couldn't see a thing because the many leaves on the tall trees were blocking his view of the sky.

"Huh, guess I got to go up." Breathing lightly the young saiyan used his energy to lightly push himself off the ground and flew up past the branches. What he saw surprised him. Instead of the sun he found a big blue pixilated ball that looked a lot like Earth. It had many pink beams that touched the ground around the far edges of the forest and they seemed to move as well.

"What…what in the world is that?" Gohan said incredibly perplexed. He shook his head and levitated to one of the many branches that were on the tree that he was standing on.

"Okay, I'm lost in a completely unknown location and I need to find my way back home. I don't even know if I'm on Earth anymore at all. Hopefully if I'm lucky I can find some people around here and I can ask them about this place."

Gohan jumped from the branch and landed in a crouch to lessen the impact. His legs felt a little tingly from not being completely healed but they didn't hurt at all, so he figured that it was okay to run instead of walk.

"Okay then, let's go." Gohan took off at a pace that seemed impossible to normal humans but he wasn't a normal human. Well he was half but the other half was alien. In case there were people around Gohan had made sure that he went slow enough to not pass any person he might find. He ran for about five minutes weaving through trees, bushes and avoiding obstacles like fallen trees and braches along with large swarms of vines.

'_It doesn't even seem like I'm going anywhere. Everything looks the same in this place,' _Gohan thought. He was ready to see if his body was well enough for some high speed flying but was interrupted, by something.

"HEY, MOVE IT!" Gohan heard someone shout and turned his head to the side to see who it was. Instead he crashed into the person that must have been running as well to make him get knocked back the way he did. Gohan groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

'_Not the best way to introduce yourself, but at least I found somebody to point me in the right direction.'_ Looking up Gohan did a slight double take on the other person, who wasn't a _person _at all. It was some kind of greenish-slightly blue dragon with red horns, eyes and wings. Its tail was long and thick and it had a cream colored stomach. On each of its hands were three fingers with really sharp claws and its feet had three huge and sharp claws.

'_A dragon?! Well I can say that I didn't expect that.' _Gohan thought as the dragon sat up and rubbed its forehead. "Hey you idiot, why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" It said in a very rude tone. The dragon stood up and when his eyes landed on Gohan he looked shocked.

"What the…" Gohan stood up and said, "Wow, I didn't know that you can talk. I mean I met a lot of talking animals before but never a dragon." Gohan in actuality met three dragons, Icarus, Shenron and Porunga. But Shenron and Porunga were magical wish granting dragons so it didn't really count, for having the ability to talk. "Can I ask you something?"

The dragon didn't really take into account what Gohan had said. He was still thinking about the fact that he was actually meeting a real live human. A _human_, was in the Digital World.

'_But how and why is he here? I thought that human's couldn't enter the Digital World…unless he's a… could this boy possibly be a tamer? But then who is his digimon?' _He shook his head and thought, _'I do not have time to ponder this. I need to find where Dori had run off to. He get's him self into serious trouble when he's alone and I have to make sure that he's okay.'_

Gohan was looking at the odd dragon as he was just gazing at him with his mouth slightly open, revealing his incredibly sharp fangs. It was looking like Gohan was some sort of alien or something. _'Either that or he's probably never seen a human before,' _Gohan thought. Since it didn't seem like what he had said gotten through he decided to ask the dragon again.

"Hey did you hear me?" This time his words seemed to have gotten through to the blue-green creature, if it shaking its head was anything to go by. "Sorry about running into you like that but I just needed to find somebody so to talk to because I'm a little lost. First off my name is Gohan and I…" Gohan was caught off by the little dragon talking in a slightly gruff male voice. "Listen, I don't know how a human had managed to get here but I don't have time to get sidetracked. I'm looking for somebody and I need to hurry and find him."

The dragon started to walk away but stopped when Gohan ran in front of him. He slightly growled in the back of his throat and closed his eyes. "Do you mind? I already told you that I can't have any distractions right now."

Gohan saw how close he was to the dragon and backed up a bit from him considering how tall he was. Gohan was always a little tall for an 11 year old but the creature at its full height came up to the top of his chest. Well it did without the horns.

"Again I'm sorry about getting in your way but you seem like the only one here who can help me. Please I promise that this will only take a few minutes at the most." Gohan pleaded with the dragon hopping that he would hear him out. The dragon groaned loudly and rubbed his forehead with both of his paws, in irritation. He dragged them down his face and looked Gohan in the eyes, while crossing his arms.

"Fine, but only a few minutes and that's it. I already told you I can't waste a lot of time." Gohan's eyes lit up and he nodded his head in thanks.

"Thank you: I appreciate the help…uh…" The young saiyan laughed a little and smiled. "Now that I think about it, I didn't really catch your name."

"It's Dracomon, but I always go just by Draco. Now hurry up, and get on to saying what you have to say." This time he spoke in a nonchalant tone, even though the word play was still rude. Gohan cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well first where exactly am I? Where or what is this place? Is this Earth or not?" Draco had risen at what would have been an eyebrow at Gohan's question. _'He doesn't know where he is? He must not be a tamer after all, but if not then how did he get here?'_

Draco ceased his thoughts and said, "Listen, uh, Gohan was it? Pay attention because I'm only going to explain this once." Gohan nodded and knew that he wouldn't have a problem doing that. His mother tutored him so much that she actually did listening exercises like these until he could perfectly recite what she had said to him. And boy could the woman _talk._

"Okay, listen closely. The place that you are in right now is known as the Digital World. It's a world that is completely comprised of nothing but data. Anything that gives off an electrical or digital current will get sent here. This world in completely devoid of any human life but that doesn't mean it's barren. We have our own forms of life here in the form of digimon. We digimon populate the Digital World and live amongst one another. I too am a digimon, and like I said my species name is called Dracomon. Although us of the Dracomon evolutionary chain are rarely found. Your home is that big blue ball of pulsating data that's in the sky. I'm pretty sure that you have seen it earlier."

Gohan nodded, still not believing that he was blasted to a different world. The experience was totally different from Namek which was millions of light years away and he took off in a spaceship. This time he was literally _blasted_ into a different world and had a perfect view of his home from here.

"So what do you mean by Dracomon evolutionary chain? Are you saying that your people can transform into other beings?" Gohan asked, while Dracomon closed his eyes as he explained.

"In a way, yes. It's the process of Digivolution. When a digimon becomes strong enough they will have the potential to Digivolve and transform into a stronger form of itself. Every digimon can perform this but the conditions are not always the same. Real power has a different meaning for everyone. The thing is there are many power hungry digimon out there who is willing to do anything, and I mean anything to get stronger."

"What are some of the way's digimon can get stronger? Is digivolving all they care about?" Gohan asked getting really interested about this mysterious world. It may have sounded a little dangerous but that was part of the fun of exploring. It was also like one of those cool Sci-Fi/Fantasy movies that his mother tells him are bad to watch. Say's that they 'Rot the brain from the inside out.' Dracomon shook his head and sighed. "You know you ask a lot of questions kid. One more and then I'm going to have to leave you to your own devices."

Gohan nodded in understanding and listened intently. "A good portion of digimon mainly only care about digivolving, just wanting to get power for power's sake. The most common thing is for two or more digimon to do battle then when the loser is destroyed the winner absorbs its data. But the thing practically every digimon strives for is to find a tamer."

Gohan was about to ask what that meant but Dracomon spoke first. "If you must know a tamer is a human that partners up with a digimon and helps that digimon to become stronger than practically any other digimon. That digimon will also be able to leave the Digital World and go to the Human World. But the main thing is a tamer will be able to easily strengthen their digimon partner so they can Digivolve when ever they want to. That's why I think that you should be careful wondering around this place because any digimon would jump at the chance for you to be their tamer. And with you being a human you wouldn't be able to protect yourself."

Gohan smiled and said, "Oh, I don't know about that. I'd like to consider myself a really experienced fighter." Draco scoffed and turned around.

"Now if that's all you need I'll be heading off now. I wasted enough time as it is and I need to find him." Gohan held out his hand to stop Draco as if he could see it. "Wait one more question. How do I get home and who are you looking for?"

Draco was silent for a few seconds before replying. "Actually that was two questions put into one Gohan. But if you must know I suggest partnering up with a digimon so you both can find a way to get back to the Human World. It would also provide you with protection. As for whom I am looking for…" Gohan saw Dracomon close his paws into fists.

"I'm looking for my little brother, Dori. He ran off again from our village and I'm incredibly worried about him. I remember there was once a time where I couldn't protect him at all and I regretted that day ever since. Whenever he leaves my sight I get paranoid that he might be in some form of danger and he needs my help. I can't explain it but I can just feel when he's in great distress somehow. I just…I just want to be able to protect him, and I would be completely devastated if I had lost him."

Gohan felt moved at how convicted Draco was to protecting his brother, and amazed at the bond that Draco had with him. To be so close that they can practically feel what they the other was feeling shows just how close their relationship was, just like how Gohan was with his father. _'I wonder what it would be like if I had a little brother.' _Gohan thought, not realizing how epically accurate that foreshadowing was. Gohan walked up to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder, making the digimon look up at him.

"I know how you feel Draco. You know there was once a time where I was feeling like how you described. I wasn't able to protect my friends because I was either to scared or weak to help them. I felt disappointed in myself because I felt that I've been letting them down my whole life. But when the time came I channeled that feeling of regret and made it my strength, which gave me the power to protect everyone that was close to me. I'm pretty sure that you can do it too with how much you care for your brother."

Dracomon was speechless at Gohan's little story. What a coincidence that the first human that he's ever met once felt the exact same way that he was feeling. The 'turning your regret into strength' was kind of new, as he never heard of power being acquired that way.

Draco smirked and said, "You know you're a strange human. But I guess I'm starting to like that little trait." Gohan laughed and said, "Sure, and if it helps I'll help look for your brother with you."

Dracomon nodded his head. "I'll take as much help as I can get, if it means finding him quicker."

RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!

Gohan jumped a little at the sudden massive roar that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He looked up and saw a massive figure fly over head but couldn't see because of the tree leaves. Draco ran to the closest tree and started to jump all the way up until he was all the way up. Gohan jumped after him wanting to know what that noise was as well. He reached the top surprising Dracomon a little but turned back to the source of the noise. What they saw made their jaws drop slightly. It was a giant orange dinosaur with armor covering his chest and head with a giant firearm on its right arm. It was flying over head with its six purple yet ripped looking wings towards what seemed to be a village.

'_Probably Dracomon's home, but what digimon is that?' _Gohan thought.

"Oh no, it's a MetalGreymon! It's heading straight towards the village! They won't be able to withstand and attack from an Ultimate level digimon!" Draco screamed. Gohan looked towards the flying digimon and knew that it was going to be tough to bring that thing down, with most of his power still not up to par.

"We have to go and help them, Draco." Gohan said. Draco turned to Gohan with a worried look in his eyes.

"But…but what about Dori? We can't just leave him all alone somewhere." Gohan put another hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "I'm sure that he's going to know what's happening at the village and find his way here. Your emotions seem to be linked, so hopefully he'll be able to sense your distress just like you and sense his. And if not I'm pretty sure that it would be hard to miss a giant flying orange dinosaur. Come on we don't have anytime to waste."

Draco nodded and stood up. "Hope you can keep up with me, because I'm not slowing down for anything. Even if you fall I'm still going to leave you." Gohan laughed a little and said, "Don't worry about me. Just focus on what's important. We need to stop MetalGreymon from hurting all of those people."

Draco nodded and started to hop from tree to tree with Gohan in tow every step of the way. The only thing on Gohan's mind was, _'I can never catch a break can I?'_

* * *

Holy Fucking Shit. This took weeks to do but i finally managed to post it. Yes, (Growling) God i'ma fuckin beast! You all thought that i was just sittin on my ass weren't you? Hell no! I was working on this shit. Over 18,000 words and 45 pages but i did it, now the rest is going to fall into place. If you were wondering about a few things Naruto and Gohan both are recieving Digimon Data Squad Digivices instead of D-Arcs. I'll explin that part next chapter so you're going to have to wait. Since it's not going to be as long as this one the wait will not be long.

I wanted Naruto to have a unique way about getting sent into a different world insted of that Final Valley Explosion. His new jutsu will be revealed too. Gohan...i'm pretty sure that a few people did it but at least i was creative. For their partners i believe that Naruto and Dorumon are completely inseperable partners and Renamon is used a bit too much just beacuse she's a fox. With Dracomon and Gohan well Dracomon was never used and i wanted to see what kind of chaos i can create with him and Gohan tagging along.

Quick side note i have something special planned for both Dorumon and Dracomon but again it's in the next chapter. I got this idea from the epic NarutoXDigimon crossover 'Digital Ninja.' The idea's not mine but i am going to modify it with my story.

So rest in peices and see you later!


	2. A New Power

I would have uploaded this chapter a bit sooner but you know shit happens. School and new games people. The only thing standing in my way now is projects and that god-damned science fair. Also the major fight scene in this chapter left me stumped too. Especially when there are so many scenarios on what could happen. But I think I managed to do a good job if I do say so myself. Now let's do this.

CHAPTER 2:

A New Power

Gohan and Draco was tree hopping as fast as they could, trying to catch up to MetalGreymon. The dinosaur digimon however despite its massive size was still moving faster than they were. That's not considering the fact that he also had gained a head-start on them. It only seemed like a matter of time until it reached the village.

"Damn it we're not going to be able to make it in time. We need to find some way to slow him down." Draco said, glancing at Gohan. Gohan looked at him and then at MetalGreymon. An idea popped into his head as he faced Draco.

"Maybe we can find someway to draw his attention. If we can do that then we might be able to lure him away from all of the other digimon." Draco seemed to have been thinking the plan over while trying to think of other tactics that would make it so that they wouldn't be in harms way either. He couldn't really think of one.

"Well I guess that we can go with that. I don't see any other option for us to use." said Draco. MetalGreymon stopped flying and was now hovering over the village. He gave another loud roar which signified his presence to the digimon citizens below. At the sight of the Ultimate it made the other digimon run around in fear of being deleted. The hatches of MetalGreymon's chest opened up showing missile launchers. Looking for a suitable target the digimon saw the tallest building that was in the center of the village and grinned in a sinister manner. He turned to it while his missiles had smoke and fire coming from them.

Gohan and Draco saw the action and travelled twice as fast as before. _'No, that's the chief's home! We can't let him destroy it!' _Draco thought as he looked at Gohan. "If we're going to do this thing then we need to do it now!" Draco shouted. Gaining a bit more speed he jumped high into the air and reared back his head.

"**Baby Breath!" **Draco threw his head forward and released a red high temperature ball of energy, heading straight for MetalGreymon.** "Giga Blas…" **MetalGreymon's attack was interrupted as Draco's Baby Breath attack collided with the side of his head. It wasn't enough to considerably damage him but it was strong enough to slightly knock him off course. The missiles while still released missed their target but had still managed to destroy a couple of smaller buildings in the process, resulting in an explosion.

MetalGreymon regained his composer and rubbed the side of his face, with his right paw. He turned his head and saw both Draco and Gohan on the tree tops glaring at him. He snarled and gave another loud roar in anger for being attacked, before giving a glare of his own.

Dracomon looked at Gohan and said, "Well I got his attention."

Gohan nodded. "Now all we have to do now is to lead him away from the village. We can't let everyone get caught in the crossfire." Draco raised a scaled eyebrow. "And how do you suppose we do that? I don't think he would rather chase down two people instead of decimating a whole village full of digimon."

"I've seen people like him before. MetalGreymon may be stronger but if we agitate him enough there's a good chance he'll lose his sense of reason and chase after us." Gohan said to Draco who nodded in understanding.

Having heard enough useless chatter MetalGreymon growled loudly and charged at Gohan and Draco, at incredible speeds. Both Gohan and Draco were surprised as to how something so big was able to move so quickly. When the Ultimate was upon them he raised his metallic claw in the air and made a large downward slash.

"**Metal Slash!"** MetalGreymon cleaved right through the tree that the two were standing on and then some. That small part of the landscape was practically totaled, and many broken tree's were lying everywhere. MetalGreymon surveyed the damage and smirked.

"Humph, annoying little brats. That took care of them." MetalGreymon said in a deep and rough voice. "That took care of who?" MetalGreymon turned his head around and saw both Gohan and Draco standing on a tree a little ways away from him, with Gohan having a grip on Draco's shoulder and around his chest.

"W-WHAT?! HOW DID YOU BOTH GET OVER THERE?!" MetalGreymon screamed in total shock. The distance gap between the three was too narrow. No Rookie level digimon and some mere human should have been able to escape that attack.

Gohan took his hands off of Draco and smirked in amusement at the giant dinosaur's face. That baffled look that he adorned was a little priceless. The half-saiyan looked at his dragon companion and said, "Are you alright, Draco? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Draco could only stare in shock at Gohan while replying, "N-no, I'm alright. Just a little surprised about how much of a close call that was." Gohan nodded and accepted the answer before turning a back to MetalGreymon, getting in his Turtle-Fighting stance.

Draco still stared at Gohan with his eyes exceptionally widened. _'I…I can't believe it. I wasn't able to react fast enough to that brute's attack at all, but Gohan…Gohan could. Not only that, he was able to get us considerably far out of his range in the split second MetalGreymon attacked. The only digimon that I know that can do that is of the Renamon evolutionary chain. This kid…he isn't some regular human.'_ While Draco was thinking to himself Gohan was having another stare-down with MetalGreymon. He lifted his right hand and made a 'come on' jester with it. MetalGreymon growled as the hatches on his chest moved again revealing another pair of missiles.

"**Giga Blaster!" **The missiles launched at Gohan and Draco going twice a fast as when he launched them on the village. "Draco, stand back a bit," Gohan said. Draco only nodded and jumped to another tree, wondering what Gohan was going to do this time. He wasn't disappointed as he witnessed Gohan catch the first missile and directed it upwards towards the sky. When the second missile was in range like the first one Gohan caught it but this time with a bit of difficulty he turned it around and threw it towards MetalGreymon. Both of the digimon's jaws had dropped at the incredible feet. MetalGreymon was so distracted that when the missile was in range he didn't have enough time to dodge or counter. It made contact with his chest and exploded causing considerable damage, making him fall to the forest floor.

Gohan got down to one knee and started to breath lightly. He lifted his left hand to his face and clenched it into a fist. "Darn it, I'm still not fully healed yet. That put a bit too much strain on my arm. I can't keep doing stunts like that until my body completely recovers." Gohan stood up and held his left wrist in his right hand. Draco jumped back onto the tree that Gohan was on and looked at him, completely in shock again.

"Hey, uh, Gohan can I ask you something?" Gohan turned to Draco and nodded. Draco crossed his arms and said, "Okay first of all how was it that you were able to dodge MetalGreymon's attack like that? Also how is it that you can not only catch an Ultimate digimon's attack but send it back as well? It would take either a high Champion or a low Ultimate digimon to do that. No human should be able to perform any of these things."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head with his good hand. "Well, uh…you see…it's-it's really complicated. When this is over I'll tell you later, okay?"

Draco looked unmoved. "Is it at least safe to say that you _aren't_ an ordinary human?" Gohan nodded and said, "Oh trust me, you don't know the half of it."While they were having their conversation MetalGreymon, with a bit of difficulty sat up from the forest floor. Even though his chest stung from getting blasted by his own attack he didn't pay any mind to it. He was instead focused on the human that was chatting away with that other digimon.

'_I…I don't understand it! How is it that I, an Ultimate level digimon can be bested by a…a human child? It doesn't make any sense! Humans are supposed to be weak, inferior beings. So pathetic that even Rookie levels can destroy them. But this boy is different. Hmm…I wonder… ' _MetalGreymon stood back up alerting Draco and Gohan, making them shift back into their fighting stances. MetalGreymon didn't feel intimidated in the slightest and walked over to them, making the ground below him shake. He lowered his head until he was looking Gohan in the face but like MetalGreymon he didn't feel intimidated either.

"You…human…what's your name?" Gohan and Draco were confused by the question. Gohan looked to Draco but the dragon only shrugged his shoulders. Gohan got out of his stance and looked into the metal dinosaur's eyes.

"It's Gohan…Son Gohan." MetalGreymon chuckled. "Well then…Gohan, I'll make a little deal with you." Gohan narrowed his eyes at the Ultimate, already not liking were this is heading. "What kind of deal are you talking about?"

MetalGreymon smirked and pointed a thumb to himself. "How about this? You come with me and become my henchmen. You only listen to me and do everything that I say. Your strength becomes my strength." Gohan looked at MetalGreymon in shock while Draco was gritting his teeth. He stood in front of Gohan and growled. "You must be kidding! There's no way Gohan would become a slave to a lowlife like you! You have no power over him! Go back to whatever hole your worthless ass came out from before I get really upset." Draco yelled. Gohan looked at Draco and smiled, glad that the dragon had his back completely.

"Thanks for that Draco, I owe you one." Gohan said getting a nod from the digimon. He looked at MetalGreymon and said, "Sorry but I'm going to have to say no to that. Go find someone else to do your dirty work."

MetalGreymon was still smirking. "So your just gonna stomp over my offer like that huh?" He then pointed at the village. "How about this, join me or everyone in this back water place gets destroyed."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

MetalGreymon turned around and started to walk towards the village. "Since I'm feeling generous I'll give you 20 seconds to make up your minds. You better have your answer before I reach zero." He flew back into the air as the hatches on his chest moved again, revealing bigger looking missiles.

Draco made a fist and gritted his sharp teeth incredibly hard. "That…that piece of shit! I'm going to rip his eyes out."

Gohan looked as if he was in deep thought trying to come up with a plan. _'I don't think that we can stop him this time. If we attack then he might just destroy the village anyway. I 'm not strong enough to face him myself either. I…I don't see anyway around this.'_

"Draco, I'm going with him." Draco turned his head to look at Gohan, shock evident on his face. "What, are you serious? Gohan, don't you know what he's plans to do with you? Don't you know that he's that type of guy who is willing to kill innocents just so that he could get stronger? The moment you become useless to him he's just going to toss you aside like trash and destroy you!"

Gohan just hung is head and said, "Yeah I know that Draco…but honestly what other choice do we have? If I go with him then he'll leave the forest and your village alone, and your little brother will be safe. You wanted to find him right?"

Draco shook his head. "No! _We_ were supposed to find him _together_! Gohan I can't let you do this to yourself." Draco almost yelled. He just couldn't see Gohan get taken away by some creep like MetalGreymon. Even thought they just met each other Gohan completely understands his feelings. Gohan understands the pain that he's went through because Gohan went through it himself. Because of that understanding Draco feels as if he's made a close friendship with Gohan.

"Don't worry Draco I know what I'm doing. At least this way I'll get him out of the forest and away from your home. After that…I don't know. I'll think of something."

"TIME'S UP! **Giga…"**

"WAIT!" MetalGreymon turned his head and saw Gohan walking up to him. He lowered himself to the ground and gave an evil smirk. "So have you made up your mind?" Gohan nodded his head. "Fine…I'll go with you…but you better keep your promise and leave everybody else in this place alone."

MetalGreymon nodded his own head and said, "Like I said you caught me in a good mood. Normally I would have just destroyed the village anyway but you seem to be a more promising catch…for a human at least. So I guess that I can just let the excess data slide. However betray me and…"

MetalGreymon pointed his metallic claw at the village and built up a large charge in it. From the nodes of the sides of the claw a torrent of flames spewed out and covered a larger than average building. The increase in pressure caused an explosion that was bigger than the last as more digimon was screaming in terror. Gohan widened his eyes and clenched his fist while Draco was outright seething.

"Why you…ruthless bastard!" He screamed but MetalGreymon wasn't paying any mind to him. "Trust me there's more where that came from. Just don't double cross me and everybody leaves here happy…well I now that I will." MetalGreymon looked over at Draco who looked close to tearing at the Ultimate's face.

"Can't say the same for you though." Draco only growled in complete anger. MetalGreymon then wrapped his paw around Gohan only keeping the upper part of his body free.

"Pleasure doing business with the both of you." He took a couple of steps before jumping in the air, and started to fly away. Draco watched MetalGreymon for a couple minutes and fell to his hands and knees, in frustration.

"Damn it. Damn it all." He growled. He never felt so useless in his life. He wasn't able to protect his village, he wasn't able to protect Gohan and now he wasn't even able to save him, even if he tried. MetalGreymon outclassed him in both power and speed and his attacks didn't really seem to phase the big brute.

"Fuck…what am I going to do now?" Draco sighed.

"HEY DRACO! DRACO IT'S ME!" Draco's head shot up at the voice. He stood up and turned around while thinking, _'I-I know that voice.' _Sure enough as he turned around he saw the digimon that he was looking aimlessly for. His little brother Dorimon (AKA Dori), though the method of his arrival was not what he was expecting. His little brother was riding atop _another_ human's head, and like Gohan was able to hop from trees with ease.

'_Another human? One in the digital world is rare enough but two? It's like their popping up all over the place.'_ The human stopped in front of Draco and said, "So this is your brother Dorimon?"

The little digimon nodded. "Yep this is Dracomon but everybody just calls him Draco. Draco I'd like you to meet Naruto." Draco observed Naruto and saw that his appearance was much different than Gohan's. His hair was blond and he had tan skin. His tracksuit mainly comprised of orange with a bit of blue with a headband which kind of resembled a leaf around his head. For footwear instead of shoes like Gohan were opened toed blue sandals. The only thing that he did share in common with the other human was that his clothes were really dirty and tattered.

Naruto put out his hand to Draco making him look up at him. "Nice to meet you Draco. The name's Naruto Uzumaki." Draco accepted the gesture and shook Naruto's hand while saying "It's nice to meet you as well."

Dorimon hopped off or Naruto's head and onto Draco's. "Hey, hey I got something really cool to tell you Draco. You're not going to believe it." Dorimon said in excitement. Draco took Dorimon off of his head and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen I'm pretty sure that whatever you to have to tell me is important but right now I don't have time for it. I need to do something else." Dorimon tilted his head and asked, "Really, what do you need to do?"

Draco set Dorimon down and turned his head to the direction of where MetalGreymon was flying and could still faintly see him. "I need to chase down that bastard, MetalGreymon."

Naruto snapped his fingers and said, "Yeah, that's the main reason why we were headed here. That guy was attacking your village, right?" Naruto looked towards their home in question. All the damage clearly visible with injured digimon here and there as well. "Seems like he did a good job to."

Dorimon looked a little sad at seeing his home in such a sate but at the same time wondered why MetalGreymon flew off like that. He looked up at Draco and said, "I bet that you fought against MetalGreymon and he ran away right? So you were able to beat him?"

Draco looked down and shook his head. Oh he wanted to beat him alright. So very, _very_ badly. But he was nowhere near strong enough to face off against him. "No, I wasn't able to put so much as a dent in him. The reason he flew away was because he was able to take Gohan from me."

Dorimon and Naruto were confused at the statement. Naruto looked down at Dorimon and asked, "Do you know who this Gohan guy is?" But Dorimon only shook his head indicating that he didn't know either. Draco turned to face them and said, "Gohan was the human that was with me before you guys made it over here."

The two companions confusion transformed into surprise. Dorimon jumped onto Draco's head again. "Really? You met a human too? So does that mean that you have a tamer?" "So wait, you mean there's someone else here besides me?" Draco nodded and turned back around to the direction MetalGreymon was heading. "MetalGreymon took him and now I have to go and get him back. He let himself be taken so that the village wouldn't be harmed, but I refuse to let that bastard get the last laugh. No Dori Gohan's not my tamer but he is my friend and we have to go help him."

Turning around again Draco pointed a finger at Naruto which said ninja scrunched his eyes at. "Do you know how to fight, because I can't have any liabilities with me during this battle?" Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "Trust me I can do more than just fight. With me on your side there's no way we're going to be able to lose." Draco smirked himself at the response given. It seemed like a long shot but if this human was anything like Gohan not only would they be able to free him, but the three of them would be able to give MetalGreymon what's coming to him. They would just have to coordinate their attacks accordingly. Reaching up he picked the smaller digimon from his head and gave him to Naruto.

"Okay then Naruto, let's get going. But I want you to drop off Dori at the village first."

The tiny digimon's eye's widened in shock. "WHAT, BUT WHY?" He didn't see what they problem was. Sure he was just an In-Training digimon but he wasn't completely useless.

"Dori I'm sorry but there's no place for you in this fight. Remember we're going up against an Ultimate digimon and you won't even be able to scratch him. You'll just be in the way and I can't have you getting hurt because of me."

Dorimon shook his head and glared at his older brother. "No! I'm not going to just leave both you and Naruto to go fight that thing! I want to be able to help you guys to! I'm always the one that need's protecting but now I want to help protect something important to me too! I want to protect the village and it's my job to protect Naruto!" Dorimon held a gaze in his eyes that signified a fierce determination. Draco could tell that he was completely serious about wanting to go and help and was surprised by his outburst.

'_Something is…different about him. He seems more, more confident in himself. I also had never seen that look in his eyes before.'_ However there was still one thing on his mind that he needed to ask.

"What do you mean it's your job to protect Naruto?" Dorimon smiled brightly and said, "It's my job to protect him because Naruto's my new tamer!" He exclaimed. He looked up at Naruto and beamed. "Naruto show him your new Digivice." Naruto dug in his pocket and showed it to Draco making him step back in shock, at the revelation. His little brother, the village pariah, the 'weakling crybaby' was a chosen digimon? It just seemed too good to be true.

"I…I can't…believe it. Dori…I'm speechless." Dorimon nodded in understanding. He himself was speechless at the news but really enjoyed the thought. Out of all the perks that came with having a tamer in his defense Dorimon felt that the bond that he now shared with Naruto was the true gift. All he wanted was for someone to understand his feelings and to have a friend and now he did.

"I think it would be cool if Dorimon came along. He is my partner now and as partners we need to show off some killer teamwork. You with me Dorimon?" Naruto exclaimed while clenching his fist. Dorimon nodded eagerly and said,"Yeah, I'm so pumped for this. MetalGreymon's not gonna know what hit him once we're done with him."

Draco looked at the two and smiled a little. No wonder those two became partners, they act just alike. He turned around and said, "Well if you two are ready, let's get going." He started to tree hop again towards the direction of the flying digimon with Naruto by his side. Dorimon as always was riding on his head but had his eyes narrowed. He knew the seriousness of what was to come. Even though he was young it seemed that he grew a little mature streak. That could only mean one thing.

'_Maybe this fight would give Dori the edge that he needs. He just needs a good push and he'll be able to achieve it.'_ Draco thought.

* * *

Gohan looked around from his position in MetalGreymon's paw. Outside of the forest boundaries was nothing but a barren wasteland with giant boulders and mountains littering the area. It's been about 5 minutes since they had left the forest but they were covering a lot of ground. He only hoped that Draco was okay.

'_Who am I kidding? He's probably less than okay. He must be beating himself up for how this turned out.' _Turning his head he looked up at MetalGreymon but was only focused at what was ahead of him.

'_He's been quiet for a while now.' _Gohan thought before sighing. _'But still I need to find a way out of this mess. Maybe I can stall him?'_

"Hey up there do you mind telling me where we're going?" Gohan asked loudly, mainly because of both the wind and the distance interfering. MetalGreymon shifted his eyes to look a Gohan before going back to their position in front of him.

"Do you see that large chasm ahead of us? My lair resides on the other side of it, far away from your little buddy in the forest." Gohan looked ahead of his and saw the large chasm about a mile ahead of them. And boy was it _large_. From this distance he couldn't even see the other side of it. Maybe if they flew higher he could but he still doubted it.

'_If we cross that thing then I won't be able to get back. I mean I could probably fly over it but I would still have to deal with this guy by myself, and I doubt that he would let me escape easily.'_ Gohan cleared his throat and spoke again.

"You know I've been wondering something for a while now. Draco told me that humans rarely come to the Digital World and if they do they might be able to find a digimon to partner with. Is that the reason that you took me away, so that I could become your tamer?" MetalGreymon stopped flying and hovered in the air. He remained completely quiet for a minute or two before bursting out in laughter, as if he heard the funniest joke of the century.

A few more minutes and he started to calm down before ending in a series of chuckles. Raising his paw to his face he greeted Gohan with another sickening smile. "Please you have got to be joking. Did you honestly consider that I wanted to become a _tamed_ digimon? You humans are just so full of yourselves. Never in my life would I stoop so low as to join up with any lowly human."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "If that's not the reason then why am I here?" MetalGreymon chuckled and said, "Haven't you been listening to me before? You are here because I want you to work for me and only for me. The only reason that I'm considering this is because you peaked my interest's, little Gohan."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Peaked your interest?" MetalGreymon nodded slowly. "Yes, peaked my interest. I know for a fact that humans are considerably weak creatures. But you seem to be completely different. You not only managed to divert my attack but you hit me with it as well. You can hold your own quite well in battle. I believe that if I have someone like you to work for me then no one would ever defy me. As I said before your strength would become my strength."

Gohan crossed his arms, his narrowed eyes still unchanging. "You don't want to become a tamed digimon but you're willing to have a human working for you. Wouldn't other digimon see you as a complete joke, to side with a human?"

MetalGreymon smirked. "Then it would be up to you to prove them wrong, won't you? I'm pretty sure that having you delete a couple of digimon here and there would get my point across. Pretty soon everyone will learn to fear me."

Gohan clenched his fists and grit his teeth. This guy actually expected him to kill for mere sport? Just so that he can up his reputation? It was sick twisted people like this that really got on his nerves. "You're crazy, there's no way you could ever make me do something like that! I'm not some puppet that you can just control!"

MetalGreymon didn't look too concerned. He turned slightly allowing Gohan to get a perfect view of the forest. "You do still remember our deal don't you? Either you work for me or I'll just go back and destroy both your puny friend and his worthless little village. I'm sure that you don't want that on your conscience right? You're lucky that I haven't just destroyed you and been on my way. I can honestly work with both. It would just be a waste of potential if I did. You don't know just how hard good minions are to come by these days. So then…what will you choose?"

Gohan to say the least was torn. He honestly didn't know what to choose. He didn't want to put Draco in any kind of danger and it would be devastating if he was the cause of the destruction of all of those innocents. On the other hand he did _not_ want to become MetalGreymon's pawn. He wasn't going to kill others just because someone else said so. But he couldn't fight him by himself. He still hasn't properly recovered. Gohan sighed knowing what he had to do.

"I…I choose…"

"HE CHOOSES NEITHER!" Gohan jerked at the new voice that came from nowhere. He looked down at the ground below him and smiled at what he saw. Draco was standing there in his signature pose. His arms were crossed with his chest out, glaring daggers at MetalGreymon.

Said digimon looked at the little dragon as well but in humorous amusement. "Well if it isn't the pipsqueak. Don't tell me that you're going to try and rescue your friend here."

Draco nodded and took a couple steps forward. "That's exactly what I plan to do! I'm also going to make you pay for what you did to my village!" Draco yelled but it didn't phase MetalGreymon one bit. In fact he only laughed. "What do you expect to do by yourself? I'll admit your attack stung a bit but it wasn't anywhere close to hurting me."

"Who said that he was by himself?" said another unknown voice making both Gohan and MetalGreymon look around. They looked at the mountain to the side of them and spotted someone standing on it. Who it was surprised them both. Naruto stood there with his arms crossed too but he was smiling like a maniac. Dorimon who was still resting on his head was giving the same smile showing off his sharp teeth.

"Another human, where did you come from? Who are you?" MetalGreymon said while Gohan was having similar thoughts. Naruto pointed at MetalGreymon and said, "It doesn't matter how I got here. What matters is that the four of us are going to kick your ass." He then pointed to himself. "By the way the names Naruto Uzumaki, remember that."

He then pointed to the purple ball of fur that was on his head. "This guy here is Dorimon and he's my digimon partner." Gohan and MetalGreymon's eyes widened at the statement. So this guy was a tamer? If so then this fight was probably going to get intense.

"Get ready because Naruto and I are going to use our ultimate teamwork to take you down!" Dorimon exclaimed where as Naruto responded with an equally enthusiastic 'Yeah.'

"Oh please don't make me laugh." MetalGreymon said before the hatches on his chest moved again. Gohan decided to pick this moment to act. "I don't think so!" With a shout he blasted a ki blast right into MetalGreymon's right eye making him scream in pain. He let go of Gohan and clutched his eye as hard as he could, while still wailing in anger and agony. Gohan hit the ground and ran to Draco who was also running to him. When they reached one another they gave a quick hug before smiling at each other.

"You...came to save me." Gohan said. Draco nodded his head and crossed his arms again. "Well duh, you _are_ my friend after all. Why wouldn't I come and save you?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head while giving his families famous 'Son Grin'. "Well…uh…I don't know. Guess I'm just surprised is all." Gohan said before laughing while Draco laughed with him. When they both stopped Draco placed a paw in between them making Gohan look at it in confusion.

"Let's promise that we're always going to be there for one another. Let's also promise that no matter how grey things look we'll be able to push on and have the power to always give it our all."

Gohan smiled brightly and gladly gripped his paw with his hand. "Let's also fight for the ones important to us. That we'll use all of our power to protect them." Gohan said making them both nod. Just like what happened with Dorimon and Naruto a bright light appeared over Draco and Gohan's hands. Naruto and Dori who had been jumped down to join them stared at the light and realized the familiar phenomenon that was happening.

Curious Gohan reached his hand up to the light and felt himself grab something, making the light fade. He brought down the object making everybody see what it was.

It was a Digivice just like Naruto had but instead of being a light purple it was an aqua-marine color; the same color as Draco's scales. "Wow, what…what is this?" Gohan asked not seeing the smile that Draco was giving him.

"That Gohan is a Digivice. It's a physical manifestation of our bond as tamer and digimon. This means that starting as of now you are my partner." Gohan looked at Draco who was still giving a wide smile and couldn't help but smile himself. He looked at the Digivice again and thought, _'Wow…so now I'm one of these "tamers" huh?'_

Dorimon jumped off of Naruto's head and ran to Draco making the bigger dragon look down at him. Dorimon kept glancing between Gohan and Draco and couldn't contain his excitement. He started to hop up and down in joy and pranced around his brother. "Cool! Now we're _both_ chosen digimon! How awesome is that! Now we don't have to leave each other, Draco! We can go to the Human World together!" Dorimon shouted in happiness making the others laugh a little.

Naruto walked up to Gohan with a beaming smile on his face as well. He stretched out his hand to Gohan making the other boy repeat the gesture. "What's up, the names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't know that there was somebody else here besides me, you know."

Gohan gave a small smile and said, "The names Son Gohan and I feel the same way that you do. I'm actually a little shocked that I was somehow sent here myself. You're not the only one who thought they were the only person around."

When they released the handshake Naruto gave another smile to Gohan. "Hey uh Gohan can I asked you something?" Gohan nodded but was completely unprepared when Naruto shifted into his fan-boy persona.

"What was that thing that you just did? You know that attack against MetalGreymon. You just shot some sort of light beam at him, and it looked really cool! Was that some sort of jutsu or something, I mean I didn't see any hand signs. What kind of village are you from?" Naruto asked in an incredibly fast pace making Gohan raise his hands to the blond trying to calm him down.

"Whoa, wait a second. Just slow down a bit. I can barely understand what you're saying Naruto." Gohan felt the need to smile anyway at Naruto's excitement. He sort of in a way reminded him of his father.

MetalGreymon was still clenching his damaged eye as he watched the exchange between the two digimon and humans below him. With each passing second his anger just seemed to build as he bared his teeth. Not only was he damaged but they now forgot about him, as if his presence just faded from their minds. If there was one thing that he really hated it was being completely ignored. Taking a deep breath he gave another bestial roar gaining him the intended effect.

Naruto, Gohan, Dorimon and Draco stopped having their side bar conversations with each other and were now looking straight at MetalGreymon who was still angered.

"You…you worthless little pests', I have had enough of this nonsense! Now you have made me really mad! After I destroy you I'm going to go obliterate that damned village!" He removed his paw from his face showing his incredibly scared and probably permanently closed damaged eye.

"NOT EVEN DUST IS GOING TO REMAIN WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Draco sensing the incoming danger had his eyes narrowed with his pupils turning to slits. "Get ready guys, here he comes." Draco got into a fighting stance with his left claw hooked next to his head. The right one was in the same position but right in front of his body with his arm slightly bent. His right leg was also in front of him. (A/N Similar to Piccolo's Demon Stance) Gohan got in his Turtle Stance while Naruto took a Brawler One. Since Dorimon didn't really have a big body to quickly move around in he stayed on Naruto's head but had a look of pure focus in his eyes. He too was ready for this fight.

Without warning MetalGreymon shot right in their direction in a good burst of speed, trying to end this as quickly as possible. It didn't go as planned as the four of them easily jumped out of the way. Using this opportunity to his aid Draco reared back and fired his attack.** "Baby Breath!"** The familiar ball of crimson energy shot at MetalGreymon but he was able to shift his position out of the way. He pushed off his powerful legs and jumped towards Draco who was still in the air. He raised his metallic claw and prepared his Metal Slash attack. Realizing that he didn't have anywhere to go Draco crossed his arms in front of his face and waited for the impact.

"Draco!" Gohan seeing his new partner in danger rushed as fast as he could to him. He grabbed the dragon digimon and landed on another mountain. Puffing a sigh of relief Draco looked up to Gohan. "Thanks for the assist. I owe you one." Gohan nodded as he helped Draco back up to his feet. MetalGreymon not wanting to give them a moments rest charged at them again. He was halfway to their position until he felt something on his leg making him stop midair. Looking down his eyes widened in shock at seeing Naruto had grabbed his leg. Or better yet _a lot_ of Naruto's had grabbed his leg pulling as hard as they could making, him remain in his position. All the clones that were on the ground were using chakra to keep themselves in place. The original just stood there away from the group with his hands in a cross seal. "You guy's like that! That's my Shadow Clone Jutsu! Pretty cool huh?"

"Wait a minute he can duplicate himself? How is that even possible?!" MetalGreymon yelled in surprise while everyone else was also amazed. Dorimon just gave his bright smile at the amazing feat. It was official, his tamer is completely awesome. Gohan had to do a double take at seeing so many of the Naruto clones. It was just like the Multiform Technique but you could only split yourself into four different people. And even though you can gang up on your opponent depending on how many copies you make that split's your power by that amount. Basically maxing out on all four would mean each copy has 25% of the originals power, including the original themselves.

'_But how did Naruto do that? He doesn't seem to have gotten any weaker at all. I need to ask him about that later?'_ "Gohan what are you and Draco waiting for? I don't think that I can keep holding him! This is your chance to hit him hard!" Naruto yelled up to Gohan who snapped his attention to him. Gohan looked at Draco who also looked at him. As if reading the others thought's they simultaneous nodded to each other. Gohan grabbed Draco's left arm and hefted him up. He with a little shout he continuously span Draco around and around until he felt as if he built up enough momentum. He threw Draco as hard as he could straight towards MetalGreymon who only saw a greenish blur approach him at rapid speeds. For extra power Draco span in the air and pushed most of his weight into his tail.

"**Tail Smash!" **When Draco's tail collided with MetalGreymon's face he was able to actually knock the bigger digimon back leaving him a little dazed. Taking advantage of this the Naruto clones using all of their strength were able to drag the Ultimate down and slammed him hard against the dirt covered ground. MetalGreymon only groaned at the pain he was currently feeling.

"Alright!" "That was awesome bro!" Naruto and Dorimon shouted.

Draco looked down at his handy work and fist pumped in the air at feeling a good sense of both accomplishment and payback. _'But still not enough to call it revenge. He's going to get what's coming to him.'_ Angling himself in the air he dove straight towards MetalGreymon again, already preparing another 'Tail Smash' attack. Unfortunately MetalGreymon recovered and opened his only good eye at the falling Rookie. When he was in range he reached up and grabbed him out of the air. As he got back up to his feet he started to squeeze Draco very hard making him scream at feeling his bones get crushed.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you write in agony, until you die." MetalGreymon started to squeeze even harder.

"NO, BIG BROTHER!" Dorimon shouted in terror at seeing his sibling getting manhandled like that. Gohan even though he too was worried couldn't help but have a slight flashback for a moment. This was just like the time his father fought Vegeta for the first time and then later on he transformed into a Great Ape and tried to crush Goku. Unlike last time Gohan wasn't the weak little kid that couldn't do anything too help, in this situation. Like the others he now had years of fighting experience under his belt and he kept on training himself past his limits and beyond even that so that he could undoubtedly keep up with his peers on the battlefield.

Bringing up as much bottled power as he could he stood up and eyed the Ultimate. "Put him down right now." Gohan said with an even voice. Even though he wasn't at his best he was still someone that you did not want to mess with when he was angered and right now he was practically boiling.

MetalGreymon smirked and said, "Hehehe, as you wish." Drawing back his arm he fiercely turned towards another mountain and chucked Draco straight into it. Upon impact he maid a big crater shaking the whole structure for a second or two. When the dust settled Draco was seen but with his head slumped down, showing that he momentarily lost consciousness.

"Ahahaha hahaha hahaha! Oops, I think that I overdid it a little bit. It's a shame I wanted to play with that one a little bit longer." The remaining fighters glared at MetalGreymon with so much hate in their eyes, but not even Gohan could show as much hate as Dorimon right now. He had to watch helplessly as his brother was basically tortured in front of him and he couldn't even do a thing about it. It was mainly that word alone, 'helpless', that frustrated him to no end. He was always put into the category of 'helpless' mainly due to the fact the he wasn't that strong or that he had a timid nature. Others took advantage of that and decided to pick on him because they knew that he couldn't really defend himself, especially that he was only an In-Training. He always needed to have someone, especially Draco hold his hand and stand up for him because after years of disrespect he didn't have the courage to do anything himself. But all that changed when he met Naruto today.

Naruto, his tamer could not only understand how he felt but had lived the same way he did. What amazed him was that instead of crying and complaining he actually decided to do something about it and made a name for himself. Over the years he trained, made mistakes, trained some more and then made friends. People now respected him because he worked hard to earn that respect. He wasn't just some kid that got in the way anymore. He became a person that people actually liked and wanted to have around.

'_Now I need to work to become that person. Naruto said that I had the power to become strong too. I just need to start believing in myself. I am going to get stronger, and I won't be the kid that get's in the way either.' _Dorimon now exceptionally pumped for battle jumped off of Naruto's head onto the ground. Naruto looked at him and said, "Hey Dorimon what's up?"

The little digimon didn't even turn to face him. "I'm going to prove it, in this fight." Naruto confused by the statement asked, "Wait, prove what?"

"Remember what you said to me earlier Naruto? You said that I have the power to become strong if I just believe in myself. If I can do that then I'm positive that I'll be able to protect not just me but also you, Draco, Gohan and anyone else. That's what I'm going to prove to myself today." Naruto felt a sense of pride at seeing Dorimon stand up for himself. It seems that even though he's young he understands where true courage and power comes from. The will to do anything to protect those that you care about.

Naruto knelt down to him making Dorimon look up at him this time. "That's awesome Dorimon. I knew that you had that fighting spirit in you. But come on, you better not think of having to do this alone. Remember we're partners so I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way." They both grinned at that, feeling the bond between them get stronger. Naruto held out his fist to Dorimon who seemed a little confused by the action.

"So you ready to show this jerk that ultimate teamwork of ours?" Dorimon grinned before placing a paw on Naruto's fist. "Yeah, he won't stand a chance against us."

After that something completely unexpected happened. Dorimon started to glow slightly making Naruto get up and stepped back a bit. One of the pockets in his jacket started to glow making Naruto dig in it and pull out his Digivice. The screen was glowing white before fading and the words 'Evolution' typed themselves on there. He looked back to Dorimon who was getting covered in purple data particles that started from his head going all the way down to his feet.

"**DORIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…DORUMON!"**

The particles incased his body entirely before dispersing in a purple light making Naruto shield his eyes for a second. When he could see again his mouth hung open at what used to be Dorimon standing in front of him. Instead of that little purple puffball with big eyes now stood dinosaur/dragon digimon that seemed to be about Naruto's height. His ears were taller and had little black markings on them. His paws and feet each had 3 sharp black claws on them while being covered in white fur. His belly and snout was also white with the rest of his body still purple. He had two little black wings on his back and a long bushy tail with the end also being white. The strangest thing that was on him was the ruby like interface on his forehead.

"Wow," was the only thing that Dorumon could say as he looked over his new form. He raised his newly formed arms to his face and clenched his claws into fists'. He turned his head around and started to swish his long furry tail around. "This…this feels…" He looked up to Naruto's still shocked face and smiled. "…pretty good." Naruto kept staring a little dumbfounded at Dorimon's massive change. Literally. Before he was only about half a foot tall, barely reaching his shin. Now he was as tall as him. But Naruto knew that he was a little short for his age so it probably wasn't that much of a big deal to someone like Shikamaru or Gohan.

"So-so this is that…Digivolve thing that you told me about?" Naruto asked. Dorumon shook his head and said," Yup, it is. And by the way the name's Dorumon now Naruto." Dorumon said.

They were interrupted by a series of chuckles. Knowing who it was they turned to glare at MetalGreymon who had that amused look on his face again. "So the baby of the group managed to Digivolve, ay? Like that's going to make much of a difference." He smiled showing his many rows of sharp teeth. "I'll crush the both of you the same way I crushed your precious older brother." He said in a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that you creep!" Naruto shouted before running straight towards MetalGreymon. Making a hand-sign he created a total of 20 Shadow Clones; all of them screaming battle cries. Scoffing MetalGreymon lifted his metal claw in the air and Metal Slashed the ground taking out a good portion of them. The remainder managed to jump into the air to avoid the attack.

"Gotch'a." MetalGreymon charged up his Metal Slash again ready to take out Naruto for good but the blonde was faster. Already him and his clones were making hand-signs and were able to finish the sequence first.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **taking a large exhale all of the Naruto's released moderate sized fire balls making MetalGreymon stop in his tracks. One by one they pelted his face, burning him exponentially. Roaring in pain his held his face again and stumbled back, while the clones dispelled.

"**Hyper Dash Metal!" **Dorumon deciding to act gave MetalGreymon a super hard and super fast head-butt. To MetalGreymon it felt as if he had a torpedo shot at his stomach making him loose air. He grabbed his belly and fell to one knee, refusing to fall over again.

Both tamer and digimon landed on the ground while high-fiving each other. "Nice, that was an awesome attack Naruto." Dorumon said.

"Hey you weren't half bad yourself." Naruto replied. **"Giga Blaster!" **Naruto and Dorumon couldn't act fast enough as the two missiles were launched at them. They widened there eyes in terror seeing no way to escape. Out of nowhere they each felt an arm wrap around them before moving them out of the way, extremely fast. The Giga Blaster attack only hit the ground creating a decent explosion kicking up dirt in the air.

MetalGreymon growled, his vision obscured by all of the dust. "Drat, they managed to get away. This isn't as easy as I originally thought. But that would make destroying all of them that much more satisfying."

A little ways away behind another random rock structure Gohan let go of Naruto and Dorumon. Both were breathing a little bit heavy because of the adrenaline rushing through them, at almost getting blown to bits. Seeing as they were safe they started to calm down and sighed.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Gohan asked the two of them.

"Yeah…I think that we're good. How are you feeling Dorumon?" Dorumon just gave Naruto a 'thumbs up'. "I'm alright, thanks for asking. And thank you for the help Gohan. A second later and we would have been done for." The young Saiyan just smiled. "Hey it was nothing. Just helping out as best I can is all."

Dorumon smiled for a second until he had a worried look on his face. "Wait, what about Draco? Did you manage to help him out too?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah I did."

He looked to the left a few feet while Naruto and Gohan followed his gaze. The purple dragon rushed over to his still form while Naruto and Gohan jogged a little bit. They were able to hear Dorumon sigh in relief. "Thank the Sovereign he's alright. You really got the crap knocked out of you huh bro?"

In that moment they heard a groan coming from the other dragon. His eye's fluttered open but they squinted when they hit sunlight. Everything was a big blur to him but he was at least able to make out three shapes above him. His memory of the fight came back to him and even in his dazed state could make out Gohan and Naruto. The third one however was new to him. The only other one that was at the fight was Dori but this last figure didn't seem to be him. It was bigger and more profound. Draco waited until his vision was back to normal so he could get a clear picture. What he got shocked him to no end.

"Hey, nice to have you back with us buddy." Naruto said. "I agree you really had me worried there for a second." Gohan commented but he paid them no mind. He sat up and turned his head to Dorumon, who smirked, at knowing why his brother was so surprised.

"D-Dori…is that really you?" Dorumon nodded his head. "Yup, it's me alright. I managed to Digivolve before I had my round with the big bastard. And it's Dorumon now, Draco."

Draco gave a 'humph' and smirked. _'I knew it. You really were able to pull it off. You're starting to surprise me more and more little brother.' _"Well then…_Doru_ I'm sure that you were able to give MetalGreymon the good 'One: Two' while I was out." Dorumon nodded his head and grew excited again. "You bet I did and Naruto helped too. You should have seen the both of us. Naruto is so cool! He was able to spit out fire at MetalGreymon and everything! I was even able to bring him to his knees on my first try."

Everybody laughed at Dorumon's enthusiasm. It was always funny to see him act that way. No matter how much he changed or how much he Digivolved he would always act like that little hyperactive Dorimon that would jump the gun and get himself into a bunch of trouble. Draco stood up from his sitting position also helping Dorumon up. Dorumon looked at Draco in the face and laughed at the new size difference. He was practically as tall as Draco was.

"Hey would you look at that, I'm as tall as you now bro. Better make sure I don't pass you up." Draco gave another humph. "I'm still taller than you by 2 inches you know. Hell you could Digivolve to Champion before me and I would still be the oldest anyway..._and _I would still be able to kick your ass."

"Oh yeah you want to put that to the test?" Doru said perfectly mimicking Naruto's Brawler stance. Draco smirked again and as always crossed his arms.

(A/N You're going to see that he does this A LOT.)

"Maybe later when we actually have the time. Right now we have more important things to worry about." Draco mentioned while Gohan stood next to him. "He's right you guys. We still have to deal with the big guy, over there. Now that all of us are able to fight we need to hit him at the best possible times with coordinated attacks. But to be safe we need to think about all of the moves that MetalGreymon can perform."

Dorumon put on his thinking cap and put a claw to his chin. "Lets' see, he's got 'Metal Slash' and 'Giga Blaster' right?" Draco nodded and said, "Yes but he also has a move where he releases a giant torrent of flames from the nodes on his robotic claw. We have to be careful of that too. We need to make sure that we've got everyone's backs for this."

Naruto clenched his fists' in eagerness. "You bet we will. We get the bastard all confused and worn out and after that we nail him! He won't see a thing coming!" Everyone else agreed to this and prepared to finish this battle for good.

MetalGreymon was not happy. Not in the slightest. Today was supposed to be a regular day for him, like everyday. He would wake up, transverse the Digital World a bit, delete some digimon, upload some data, and probably terrorize some poor saps just for his own devious amusement. How that transformed to him now fighting two freaky human tamers with strange powers and their digimon was beyond him. Not to mention that he was both injured and humiliated by said group. He lost an eye, got bashed in the face and gut, slammed on the ground and finally had his face burned. He, one of the strongest and most fearsome digimon in the whole Digital World so far has never been bested and he will be forever damned if he let two _humans _and_ rookies _get the best of him. Absolutely not! Completely Incomprehensible!

"Come on out you little pest's. I still have an order of _pain_ I'm more than willing to deliver." He growled glancing around the whole terrain with his only good eye. It's been completely silent since the other two had managed to get away. He figured that the four of them must have regrouped to try and come up with some sort of plan.

'_As if I would let them get the drop on me. They can try to pull any trick that they like but I swear on the great Azulongmon himself they will die by my hands.'_

"Hey bastard!" MetalGreymon turned his head to another mountain that was behind him but widened his eyes slightly. He tilted his head and avoided a large metal ball that sailed right past him. He growled and said "So finally come out of hiding huh?" Dorumon smirked. "Not hiding, just planning. Now let's settle this."

Drawing his head back he released his attack again. **"Metal Cannon!" **Instead of one he shot multiple orbs of metal intent on making sure to nail the Ultimate at least once. Said Ultimate didn't have the same mindset as he was dodging all of the spheres that came towards him as best as he could. Not as fast as he would like since he was slightly injured but not enough as to where he couldn't maneuver his bulky body.

"I hope that this isn't all you got, little man. You won't get anywhere fighting me like this." MetalGreymon taunted but Dorumon only smirked at him. Using Metal Cannon again he fired another round of spheres at him but this time instead of aiming for his torso and face he aimed for his legs. Since MetalGreymon wasn't able to move his legs as fast as his torso they received a vicious onslaught of attacks making him howl in pain.

"Damn." He growled as he sank to one knee again refusing to fall onto both, even though the other one was pretesting against his decision. Dorumon looked down from the mountain and shouted, "ALL RIGHT GUYS, I MANAGED TO STOP HIM FROM MOVING! GET HIM, NOW!"

As quick as lightning Naruto and a clone came rushing out from behind the mountain that Dorumon was standing on and ran towards MetalGreymon who tried to get back on his feet. "No way!" Naruto said both him and his clone had all ready finished an array of hand-signs. **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **Naruto spat another fireball that was heading straight for MetalGreymon but his clone also drew a large breath. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **An incredibly large gust of wind came flying from the clone's mouth and merged with the original Naruto's fireball, making it double in size. MetalGreymon looked on in shock until the large fireball made contact. He screamed in agony again and felt the effects worse than last time. This time it felt as if his skin was going to burn off and everything under it and still the fire wanted to consume him. Adding more pressure to the flames they exploded against his chest sending MetalGreymon reeling back. He crashed against another mountain making a large indent. Shaking the dizziness out of his head he growled louder than before as the hatches on his chest moved again. **"Giga Blaster!" **He released the missiles at Naruto who didn't look the least bit worried this time. The rockets were halfway at reaching him until two red blasts' of energy intercepted them, making them explode. The explosion caused a large burst of smoke to be released from the aftermath of the blast. While trying to get unstuck from the rock formation he managed to make out two silhouettes coming straight at him. He tried to use his Giga Blaster again to blast whoever was aiming for him but his chest was still incredibly sore from the massive burning a few seconds prior.

"**Tail Smash!"**

"**Hyper Dash Metal!"**

The remainder of the smoke was blown away from the massive impact that was so viciously delivered from the two stronger than average Rookies. MetalGreymon's breath was once more lost to him as a series of spider cracks formed in the mountain. Breathing heavily he gave a heated glare at Naruto, Draco and Dorumon. He saw Gohan standing next to Naruto so it was safe to assume he threw Draco again for that extra momentum and power. MetalGreymon's anger started to reach new heights with each passing second and with that anger he gained a burst of strength as well. He a shout he broke free from the mountain and pointed his robotic claw at the quartet, as it started to heat up.

He would have smirked before since this was both his second strongest attack and barely anyone had survived it. But these four runts had kept pushing him against the ropes and he was far from smirking. He now understood not to underestimate these opponents and will not stop fighting until he is sure that he has finished them for good.

"You worthless little shits! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! **"POWERFUL FLAME!" **

The nodes on his claw released a gigantic wave of fire at the young heroes, who slightly panicked at the size of the blast.

'_HOLY CRAP!' _Dorumon thought frantically.

'_Shit! There's no way to avoid that attack! What should we do now?' _Draco thought trying to find a way out of this situation but couldn't find one. Before the flame engulfed them the two digimon heard a shout from Gohan and Naruto calling out 'Shadow Clone Jutsu.'

MetalGreymon had completely engulfed the four of them in a massive torrent of fire and even had the ground around them melting but he only put the pressure on his attack. He was going to make sure that he had completely and utterly annihilated them.

'_I'll make sure than not even the ashes remain when I'm through. That's going to teach those little worms. A shame really, I was starting to wonder how much stronger I would become after absorbing those two digimon's data. They were obviously stronger than any Rookies I've faced.' _Deciding that the fight was over he had finally decided to ease up the pressure on his attack until it dissipated. More smoke had risen and was obscuring the view a bit but it started to fade away.

While it was fading he heard something akin to a slight buzzing sound. Not like a bee kind of buzz but more like a buzzing hum, kind of noise. _'No…no, no…IMPOSSIBLE,'_ is what MetalGreymon thought in shock and anger. With a sweep of his robotic claw he blew the smoke away completely and saw a sight that made him completely furious. There was a yellow energy field of sorts that was surrounding the area where his opponents stood. Since it was transparent he could see Naruto clones all with their heads tucked in, with their arms and legs crossed covering the inside of it completely.

The clones dispelled showing Naruto with his hands in his famous seal and Gohan with his hands stretched out supporting the barrier. The two draconic brothers looked at their partners with even more respect and admiration than before. Usually it was the digimon that protected their human partners but these two managed to put that little specific law to rest. The _humans_ protected the _digimon_ from an attack that the digimon knew they wouldn't be able to recover from. It was such an incredibly rare sight to see.

"Amazing," was the only thing they could say before Gohan let down the barrier and started to breath lightly. Naruto looked at Gohan and smiled brightly. "Wow Gohan you just keep getting more awesome by the minute. You can even make shields and stuff. I wonder what else you can do."

Gohan smiled at Naruto as well. "Hey you're not half bad yourself. I also can't wait to see what else you have under your sleeve Naruto. That was also a good strategy using your clones as shields like that. But I don't think they would have been able to withstand against those flames."

Naruto laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I thought so too but there really wasn't anything else I could think of. Maybe if knew some water based moves I could have defended a little better." Gohan just waved it off. "Don't worry about it Naruto. We're safe and that's all that matters. Now what do you say we finish this?"Naruto and the digimon nodded before taking there stances again.

'_Un…fucking…believable.' _MetalGreymon thought with his eye twitching. Even though he pushed a good portion of energy into that attack and beyond even that he didn't even scratch the two tamers and digimon. Now he was starting to breath heavy.

'_Damn, I used more energy than I thought I would. This is actually a bit exciting. Never in my life have I been pushed this far in battle. But now I think that it's time for me to end this…and I think I know how.'_

MetalGreymon started to chuckle gaining questioning looks from the others before he started to laugh.

"He's…laughing? Why the heck is he laughing if we're the one's kicking his ass?" Naruto asked the others but he only got shrugs in response.

He stopped and looked at his baffled opponents with a sick smile."Well I must congratulate the four of you. I never thought that it was possible for me to have ever been pushed this far. Also…I have never been as angry with anyone as I am right now. You've successfully managed to humiliate me and I can not let that go unpunished." He crouched down a little bit while still having that smirk plastered on his face. "Prepare yourselves."

Gohan and Draco's eyes narrowed both feeling a sense of foreboding, making them solidify their stances some more. They didn't know what MetalGreymon was planning to do but they were prepared for anything.

With no kind of warning MetalGreymon jumped right at them with his cybernetic claw raised. **"Metal Slash!" **The four were able to jump out of the way before he striked the ground. He looked both left and right to see that the two humans managed to dodge with their respective partners, making it easy on who he was going to attack first. He jumped towards Gohan and Draco as the hatches on his chest moved. Draco already knowing how to counter this took in a breath of air, preparing a 'Baby Breath' attack. Unknown to him that's exactly what MetalGreymon expected him to do. As the rockets in his chest lit up showing they were about to fire the hatches immediately closed, confusing the two. That confusion cost them to not see the incoming 'Metal Slash' knocking Draco away. He created a large indent on the ground before bouncing and skidding to a halt. He was still conscious but his whole body was incredibly sore from taking both the full force of the attack and the impact.

"Draco!" Gohan yelled before he was grasped again by the brute of a digimon except now his whole body except for his head was covered. "Can't have you using that strange beam of energy on me again." MetalGreymon said as Gohan struggled to break free, but his efforts were useless.

MetalGreymon then adjusted his sights to Naruto and Dorumon who had their fists clenched. Their bodies were tense, completely ready to take any necessary action for whatever the machine based dinosaur had in-store for them. Once more MetalGreymon prepared to use his 'Giga Blaster' attack but actually shot it this time. Naruto and Dorumon jumped back to avoid the missiles but noticed that their trajectory was off. Instead of aiming at them they hit the ground that was in front of where they were already standing. It still kicked up a large amount of dust and smoke again.

Both covered their mouths and noses as to not inhale the smoke and looked around frantically for both each other and MetalGreymon. The resounding boom that came with the explosion still lingered in the air accompanied with the sound of falling rocks and ruble.

"Dorumon we need to get out of this smoke, fast!" Naruto shouted hoping Dorumon could hear him. He managed to catch a faint "Right lets go" and they both jumped high getting out of the smoke and dust.

"You alright man?" Dorumon asked receiving a nod from Naruto. "Yeah, I'm alright." He looked down at the large dust and smoke cloud, scanning it for their large enemy. "But I don't see MetalGreymon anywhere. Do you see anything?" Dorumon shook his head no in response. In an instant a large shadow loomed over them surprising them completely.

"Naruto, Dorumon, behind you!" They heard Gohan shout and turned around as quickly as they could in their position. MetalGreymon smirked and said, "I have you now." Naruto started to make hand signs as fast as he could, attempting to use his already spent chakra reserves. **"Fire Style…"** "Too late!" MetalGreymon yelled before he whirled around and slammed his large tail into Naruto's side, sending him skidding into the ground below. "NO NARUTO!" Dorumon screamed before he heard a cry of 'Metal Slash'.

He looked too late as he was whacked into a mountain making many arrays of cracks in it. The wind was knocked completely out of him as he slid down slightly before completely falling off, hitting the ground with a thud and a groan of pain. He rolled onto his back as was breathing really heavy, trying to catch his breath.

"(Huff)... (Huff) h-h… (Huff)…h-holy… (Huff)… (Groan) s-shit."

MetalGreymon looked down at Dorumon in disgust before spitting on the ground. While giving a huff he turned around and walked over to Naruto's still form on the ground. He like the others refused to fade to the blackness and tried his hardest to remain aware. This was one fight that you honestly did not want to pass out in. MetalGreymon looked down at Gohan who was still struggling in his paw and started to squeeze. _Hard._ Gohan was shrieking his loudest as the Ultimate had started to toy with him. He squeezed Gohan till his vision started to blacken before loosening his grip for a few seconds. Only so that he could squeeze twice as hard.

With a sick grin MetalGreymon wound his arm back and threw Gohan straight into the ground a few feet from Naruto with a small boom. Gohan was on the ground slightly twitching from the immense pain with his body spread eagle style. Cracks in the ground were made along with a little crater in the ground.

MetalGreymon looked down at the two humans and puffed smoke out of his nose. "To think that two measly humans and their pet digimon would give me this much trouble. It's so disgusting I can't even think about it without getting all worked up. But the main problem lies with the both of you. If I destroy you now neither your digimon nor anyone else will stand in my way ever again. And for kicks I think that I'll absorb their data anyway. The thought of them digivolving is too great of a risk and I refuse to allow that to happen. So enjoy your last few second's alive, meat."

With an evil laugh he jumped and took off into the sky again making sure that he was far away from any recoil damage but close enough to hit them both with out missing. "You should know it's rare that I ever use this attack. I've only used it twice to be completely honest. Even then the time intervals on both of those moments are so great. You should feel honored because I actually consider you admirable opponents to use it. But all good things must come to an end."

The hatches on his chest moved again which at first glance seemed to mean he would launch his 'Giga Blaster' attack. But these missiles were different. Not only was there more fire and smoke generating behind them they had narrowed eyes to go along with their mouths giving the missiles a creepy kind of look. The normal grey rockets were now glowing red and seemed a bit bigger that the usual ones.

"WHAHA HAHA AHAHA HA! TIME TO DIE YOU MISSERABLE FOOLS! **"TERA DESTROYER!" **

The pressure from the release of the attack made MetalGreymon move back a few feet from his position in the air. The red rockets whizzed through the air with there sights set solely on Naruto and Gohan. They watched as the rockets approached them at lightning fast speed intent on blowing them off the face of the Digital World.

'_I guess this is where it ends huh. Well there goes my dream of becoming Hokage. Never in my life would I have imagined that I was going out like this. Blown up by some freaky armored dinosaur.' _

'_Well it seems that this is the end for me. I'm sorry mom but I don't think I'm going to make it back for dinner. You know unless everyone uses the Dragonballs or something but what about Draco. I don't want to leave him like this.'_

Naruto and Gohan lied still as they each said their own little goodbye's not even trying to get out of the way. Not like they could. They were both exhausted and their respective powers were completely spent. Having being sent here after coming from two big battles only to get into another one it's not like they had much to offer. That's not counting the fact that they had gained bruises over their already current bruises.

The missiles were close now and they could here they whizzing noise get louder. They could feel the heat from the smoke and fire from them and it frightened them on the inside. They both had seen so much death in their lives so far and were afraid about it actually happen to them. But they readied themselves anyway.

"NARUTO/GOHAN!" They both heard. Gohan looked to the right while Naruto looked to the left to see their partners charging straight for them at full speed, planning on intercepting the attack. The digimon made it to their partners as the rockets were now 15ft in range and stood protectively over them. They both drew back their heads and called out there attacks as the missiles kept drawing closer and closer. They were 5ft in front of them now and that was when they to released their attacks.

"**Baby Breath!"**

"**Metal Cannon!"**

In that moment the explosion sounded as if it was the loudest thing in the universe. Draco and Dorumon's screaming was completely drowned out by the noise along with anything else. The pressure from the attack was so intense that it actually destroyed surrounding mountains along with blowing away the two earthlings and digimon. MetalGreymon shielded his lone eye as a bright light was emitted from the massive boom, but could only smile in satisfaction. The digimon jumped in the ay at the last minute and even though they probably didn't take the complete force of the attack the remainder and the recoil was enough to get the deed done.

When the light died down even more smoke then all the other times it was drawn in this battle was shown, concealing anybody and anything. MetalGreymon impatiently wanting to see the results of his work flapped his purple wings really hard and blew the massive cloud away. Looking down he could only grin as his assumption was right.

Naruto and Gohan were blown away a considerable amount from each other and their partners. The effect from the shockwave from the explosion wasn't as harmful as the blast itself but it still messed them both up pretty bad. Naruto opened his eyes feeling really dizzy. Dizzier than when he was kidnapped by the ROOT and kept getting tossed and turned before almost getting blown up from an explosive tag. He made an attempt to stand up but a sharp pain shot through his left arm before he grasped it.

"Ow…damn it." He realized that it was broken but he didn't question how. He did get slammed in the side by MetalGreymon's tail. Even though he could fell the Kyuubi's chakra healing it that didn't mean that it hurt less. "Got to see… (pant) if the guys are…okay."

Fighting through the pain he managed to stand up again and looked around. His head was still spinning but he could make out a shape lying in the distance in front of him. "It's Gohan!" Naruto limped over to his new comrade noticing that he was also getting up. Gohan started to give a few harsh cough's before blood flew from his mouth.

Naruto widened his eyes a little bit he called out to him. "Hey Gohan are you okay? You don't look so good." Gohan looked at Naruto and stood up fully as well. "Yeah I'm alright, but I think that one or two of my ribs are a bit cracked. You're not looking so yourself either."

Naruto glanced at his own injury. "My left arms broken, but it's almost finished healing." Gohan had raised an eyebrow and said, "How does a broken arm just heal in a couple of minutes like that? Did you have some sort of super healing medicine on you?" He figured that Naruto had used something that could heal injuries quickly like the Senzu Beans could.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No I don't have any medicine on me at all, though I kind of wish that I did. If we manage to get out of this than I will tell you about it." Gohan still wanted to know what allowed Naruto extreme healing capabilities but also knew that his blond friend was right. They still had a fight they needed to finish. And they were missing two members of their team.

Gohan glanced at Naruto who kept looking left and right. He seemed to be inspecting the battlefield. "Naruto where are Draco and Dorumon?" He got low growl as an answer. "I don't know I can't find them anywhere. It's like they just…"

Gohan looked at Naruto when he just stopped mid-sentence like that. "Naruto?" He turned around completely and followed his gaze. At that moment they both wished they didn't see what they found. Their partners were lying side by side having taken the majority of the blast. Naruto and Gohan saw that they made deep trenches in the ground before stopping. Even from their distance they could clearly see the state that they were in. Dorumon had black patches of fur on multiple parts on his body with some fur missing altogether, showing his pink baby skin underneath. The same could be said for Draco and his scales.

Naruto and Gohan's minds in that instant were wiped clean. They were completely blank. Each reminiscing about their own experience at having their life saved because someone interfered. They could only walk towards their partners not wanting to believe that this experience was happening to them again.

'_It's…just like that time when…Piccolo/Iruka-Sensei stepped in the way…of an attack meant for me. He put himself in complete danger…just so that I was okay. And…now…'_ They made to their partners and got a better detail of the damage that was dealt to them. The digimon were covered in massive bruises and cuts. The interface on Dorumon's forehead had a big crack going through it. Draco on the other hand had his right horn blown off only leaving a short red stub. Their eyes were half open but were completely lifeless. The pupils and iris' weren't there and it didn't look as if they were breathing. They knelt down and with shaky hands reached out for their partners. Once they got a hold on them they held them to their chests while inwardly shaking with rage.

"D-Dorumon." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"No…Draco." Gohan through clenched eyes.

MetalGreymon looked down at the scene and smiled in glee. _'Well it's about damn time those two were put down. They were rally starting to irritate me. Now all's that's left is to finish off the humans.' _Even though he descended a decent margin MetalGreymon kept his place in the air. He floated over to Gohan and Naruto's position while holding is smile all the way over there.

"Aw what's wrong? Did the little digimon have to go bye-bye? Well don't worry your little heads. Once I'm finished with the both of you I'll make sure that you are reunited. You know…_IF_ I decide I don't want to upload their data, and I use the term loosely." He started to cackle in a wicked sense of accomplishment but Naruto and Gohan didn't pay any mind to him.

Their hair was casting a shadow over their eyes as they started down at their seemingly lifeless partners with rage in their eyes. Gohan's eyes flashed green before going to normal while Naruto's flashed red.

"You…just shut your damn mouth." Naruto said in a low almost frightening tone. Completely opposite from his jolly nature. MetalGreymon wasn't intimidated but he did stop laughing. He looked at Naruto in slight anger at being spoken to like that. "What did you say, human?"

"I said to shut the hell up you worthless piece of scrap metal. You make me completely sick by just hearing you talk. Why couldn't you just learn to leave others alone? Why do you pick on those that are weaker than you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto said in that same tone. While he was talking chakra started to swarm around him in a cocoon making MetalGreymon back off a bit.

He forced himself to stay strong and said, "What's the point? What are others going to do besides waste their lives away and just die for nothing? I don't know how you guys do it in the human world but here the weak always loose while the strong has to do anything to survive. Besides why leave others alone if their not going to do anything with themselves? When their not trying to get stronger by fighting? That's precious data that's just being wasted away, data that I could have absorbed. If their not doing anything with it I don't see the harm of me taking it. The only way the weak can make themselves useful is by succumbing to there betters so that the world can move on. If you have no drive to get strong then what's the harm of dying so that the strong can get stronger? You can't live peacefully in this world. It's completely impossible."

This time Gohan spoke. "That's not for you to decide. It's wrong to hurt others that are weaker than you only because they got in your way or if them dying benefits you. Those are innocent lives that you keep taking and you don't even care about what others think when you do that. It could be some ones best friend, their parent or their sibling. Haven't you ever stopped to consider your actions before you carried them out?" Gohan's ki started to surge and bathed him in a white aura.

Their powers continued to surge around them for a couple of seconds before fading away but that didn't mean their anger was gone. It just kept increasing for the both of them. "We….we won't…"

"We won't let you do this anymore!" They both yelled as they felt power returning to their bodies again. But this power was completely different then what they were use to feeling. Naruto and Gohan heard a nasally echoing sound before their bodies were covered in data particles. Naruto's was light purple while Gohan's was aqua-marine.

"Whoa," Naruto said as he inspected his body. "This doesn't feel anywhere close compared to the power that I usually use. What the heck is this?" Gohan was having the same thoughts himself but for some reason he felt completely rejuvenated. Their pockets started to glow white making them pull out their Digivices. The words 'DNA MODIFY' typed on both of them before their partners started to glow white as well.

Their bodies started to hover off of the ground before also being covered in their respective data, making a cocoon around them. The data was concealing them completely. Naruto and Gohan stepped back in slight caution but were still mesmerized by the spectacle happening before them.

Growling could now be heard from both data shells until yells were now heard. The data pulsed before bursting open in a small shockwave knocking Gohan and Naruto off of their feet.

When they brought their heads up they couldn't help but smile. Draco and Dorumon were completely healed. Anything that they had lost in the blast had grown back as if it was never gone in the first place. The humans and digimon's eyes met with no words being said. It wasn't as if there was a need to. Both sets knew that they were all glad that their partners were okay. That didn't stop Naruto and Dorumon from jumping into each others arms into bone crushing hugs shedding a few anime tears.

Gohan and Draco laughed while Draco thought, _'I was right. Those two are perfect for each other.'_

MetalGreymon after seeing what had happened before him only saw red. Literally. His lone eye was blood shot and he was snarling like some mad beast with some saliva dripping down his maw. From his point of view could you really blame him?

'_These, these annoying little…their like damn roaches! No matter how many times I squash them they just keep coming back for more! What is it going to take to put them down for good?'_

He dropped to the ground in a thud drawing the attention of his enemies. They were all ready now and by ready I mean extremely ready. Because of that strange power Gohan and Naruto were back to full health. Any bruises that they gained from their fights were gone now and their energy was back up. Draco and Dorumon felt the same effects as well but also something else. They don't know what happened but they feel better than ever before. Like more energy was just bubbling under the surface just waiting to be released.

"Why…why won't you all just die!? What does it have to take for me to finish you off completely?! Who or what the hell are you?!" The Ultimate yelled.

Naruto pointed a finger at him. "Please as if you could kill us. I've fought guys that were much tougher than you. And if you want to know who we are, we're the guys that gonna put you down for good."

Having heard enough MetalGreymon charged at Naruto who was taken aback by the sudden rush. "Watch out Naruto." Dorumon said before jumping in front of him. He drew his head back preparing his signature move 'Metal Cannon.' Something felt…different however. Usually this move would make his body a little heavy since he creates and holds the metal in his body before releasing it. Now he felt a warm sensation in his gullet which was something that was completely new.

"Please, as if that will work on me." MetalGreymon said before lifting up his cybernetic claw preparing his 'Metal Slash.' Deciding to just go along with this new sensation he released the power that he was building up and the results were not what he or anyone was expecting. Instead of a ball of metal a big ball of flames shot from his mouth.

"WHAT THE…" MetalGreymon said in shock as he momentarily stopped allowing the fireball to hit his chest, knocking him to the ground. Naruto, Gohan and Draco were staring wide-eyed at what happened while slowly looking over to Dorumon, who was comically fanning his mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot. (Cough) (Pant) (Pant) Damn…that was really spicy." When his mouth cooled down enough his brain finally registered what he had just done. He turned to everyone else and said"HOLY CRAP! DID YOU ALL JUST SEE THAT! I…I JUST…SPAT _FLAMES_! HOW COOL IS THAT!?"

Naruto who managed to find his voice said,"D-Dorumon…that was…that was the Fire Ball Jutsu. But you need to have…chakra to do that and I don't think that digimon have chakra. So how come…how come you can use it?" Draco and Gohan wanted to know to while Gohan was thinking. _'Chakra? Is that the power that Naruto uses? I was right it wasn't ki. Chakra, I think that I heard that from somewhere but where?'_

"Uhhhhh…I don't know. I mean when I was covered in that shell of data I…well…I can't explain it but it felt as if my body was overflowing with power that seemed to have come from out of nowhere." He clenched his paw into a fist. "I don't know what to say it but it felt like…like I Digivolved again but only my strength just kept increasing until I felt like a new digimon altogether. It felt like I was being powered by two energies. Data and…well something else. I don't know what it was but it felt amazing. Heck I can still feel it."

Draco nodded at his younger brother's words. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I was healed. A new source of unimaginable strength just surging through your whole being and it felt as if you were reborn again."

Gohan cupped his chin in thought. "Maybe…maybe this is some new form of…spiritual bond between us."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out his Digivice, examining it. "Well Draco said that a Digivice is the 'physical' manifestation of the bond between a human and a digimon. But it looks like there's more to that. I think that both tamer and digimon are also 'spiritually' bonded too."

Dorumon blinked, "Spiritually bonded?"

Gohan nodded his head. He put his Digivice in his pocket and looked at them. "Yeah. Think of it like this. When a human and digimon form a bond and become partners they also create a special spiritual one. The link probably forms because both are completely compatible with each other weather by experience, personality, or ideals. Then the Digivice is made to prove that it exists."

Draco crossed his arms and nodded his head. "I understand…so basically you're saying that bond escalated to such a scale that somehow both of you're abilities have been transferred to us." Gohan nodded his head. "Yep, that's probably why Dorumon can use chakra now and I'm pretty sure that you can use ki. That's the energy that I use."

"Ki?" Naruto questioned before they all heard whizzing behind them. Knowing full well what that sound was they jumped out of the way of the incoming missiles which blew up part of the ground.

"STOP IGNORING ME DAMN IT!" MetalGreymon roared while Dorumon smacked his forehead. "Man I keep forgetting that we have to deal with this guy." Naruto sighed as he agreed with his purple companion. "I know right? It would be better if he just saved us the trouble and stayed down."

MetalGreymon was still seeing red as he stared his opponents down breathing really heavy. He kept using more and more power during the whole duration of this fight and he was wiped. He took so many beatings and gained many more injuries along with using both of his strongest attacks. The only thing that was driving him now was his anger and he still had plenty of that.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH DEGRADDING ME LIKE THIS! YOU ARE GOING TO WRITH IN SO MUCH PAIN YOU'LL_ BEG_ ME TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISSERY! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Who the hell _can't_ hear you? Your screaming is really starting to irritate me to no end. I don't see why you're continuing to fight. It's obvious that we're now more than a match for you. You're on your last legs, completely fatigued. Us on the other hand are completely healed and are stronger than ever. It's over for you." Draco said completely calm. His usual fighting instincts not showing in his features at all. He felt calm. He knew that there was no need to be on edge anymore. This fight was now theirs hands down.

"We'll see about that!" MetalGreymon yelled before charging at the group who didn't move. Instead Gohan just calmly walked up and stood in front of the group. **"Metal Claw!" **Gohan saw the claw come down on him but he wasn't worried at all. In fact he felt excited. He wasn't only healed but because he recovered from the massive fatigued he had been feeling his base power multiplied a substantial amount. He raised his now fully healed arm and caught MetalGreymon's claw with little to no resistance at all.

"Cool." Naruto and Dorumon said after witnessing the action. Draco smiled and thought, _'Whoa, when am I gonna learn to do something like that?'_

MetalGreymon's eye grew wide as he brought back his claw. "W-what? How did…" He couldn't finish his sentence for Gohan vanished in a burst of speed. He then reappeared and had given MetalGreymon a vicious upper cut making him fly off his feet for a bit before he was kicked in the side of his face. The force of the kick cracked a part of his helmet and he was knocked to the ground.

Gohan dropped back to the ground and clenched his fists. He watched MetalGreymon try to pick himself off of the ground while falling on his knees in the process. He turned to his friends. "Guys we need to finish him off now. Got any ideas?"

Naruto looked at the struggling Ultimate and then looked behind him. His eyes widened as an idea hatched in his head. "Hey guys, over there." He said pointing to what was behind MetalGreymon and in that instant everyone knew what he was talking about. The Chasm. They were going to literally throw him in a whole so deep he probably wouldn't know which way was up.

MetalGreymon in a fit of effort got back up to his feet. His legs were shaking from the pressure of having to support his huge body and were to give out at any moment but he himself wasn't. His anger still driving him to finish this fight.

"**Metal Cannon!"** He looked up and saw multiple metal spheres being shot at him. Being too tired to fly and his legs being too weak to move he could only watch as he body was completely assaulted by them slightly pushing him back. He growled and started to charge up his own attack.

"**Giga Blaster!" **He released the rockets at his foes without even trying to aim, thinking he could nail one on the fly. Naruto stepped up and started making hands signs. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Since he was back to full strength the jutsu was more powerful than before. The rockets started to lose speed the longer they stayed in the wind and eventually feel to the ground. Draco took his turn and reared his head back. **"Baby Breath!" **The red energy ball shot out twice as fast as before and aimed for MetalGreymon's face or more specifically the massive crack that Gohan made.

The Ultimate howled in pain as the sphere blew up against his face actually destroying part of the left half of his metal mask showing his face underneath it. He was super weak now and even though he didn't want to his body refused to do what his brain was telling it and he feel to his knees and paws.

"He's down, pour it on now. Hit him with your strongest attacks." Draco said. "Right." Everyone responded. Dorumon ran at MetalGreymon and in a burst of speed shot right at him nailing him in the chest, cracking his launcher/armor.

"**Hyper Dash Metal!" **MetalGreymon was blown to the edge of the ground with the chasm right blow him. He looked back and realized what they were planning to do.

'_Their trying to make me fall to my death? I won't allow it!'_ He raised his right claw as it started to heat up. Naruto used this time to make a Shadow Clone and have it gather chakra in his hand creating his second signature jutsu. Pumping chakra into his legs he jumped at MetalGreymon who was a second too late at releasing his 'Powerful Flame' attack.

"**Rasengan!"** The blond slammed the chakra ball into his chest completely destroying the cheat launcher and blew him off of the edge. Thinking that it was over he turned around and gave a peace sign to his new friends. Flapping was heard making him turn around. MetalGreymon was flapping his purple wings in effort as to not fall to his death. He was so much pain that it was so much work trying to make a snarl.

"I...will not…succumb (Pant) to a couple of…ingrates like, like you. I-I'm undefeatable. Indestructible." Draco shook his head and sighed. "Do you ever stop barking? Gohan lets finish him once and for all." Gohan nodded his head. "Let's do it." Bringing both of his hands to the right side of his body he started to gather his ki.

"**Kaaa…meee…haaa…meee" **The familiar blue ball of energy started to form between his palms as a white aura surged around him. The blue light shone from between his fingers as it illuminated the area in a blue light. Draco, for his part closed his eyes and bared his teeth preparing his strongest move. He felt his new ki powers surge through him as a blue aura started to surround him. His red horns started glowing red, getting brighter and brighter by the second. He reared back his head and opened his mouth when he felt his attack form. A red blast of energy could be seen in the back of his throat. The red light clashing with the blue making a slight purple collaboration. Their energies reached their peak and they released their respective attacks.

"**HAAAAAAA!"**

"**G Shurunen!" **

The blue and red beams of energy shot towards MetalGreymon while coiling around each other. He couldn't scream before he was consumed by the two blasts covering his body from view. A massive explosion similar to the 'Tera Destroyer' was caused and threatened to blow the four back. Dorumon was thrown back but was caught by Naruto who used his chakra to stick to the ground. Gohan and Draco kept their stances and only watched the explosion die down as MetalGreymon's body dropped to the giant chasm below.

Draco sighed from the sudden rush of power and adrenaline leaving his system and finally felt satisfied with getting his revenge against his foe. "Hopefully that piece of trash is never going to bother us or anyone again. Good work everyone."

Dorumon fist bumped in the air along with Naruto shouting their success to the whole world. "WE DID IT! WE TOTALLY KICKED HIS ASS!" Dorumon shouted with Naruto agreeing whole heartedly. "THAT WILL TEACH HIM TO MESS WITH US! THAT'S ALSO A MESSAGE TO ANYONE ELSE, TO!"

Gohan wiped the sweat form his forehead at finally fishing another incredibly tough fight. "That guy was scary strong. I know that I wasn't at my best but still that guy was scary in his own right. So that was an Ultimate level digimon huh?"

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, I told you to be carful didn't I? If you thought that was tough then be thankful that we didn't have to go up against a Mega level digimon. Even with all of our powers if by some miracle we won we definitely wouldn't come from the fight unscathed. You can now see why I said that normal humans shouldn't be wondering around here. I guess MetalGreymon was just close to Digivolving to Mega since he was so strong, even for an Ultimate. But I don't think that we have to worry about him anymore."

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "So, uh…what do we do now?" Draco looked in his direction. "We should go back to the village and see about all the damage that was caused. Maybe we could provide some assistance, hopefully help with reconstruction if possible."

The others nodded before making their treck back to the digimon's village in the Deep Forest. During the walk Naruto looked around and saw the many pink beams that shot from what was his planet in the sky. "Hey Dorumon what the heck's with those beams of light? There are so many of them."

Dorumon looked to his tamer and said,"Those beams of light are data streams. Large amounts of data gets absorbed from the human world and most of that data creates those streams. Don't worry their not gonna vaporize you or anything but send you to another place in the digital world. Where you'll end up though is pretty random."

"But don't worry about them. The data streams can't reach us in the forest. Even though we're still outside of it's boundaries the trajectory of the beams is to unfocused and are always spread apart. This area has never been touched by one so that's why it was safe to create a home within the forest." Draco said.

"Right…well if that's true…then how come there's one coming for us right now?" "WAIT, WHAT!?" The other three screamed as they looked behind them. Sure enough a data stream was headed for them but this one was different from the others. Instead of being pink it was pure gold. But it was heading straight for them so they could worry about the color later.

"Guys stay together and run! If we go fast enough then we'll make it to the forest in time!" Draco said before he took off with everyone in tow. Naruto who decided to look back noticed the beam go faster as well and it was starting to catch up to them.

"Guys I don't know if we're gonna make it? It's getting faster to and it's gaining on us!" Naruto shouted before he was swallowed up by the beam.

"NARUTO!" Dorumon shouted before he was swallowed a couple seconds later. Even though it seemed pointless to continue Gohan and Draco still pushed on and almost made it to the edge of the forest.

"Almost…there…"Draco grunted before the golden beam picked up speed again before both he and Gohan were swallowed to. The beam disappearing soon afterwards.

**Digital World Core**

The massive data stream appeared revealing Gohan, Naruto and the dragon brothers before disappearing again. Groggy and a little sick from the mass transportation Naruto got up and rubbed his throbbing head.

"Hey, you guys all right?" He asked. Dorumon got up from his stomach looking at his partner. "Yeah, I'm okay. That was some wild ride." Draco and Gohan got up as well and looked at the others. "Well the good thing is we all arrived in the same place together. I guess that count's for something." Said Draco as everyone looked around.

"That's cool, but where in the hell are we? There's like nothing here." Dorumon said and he was completely right. There was literally nothing here. That weird data stream had sent them to a vast white plain and it seemed like they were the only beings living or not that was there. Gohan had a small flashback as this sort of reminded him or that special training room that he and his father used. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

'_I've been getting a lot of those lately. Weird.'_ The young saiyan thought before shaking his head. He heard someone groan and looked to the side. Dorumon threw his arms in the air and fell flat on his back.

"Well isn't this fantastic. We get caught in some weird data stream and end up in a place that isn't even a place. Just where in the hell are we? What the hell is all of this?"

"**I think that I can help accommodate that request." **Everyone looked around in shock while Dorumon jumped up to his feet at the sudden voice. They didn't see anybody in the plane with them but knew that someone was there. "Who's there? Come out where we can see you." Naruto commanded, his hand reaching for his weapons pouch. The voice gave a rumbling sound that sort of resembled a laugh.

"**As you wish." **A bright golden light shone in front of the group making them shield there eyes. It strangely felt warm, as if the afternoon sun was beating on them giving a small sense of tranquility. When it slowly died down the being that floated before them made them all step back in slight fear and worry.

The being itself was a gigantic golden dragon that was about the size of two football fields. It had eight eyes on it's face and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It's body was covered in golden scales that seemed to have their own shine. It's four legs had three incredibly long and sharp nails on them while it's back had six large spine jutting form it. Between those spines were eight glowing orbs each giving off a large amount of incomprehensible power.

"**Greetings to you all young Gohan, Naruto, Dracomon and Dorumon. My name is Fanglongmon the Dragon Sovereign of the center and welcome to my realm."**


	3. A Revelation

I have received so much positive feedback from the first two chapters already and it makes me feel some kind of special to know that I have practically done the impossible to a good lot of you. Now I'm really going to do something special with this story. I already have the major points figured out and I know when in the story to place them. Of course 2 of those points revolve around the two teams of Naruto+Dorumon and Gohan+Dracomon but I assure you when those moments come you'll get the shit just blown out of you. The only hint that I will give is that it revolves around the four of them obtaining their Mega Forms. So look forward to that in the future, because I sure as hell will.

Also there are going to be no pairings for anybody. I don't have the skills to pull a Naruto/Rika and even if I did I get tired of seeing that pairing so much. I mean congrats on KitsuneDragon for doing a good job but come on. Don't you at least get tired of seeing practically every NarutoXDigimon story with that pairing besides sometimes Renamon? And who would Gohan get paired with? Jeri? Alice? You fuckin wish. So no the guys are not gonna get paired with anybody. With all the stuff that's about to happen I don't feel as if I could squeeze that all in anyway. So stay seated, shut up and read what's coming to ya.

CHAPTER 3:

A Revelation

They couldn't really think of anything to say and even if they could _what _would they say? What was currently in their presence didn't basically express the need to be calm or at ease, especially with a visage that this digimon had. The many rows of razor sharp teeth that were clearly visible were really big and looked as if each individual one could tear through titanium, like scissors to paper. Those blood red eyes looked at the four of them as if they were trying to look through them and right into their very souls. Being so close to the golden dragon also made it a bit hard to breath with the pressure that he exerted. So far the only thing that the two humans and digimon wished for was for the Sovereign to move his head back a bit.

Fanglongmon studied the quartet with a keen eye, eyeing each one individually. Sometimes even taking more than once look as he sized them all up. Though he was doing a lot more than just looking at the four of them. First he looked into all of their hearts and was genually surprised at what he found. Both of the humans and the digimon had completely noble hearts. Each one willing to go to the verge of death to protect those that they care about. In all of his eternal life alive he has never seen humans or digimon with hearts of gold like the four that were presented to him right now. Of course there was the Digidestined that existed from the different corners of the Digital World but even all of them pale in comparison to the nobility that he has sensed.

When he was done reading their hearts he read their minds and inwardly chuckled at how they were all thinking the same thing. He took a few steps back giving them a bit more breathing room while hearing them sigh in relief. He audibly chuckled at hearing that which made them tense up a bit before calming down. Making sure to not breach anything that was probably considered personal to them he looked through each of their memories and was both intrigued and mortified and what he has witnessed. Intrigued because as he saw through the memories from both of the humans and witnessed glimpses of incredible feats from these two, which at first glance would seem to be of digimon capabilities. He saw how they encountered their new partners along with the fight against MetalGreymon. That was really interesting to watch and he couldn't wait to ask a couple of questions.

Now the reason he was mortified was because each of these children has either seen or felt things that nobody their age should have ever experienced. It saddened him to see the hardships that both Dorumon and Dracomon had to go through but it pained him, to see what Naruto and Gohan had went through. Young innocent souls the both of them yet they each had experienced so much death and destruction and some form of war. Yet they still came out as strong young men with noble causes. Smirking to himself Fanglongmon was sure that he would not regret the choice he would make.

"**Calm yourselves young ones. I can assure you all that no form of harm is going to come to any of you." **Fanglongmon said trying his hardest to not startle his guest's anymore than he already has. They seemed less tense at the statement but not to the point where they let their guards down. At least they were going to give the dragon a chance, so that was some form of progress.

"Are you sure…d-do you promise?" Dorumon asked shaking a little. Fanglongmon nodded his head. **"Yes, you have my word." **The atmosphere wasn't as tense as before but there was still a little bit of reluctance among the group. Gohan was having his own thoughts about the dragon. He seemed benevolent and trustworthy and besides dropping them off in a completely white void where they were the only beings there, he didn't really do anything that should raise an alarm.

Steeling himself he broke from the group and walked towards the dragon surprising everyone else. "G-Gohan what the heck are you doing!? That guy might eat you or something!" Dorumon exclaimed but Gohan didn't break his stride. He has stared death in the face countless times, along with seeing two giant dragons in his life. This basically isn't any different. He was now standing in front of Fanglongmon who was wondering what the human was about to do. He was expecting anything but not for Gohan to place his hand on his snout and look him directly into his eyes, before closing them.

Unknown to the others what Gohan was doing was that he was both gauging the dragons strength and also searching out his feelings and emotions. The latter taught to him by his father. And what he sensed was completely unimaginable. The Sovereigns power was literally off the charts. It completely dwarfed Cells power by miles. He couldn't tell where it started or where it ended, it was practically limitless and it was giving him a headache trying to comprehend so much energy.

'_Unreal…this guy is basically some sort of deity. I never thought that power like this even existed. I might be the strongest fighter back home but even I know that I wouldn't last ten seconds against this guy.' _Shaking that thought from his head he switched his senses and listened to the dragon's heart. He knew that the dragon sounded benevolent but he wanted to at least make sure. What he felt out made him smile and was now completely sure that he and his friends weren't in any danger.

He took his hand off of Fanglongmon's snout and smiled at the dragon. Fanglongmon sensed that the boy now knew that he wasn't a danger to his new friends and just gave him a curt nod. Gohan turned around and said, "Don't worry guys, he's alright. I can promise you that he won't do anything bad to us."

The three gained surprised expressions before Naruto pointed at the two of them. "And how can you be so sure of that!? I haven't seen anything that's going to make me believe that he won't eat or attack us?" Dorumon nodded his head in agreement, glad that his tamer at least shares his opinion.

Gohan held up his hands. "Hey, I'm telling you that he's a good guy. Besides if he wanted to kill us he would have done it already, he's unimaginably strong. We wouldn't stand a chance." Draco put a paw on his hip and one on his chin. How come Gohan seemed so completely sure about this guy? Sure he did claim that he was a Sovereign but he's never heard of this Fanglongmon before. And it doesn't help that one of the Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon, is spoken of as a completely malevolent being.

"Gohan how are you so sure that he won't do anything suspicious? Why do you completely trust him now?" Draco asked as Gohan smiled. He stared at Fanglongmon for a few seconds before looking back at his group. "It's because I sensed his feelings." They weren't expecting that answer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "What the heck do you mean that you 'sensed his feelings?'" Gohan laughed a little and said, "It means exactly what it sounds like. My dad taught me how to do it and it really comes in handy. Yeah I know that he _looks_ big and scary at first but he certainly doesn't feel like it. Honestly he's the complete opposite of evil. We don't need to worry about him." Gohan said walking back to the group.

Fanglongmon was getting more amused by the second. He never would have suspected a human to be able to have emanation capabilities. And it seemed to have really helped since the others were no longer tense around his presence. Though he could still sense uneasiness from Naruto, Dorumon and slight suspicion from Draco.

"**Thank you young Gohan for helping to clear that little amount of tension around us. I can promise you that I am everything that the young man claimed that I was. But I understand if you're still a bit weary of me."**

Draco crossed his arms and said, "Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Fanglongmon shook his head 'no' in response letting Draco know it was okay to speak. "I need to know who you are, really. You claim that you're a Sovereign but I have never heard of you before. And I never heard any digimon talk about you in the legends that I heard over the years."

Fanglongmon nodded his head. **"Yes I can understand your confusion. To be completely honest with you all besides the other Sovereign themselves and the legendary Olympus Twelve there is no one alive Digimon or Human that knows about my existence. And even then only the other Sovereign know that I truly exist."**

Draco nodded his head. "Yes I learned about both groups from the elder of my village. The Sovereign and the Olympus Twelve, but why did you make it so that you were invisible to the Digital World? Did you not want to be found? And how come the Sovereign only know that you truly exist, why not the Twelve?"

Fanglongmon was about to answer until he heard a groan coming from Naruto. Everyone looked at him as he rubbed his head in frustration. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. I'm completely lost again. I'm having a hard time trying to follow this stuff. What the heck are Sovereign and the twelve what?" Gohan looked at the three digimon and said, "Yeah I don't get this either. Do you think you can give us a small explanation?"

Fanglongmon chuckled a little bit at the boys' cluelessness. **"That's right I almost forgot that the two of you are still learning about the ways of digimon. Very well then, the Digimon Sovereign, also known as the 'Harmonious Ones' are Mega-Level Holy Beast Digimon that rules and watches over the four points of the Digital World. Ebonwumon of the north, Zhuqiaomon of the south, Azulongmon of the east, and Baihumon of the west."**

"Wait a second I think that I know about that." Gohan said with a thoughtful look. Draco looked at Gohan in slight disbelief. "What do you mean that you knew about that? You said that you've never even heard of the Soveriegn, let alone digimon."

Gohan nodded his head and said, "Well yeah I haven't exactly heard about those guys but from what Fanglongmon just told us sounds similar to a myth that I learned about back home. It sounds like these guys were derived from the tale of the Four Guardian Spirits that rule over the cardinal points on a compass. The turtle is north, the phoenix is south, the dragon is east and the tiger is west."

"**Impressive for those are the animal forms that these digimon have taken. But it is understandable that you may find similarities between your world and the Digital World, for some aspects of our world are based off your own."** "Well I've never heard of that before." Naruto said while scratching his head"

Gohan looked at him and said, "Well not a lot of people really do know about it. It's a really old tale that's been around for hundreds of years. The only reason I know about it is because my mother constantly made me study about a bunch of different cultures at one point."

Naruto and Dorumon looked scared at that statement as if Gohan just spoke some form of taboo. "You're saying that your mom _makes_ you study? Like all the time?" Naruto asked. When Gohan nodded his head 'yes' Dorumon gave him a sympathetic look. "Dude… I feel completely sorry for you." Draco, Gohan and Fanglongmon sweat dropped at the comment.

Gohan didn't think that there was nothing wrong with picking up a book every now and then. Okay fine, his mother makes him read at least 20 a week and has him homeschooled but there are a good portion of things about the world's history that's he read about that he's found really interesting. Like the Four Guardian Spirits for example.

"**Ahem, as I was saying before I myself am a Sovereign. I am enshrined here at the center of the Digital World where I supervise the other Sovereign myself. But it was only recently that I have returned from where I was sealed, which is the reason young Dracomon that I myself have not had my existence known about, since elder times. So much time had already passed that it was time for new members of the Olympus Twelve to be chosen. This new generation did not get the chance to meet me in the past and only know me through ancient text and literature. "**

"Wait a second, what do you mean you were sealed? Who could have had the strength to seal you away and why?" Draco questioned. Fanglongmon turned his gaze towards him. **"The being that sealed me was a digimon of incredibly terrifying power that came close to destroying the Digital World. It was the strongest of the Demon Lord Digimon, known as Lucemon. He managed to weaken me enough in combat when he then used that last remnants of his power to seal me into the deepest pits of the Digital World so that I would no longer become a threat to him in his quest for world domination. But the ancient Legendary Digimon Warriors defeated him within one of the points of the Digital World and both of our worlds have been at peace since then. When I made my return the other Sovereign greeted me with open arms and showed me that they created some form of equilibrium so that our world would not fall into chaos until my return."**

"Wow, that's….that's kind of a lot to take in. I never would have imagined that the Digital World was so bad once before. But what happens if another catastrophe like that hits and we all get caught up in the middle of it?" Dorumon said looking at the ground. Naruto patted his partners back and smiled at him. "Hey don't look like that buddy. You can't worry about things that haven't happened yet, you know. And who cares if the worlds in trouble, we're going to be the ones to save it aren't we?"

He listened to Naruto and found he was completely right. There was no need to get distressed over nothing. He looked the blonde and gave a big smile. "Of course we are, 'cause we're the Ultimate Tag-team!" Dorumon said holding up his fist to Naruto who mimicked the action. They fist-bumped as Naruto exclaimed, "Yeah, you bet we are. Nothings gonna be able to stop us, I mean we took down MetalGreymon didn't we? And he was super strong too."

At the mention of this Fanglongmon gave a small grunt giving him everyone's attention. **"Since we are on that topic I also have a few questions of my own. You see I have observed that fight by looking into the most recent memories of both young Naruto and Gohan but I haven't seen how you both arrived here. I also want to know about those strange abilities that two of you possess. "**

Draco looked at Gohan in recognition. "Now that he mentions it you never did tell me how you arrived here or how you were able to use those special powers of yours. You even told me that you weren't a regular human."

Naruto got exited and asked, "Hey I wanna know about that to. I mean you did stuff that I never would have imagined. What did you say that was again?"

Gohan crossed his arms and looked a little unsure about talking about his life and where he comes from. It made it hard not to with all the eyes of his new friends just staring at him like that, but then he figured why not. He couldn't really hide anything about himself anymore since he has already shown that he could fight. And if he was going to stay in this new world for a while then his new companions should at least know about his abilities, ki manipulation, the Super Saiyan transformation, everything. Especially Draco, since he now also has ki abilities thanks to Gohan. With a small sigh he looked at everyone who leaned in his direction.

"Alright…I'll tell you guys about myself but you might want to sit down for this. It's a pretty long story." Doing what they were told the four occupants in the room took a seat on what would have been the ground. Gohan took a seat himself, sitting crossed leg with his arms in his legs.

"Where should I start?" Gohan asked them.

"How about the beginning." Draco suggested which Gohan gave a nod to.

"Okay well then I guess in the beginning it all really started with my dad. His names Goku but he named me after my great-grandfather. When he was a kid he traveled and trained to become one of the best fighters in the whole world. He took down a lot of criminals and dismantled a world renown organization known as the Red Ribbon Army, but that was years ago. The main focus of his travels was so that he could collect the Dragonballs."

Dorumon raised his paw in the air, "Hey I got a question. What the heck are Dragonballs?"

Gohan looked at them briefly before speaking again. "The Dragonballs are mystical items that were created a long time ago by a wise but powerful old guru of the planet. They are orange spheres with red stars on them that range from 1 to 7, and if one were to gather all 7 then they would be able to call forth the mighty Eternal Dragon, known as Shenron. He has the power to grant any two wishes if it's within his power. He's even able to bring the dead back to life but only in the time-span of a year and he can only do it once."

"**That's really intriguing, I've never heard about that tale before. A wish granting dragon you say?"**Fanglongmon said really interested in Gohan's tale. Naruto clenched his fists and smiled. "Really, a dragon that can grant wishes!? That's so cool!? When I get back home I think I'm going to have to start looking for those Dragonball things."

Gohan smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm but put a hand in his direction telling him to settle down. "Sorry Naruto but it's practically impossible to find a Dragonball because once someone makes their wishes the Dragonballs all scatter to different corners of the world. They could literally end up anywhere and it could take decades to even find one." Naruto slumped down and huffed in disappointment. "Man…that sucks. I really wanted to wish for something."

This time Draco raised his hand to ask a question which Gohan allowed. He put his arm down and said, "By the way you're speaking of this is sounds practically impossible to collect all 7 since you said that it could take years to find even one. But you make it sound like that you already found all the Dragonballs before. How is that?"

"Well I have a friend back home named Bulma who was able to create a special radar that was able to locate the Dragonballs, so that we would be able to gather them up faster. Even if one were on the other side of the planet we would still be able to locate it. It really comes in handy when emergencies happen and we need the Dragonballs immediately."

"Wow that's really convenient. This Bulma must be really smart to have made something like that, huh?" Draco commented which Gohan nodded at.

"Anyway my dad kept traveling around searching for the four-star Dragonball since it was a memento from his grandfather and he eventually ran into my mother. After a few years they had met again and had gotten married and had me. Then when I was four years old my dad took me to meet some of his old friends on and island where his first teacher, named Master Roshi lived. But at the same time a mysterious man arrived from nowhere and said that he was my father's brother. But what surprised everyone the most was when he said that he and my dad weren't even human to begin with, but were aliens called Saiyan's."

"ALIENS!?" Everyone but Fanglongmon yelled though you could tell that he was also surprised as well. "You're saying that you're not even human at all?" Dorumon asked pointing a claw at Gohan who didn't the least bit moved. He must have known that he was going to get reactions like that.

"Well I'm actually half human since my dad is a Saiyan and my mom is a human. But I guess you can kinda say that." He said scratching that back of his head sheepishly. Draco was completely taken off guard by that answer, much more than everyone else. When he asked Gohan if he wasn't a regular human he didn't expect the answer to have been so literal, and he wasn't even fully human at all. It was both amazing and a little disturbing.

"Man, I never would have believed that aliens existed. I thought that was just something that some dope came up with and later everyone called him crazy for it. Is that the reason you were able to do all of those things that you did against MetalGreymon, earlier?" Naruto asked but Gohan shook his head.

"No that's not the reason I can do those things. The reason for all of that was just basic Ki manipulation." Gohan said but everyone was confused by it. Even though Gohan said that Draco could now use it that still didn't mean he had a clue on what it was or how it worked.

"**And what pray tell is this…ki that you speak of? Some form of energy?" **Fanglongmon asked which Gohan nodded at. "That's exactly what ki is. It's the energy that resides inside all living beings and only intense training and concentration can allow someone to physically manifest it. That's how I did those energy blasts and move at super speeds. It has a lot of uses."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded with a smile. "Oh, I get it. If it's the energy inside of people then that means it's like chakra right?" All eyes were on him now. "I wanted to ask you about that. I think I heard or read about that too but what's chakra anyway Naruto? It looked and felt a little similar to ki but different." Gohan said while this time Dorumon felt that same way that Draco felt a few moments ago.

"Seriously you don't know about chakra? Man you must not get out much, do you?" Naruto laughed while Gohan thought, _'Actually, a lot more than you think.'_ Naruto leaned back while he kept smiling. "Though I did meet a few people who didn't know what chakra is so I guess you're just one of those people. Anyway I heard that chakra is the power that all people have. Not everyone can use it but that's only because they don't train hard enough to do so. When you learn to control your chakra you can do these things called jutsu."

Dorumon smiled at Naruto and said, "So that's the reason you were able to do all of that cool stuff earlier right. But how come you kept doing those weird things with your hands? What do those do?"

"Well since chakra is hard to work with people found out that they can focus it better and faster by doing hand-signs. Without them you can't do jutsu at all. Different signs and you get different jutsu but there are some where you don't need hand-signs. There's my Shadow Clone Jutsu that you saw before and that ball of chakra that you saw me use doesn't need hand-signs at all, and it's my strongest jutsu."

'_So that's how Naruto was able to do all of those things. That wasn't the Multiform after all, just a better variant of it.' _Gohan thought to himself

"But if that's true then how come I did that Fire Ball thing? I mean I didn't do any hand-signs but the jutsu worked anyway? What's up with that?" Dorumon asked while Naruto rubbed his head trying to ease a headache. "Now that's something that I don't get myself, but maybe I'm just thinking about it too hard. Chakra is _really_ complicated and I don't know everything about how it works but I can tell you what my teachers told me. Now how do I put this? I guess I can start off with talking about Chakra Affinities."

"Chakra Affinities, what are those?" Dorumon asked. The young genin and his partner didn't realize that so far they were the only ones talking for the other occupants in the room were really interested in their conversation. Pretty sure that any questions that they had Dorumon would probably ask.

"Yeah, it's what my sensei Kakashi told me about. I still can't believe I remembered all of it. Chakra besides being a neutral power can take the form of five different elements; fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. That's why we have elemental jutsu because ninja learned how to transform their chakra into these elements. A Chakra Affinity is when someone has a specific element that they work better with and can master faster. I found out mine was wind, which means that any wind jutsu I learn will be my stronger jutsu and I can learn them quicker than any other." Dorumon nodded his head in understanding completely following what Naruto had just said.

"So does that mean that my affinity is fire? Because I did the Fire Ball so easily?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Probably, I mean I guess we can see for sure." Naruto reached behind him and dug into his weapons pouch. Everyone wondered what he was getting until he brought out a slip of grey paper. Naruto offered it to Dorumon who looked confused on what the significance of it was but took it anyway. He flipped the paper over and back again but didn't see anything out of the ordinary with it.

"What the heck am I suppose to do with this thing?" The young dragon asked.

"That's called Chakra Paper. It helps a person discover what their main affinity is. Just pour some chakra into it and the paper does the rest for you. If it burns it's fire, if it gets wet it's water, if it crumbles it's earth, if it tears it's wind and if it shrivels up then it's lightning."

Dorumon nodded before he focused on the paper before he started to concentrate. A few seconds passed and nothing happened before he started to concentrate harder when almost a minute passed. Dorumon's body started to shake a little bit but no one could see his face since his head was down. When his body stopped shaking no one said anything but continued to watch him, closely. He picked his head up and looked around the whole room before he laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

"I just realized something…I don't know how to use my chakra at all." Taking everyone by surprise everyone fell to the ground while Fanglongmon just sweat-dropped. Dorumon started to laugh until he was hit on the head hard, by none other than Naruto. "You idiot, why didn't you just say something from the beginning? You just made us sit here for nothing?"

"Hey that was before I found out that figuring out how this works was the hardest thing in the world! I thought it'd be easy since I did it before! How can you get mad at me anyway? You wanted me to do something with something that I never even practiced with!" Dorumon yelled back before they butted their heads against each other. They heard a big huff making them both stop and turn to the source who was none other than Fanglongmon. **"As interesting as that was perhaps young Naruto you can help give your partner a 'hands-on' approach?" **The golden dragon suggested before Naruto gave his own huff not at all liking the smirk that Dorumon gave him.

"Fine, but you better actually do something this time." Naruto said sitting 2ft in front of his partner. "Whatever Naruto, just so me how to do this thing." Dorumon replied nonchalantly before plopping down himself.

"All right the easiest way to focus your chakra is put to put them in this kind of seal." Naruto put his hands in the Ram _(Hitsuji)_ seal, slowly though so that Dorumon could follow. Even though he hand only three claws instead of five like Naruto he could still mimic the hand sign without much difficulty. He was thankful that the first claw on both of his paws acted as thumbs so that made things easier.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate. Feel the power that's inside of you and build it up inside everywhere in your body." Dorumon nodded and closed his eyes trying to draw on that second energy that he felt before. He figured that this was similar to meditating which was something that he was never really good at. He's always thinking of something and he could never sit still for whatever reason. But he was not going let this beat him. He was going to master this power, one way or another. He tried to remember how it felt when he first obtained it. He was unconscious but he could still feel the rush of power which up to this date was probably the best thing that he's ever experienced next to meeting Naruto. The more he concentrated the more he felt it. It was just sitting right there at his center, making it a bit easier to draw on it but slowly since this was a delicate process. Dorumon was concentrating so much that he didn't even realize that he literally wasn't thinking of anything else. The more energy he pulled the easier it got and soon it was completely circulating.

On the outside nothing seemed to have been happening. Draco couldn't believe that his little brother was actually just _sitting still_. That was something that he figured was completely impossible for him to do but it was happening, right in front of him. He couldn't even see Dorumon twitch. And if he did it was so subtle that even Draco couldn't notice it. Naruto though felt Dorumon had tapped into his chakra pool and smiled. He may not be a sensor type ninja or anything like that but he could feel the presence of chakra sometimes. It was a little bit of a reflex but that reflex decided to kick in which allowed him to realize that Dorumon had finally done it, now onto the easy part.

"Sweet, you did it. Now I wanted you to try and push the chakra out of your body to get a feel for it." Even through his intense concentration Dorumon still heard Naruto and started to push the chakra out of his body slowly. Realizing that it was easier that circulating it he did it within seconds. A circle of chakra appeared around him on the ground while a few streams of it appeared above him giving it a dome shape. (A/N like Naruto on the first episode.)

Everyone besides Naruto was amazed at the surge of chakra that Dorumon was releasing. Draco and Fanglongmon were surprised for never witnessing something like this and Gohan for how foreign it really felt since he was getting the chance to completely sense the chakra now. It was like ki but it mixed with something else which turned it into something completely different.

After a while Dorumon stop surging his chakra and slowly opened his eyes looked at the shocked faces of everyone. He wiped his forehead of a little sweat the started to form and gave a feral grin. "Now that…that was completely awesome." He picked up the chakra paper and held it in his right paw. "Now let's try this one more time."

Completely feeling his chakra circulating inside of him and how it felt when he released it drawing on it again instantly felt so second nature, natural even. Drawing a tiny bit of his chakra to his paw he pushed a little into the paper. In an instant the paper violently erupted into flames making him yell and jump back in surprise and throw it. It already completely burned away before even touching the ground.

"Whoa…that's one hell of a fire affinity you got. No doubt that's probably the reason why you did the 'Fire Ball Jutsu' like that out of nowhere. I'm sure that with a lot of practice you'll be able to do that when ever you want." Naruto said recovering from shock. Dorumon only smiled at him. "That's right, 'cause I'm completely awesome."

"**Well I have to say that I am honestly impressed. And you say that this is natural from where you come from young Naruto?" **Fanglongmon asked while Naruto shook his head. "Of course it is. Besides the regular civilians everyone can do it. I am a ninja after all."

Gohan looked at Naruto with a raised eye brow. "Wait a second you say that you're a ninja? Shouldn't you be wearing all black or something like that?"

"Some ninja do that but I think that works better for night time. I'm just that good at hiding that I can afford to wear as much orange as I want. "Naruto said with a proud tone in his voice. Whenever he was chased around the village by chunnin or jounin he was never caught and almost never found. The only who ever found him was Iruka and only Iruka.

'_When I get back he still needs to tell me how he does it. I can't be a master of stealth if I have at least one person knowing where I hide all the time.' _

"Well alright then, if that's what you say. As much as I want to learn more about this chakra is it okay if I can continue with my story?" Gohan asked. Everyone else looked at one another before looking at him and nodding. Gohan cleared is throat. "Well as I was saying before my uncle I guess who was named Raditz said that my dad was sent to the planet to destroy it. But he was just a baby when he arrived on Earth and that's when great-grandpa Gohan found him. But even as a baby dad wasn't a good kid and broke things and got in trouble a lot. All of that changed when an accident happened and he fell into a deep ravine and landed on his head. That would have kid a normal baby but my dad was anything but. He did however suffer amnesia and he became a good person after that. Raditz even though he was stronger than my dad said that he still wanted him to join because he and two other Saiyan's named Nappa and Vegeta were the only ones left alive."

"When dad refused Raditz kidnapped me and held me as leverage to change his mind, but instead he along with and friend of ours named Piccolo fought Raditz. They both were loosing even though they were the strongest on the planet. So Piccolo used a technique that finished off Raditz but my dad was killed to. The other two Saiyan's were to arrive on the planet in a year so that gave all of us to train. Dad trained in other world so that he could help us and afterwards we would revive him with the Dragonballs. The Saiyan's came a bit earlier than expected so we cut everything and got ready to fight. But I lost four friends of mine in that fight and me and my friend Krillin were the only ones left. At that moment my dad arrived and took care of Nappa then he fought Vegeta. He was winning until Vegeta pulled out his trump card and turned into a Great Ape."

"Wait what do you mean 'Great Ape'? Are you saying that he turned into a monkey? How is that dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"It's a lot more dangerous than you think and it's more along the lines of gorilla actually. See that's a Saiyan's special power. Each Saiyan that's born is always born with a monkey tail."

Dorumon raised his paw and was about to say something until Gohan cut him off. "And no Dorumon that doesn't mean we are monkey people." Dorumon slowly put his paw down and started to listen again. "Listen, when a Saiyan still has his or her tail and _only _when they still have their tails they can turn into Great Apes, which are basically giant 50ft gorillas with a 10x power increase. But it can only work when the full moon is out because special waves called blutz waves are absorbed into the tails and creates a chemical reaction. That's basically how it all works. Though the thing is most Saiyan's lose themselves in their primal instincts when they transform turning them into mindless beasts and they randomly destroy things. But some can practice hard enough with the transformation to not lose their minds and can fight and maneuver perfectly in those giant bodies."

"That's a bit disturbing to know. Have you ever transformed like that Gohan?" Draco asked while Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I've been told that I transformed twice. I couldn't remember since it was my first time transforming and I was just a kid. The first was when I was training with Piccolo and the second is when I was fighting against Vegeta. Even though it was midday and the moon wasn't there Vegeta used his energy to make an artificial moon to trigger the transformation. When my friend Yaijorobe cut off Vegeta's tail and he turned back to normal I transformed and defeated him, but my tail was cut off to. It hasn't grown back since."

"**Gohan how old were you when all of this happened?" **Fanglongmon asked.

Gohan looked at everyone's expecting faces and said, "I was five years old."

"SAY WHAT!? YOU WERE HOW OLD?!" the other three yelled in disbelief. When Gohan said that he was a kid when these disasters occurred he really meant it. He also speaks of him watching his friends die right in front of him, and the others probably figured that Gohan's friends were older and had more fighting experience. That was no place for a child to be even if he was some sort of alien.

"Why…why were you there with them? Why did you go out to risk your life with an incredibly high possibility that you wouldn't survive? Were you forced to fight them?" Draco asked in concern. He knew he shouldn't have been concerned since It has already happened a long time ago and Gohan may have gotten stronger over those years but a fight that sounded as gruesome as it was explained could have put psychological trauma on his tamer. Where in the Human World would other humans allow children to fight a warrior's battle? Not to mention one that involved super powerful aliens.

Gohan looked at his partner and could very easily see his concern and slight worry. But he understood completely why he was feeling that way as it was clear as a blank page in an open book.

"Are you serious!? You were really that young?! Where I come from ninja don't start actively going on duty until they graduate the academy, and even then the ages are from 12 to 13. That may still seem young but hey at least it's not at 5. Beside's that missions that fresh ninja start with aren't even dangerous, it's basically community service." Said Naruto who crossed his arms.

"Well I really didn't have a choice in a way. I mean my dad knew that someday, somehow I was going to have to learn how to be a warrior, because I have a special hidden power. Piccolo realized this and before the Saiyan's arrived he wanted me to learn how to tap into some of that power because he figured that I could help turn the tides in our favor, if slightly. We needed all the fighters that were available and could handle the situation. But I was a kid who was raised in a carefree and secure home with a loving family so I never learned how to fight, mainly because my mom didn't want me to. So when I had to, I chickened out and my friends had to fight and protect me. When the battle was over I vowed to myself that I would continue to get stronger and stronger until I could protect not just myself but my friends as well."

It went silent after that. Naruto, Dorumon and Draco could relate perfectly to what Gohan was talking about. Even though the cause was a noble one they still didn't think that a kid should have been in that sort of battle, especially one that hasn't even been in any kind of fight to begin with.

"Anyway back to what I was saying after an intense battle me, my dad, Yaijorobe and Krillin were the only fighters left. Everyone else was dead and since Piccolo was killed we weren't able to use the Dragonballs to wish anyone to life."

"**Before you said that a skilled guru of the Earth had created the Dragonballs. How is it that when the life of your friend Piccolo was no more they were unusable?" **Fanglongmon asked.

"Well the thing is the guru that created the Dragonballs also has a special bond with them along with Piccolo. If he died because of his special connections with the Dragonballs they would turn to stone and wouldn't work. But it's a very special case, because the guru of the Earth is only half of a complete being."

"**Half of a complete being you say. So you say that he split his mind in half and became two different people."**

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. The guru's name is Kami and his other half was my friend and teacher Piccolo. Kami and Piccolo are one in the same they're both one person." Gohan said throwing the other three in a loop.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait hold up. Are you trying to tell us that this guru that you keep talking about turned into two different people? How do you do that and why?" Dorumon asked with Naruto nodding in the background. Though no one really seemed to have noticed him.

Gohan closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. "To be honest Kami is also an alien himself known as a Namekian. They're a mysterious race where in some cases few members of the tribe are born with incredible strength or mystical talents. Kami had both of those qualities but something went wrong. Unknown to anyone but himself Kami somehow started to develop an evil side of him and his body couldn't take the strain. So instead he split his body in two also splitting his power in two and Piccolo was born. But it was a different Piccolo than the one that's alive now. You can say that it was his father but he was said to be completely evil. My dad took care of him right before our Piccolo was born but he still had that connection to Kami, so if one dies than so does the other. I guess that you can say that it was Evil Piccolo's reincarnation."

"But I'm getting off topic again. Since we couldn't use our Dragonballs Krillin suggested that the best shot that we had to get more was to go to Namek which was Piccolo and Kami's home planet. By using the ship that Kami came to Earth in me, Krillin and Bulma decided to go ahead and my dad would catch up later, in a modified version of the ship that sent him to Earth. So we left but it wasn't as easy as we though since a bunch of thugs and goons kept coming our way, not to mention that Vegeta was after the Dragonballs to so he could become immortal."

Hearing the immortal part Naruto shivered slightly at the thought of that Orochimaru creep who kept trying to take Sasuke and who knows what other little boys he was still after.

"But even after him coming back stronger than ever he was nothing compared to this new enemy, Frieza. Another alien that has incredibly intense power, but he was also looking for the Dragonballs. When the time came we made our two wishes which were to bring Piccolo to life and then wish him to Namek. At that moment both Frieza and Vegeta appeared Krillin, Vegeta and I decided that if we wanted to stand a chance we would have to team up. It seemed to be going well until Frieza transformed and started to pick us off."

"Wait, transformed? You mean this guy could transform?" Naruto asked while Gohan nodded. "Yep and each form was stronger than the last, it really gave us a hard time."

"We stood no match until Piccolo came to save us. With his massive strength increase we figured that Frieza was beat until he transformed again and he started to beat him. Then Frieza transformed into his final form which at a glance looks harmless compared to the other ones is at the same time his deadliest. Vegeta decided that he was going to use his Saiyan healing factor to get a massive power boost and take on Frieza himself."

"Saiyan healing factor?" Draco questioned raising what would have been an eyebrow.

"Yeah, see Saiyan's after recovering from any fatal injury gains a massive power increase and Vegeta wanted to use this to his advantage." Gohan stated. Naruto looked at him baffled. "You mean to say that…wait…so when you got healed after the beating that MetalGreymon gave you…you're saying that you got _stronger_ from it?"

"Yeah, basically." Gohan replied as if it was a big deal. Naruto just hung his head. "That…that's just so cheating. How can anyone even match something that doesn't stop getting stronger no matter what happens? Do you knew how strong I would be if my recoveries made me stronger? I'd already be the strongest person in the world." Naruto whined.

"Hey don't think so much about it Naruto. We don't get stronger every time we're beaten we get stronger every time we recover from near-death. Believe me we try our hardest to make sure that doesn't happen very often so we rarely get power increases like that anymore. And when we do get into that kind of state the recovery takes to long unless we have Senzu Beans. And before anybody asks Senzu Beans are beans with magical healing properties. They can heal any kind of recent wound aside from scares or lost limbs. They also allow a person to be completely full for a total of ten days."

"Magic medicine that also fills you up for ten days? Gohan where do you get something like that?" Dorumon asked.

"I have a friend named Korin who grows them and only he knows how to do it, so we can only get the beans from him. It takes about two months for the stalks to grow." When he saw Dorumon nodded he got ready to speak again but saw everyone lean I his direction a bit. He inwardly laughed at them since it seemed like that were really getting into the tale.

"Once Vegeta purposely let himself get injured another Namekian that we made friends with named Dende had managed to heal him. But even with Vegeta's massive power boost he still wasn't a match for Frieza. Afterwards Frieza went and started to beat Vegeta around not even breaking a sweat. When he was about to finish him my dad showed up and displayed that he's gotten a lot stronger too. Before they started to fight Frieza killed Vegeta who said before he died that it was because of Frieza that the Saiyan's were now an extinct race, leaving only me, my dad and Vegeta."

Everyone gasped a little bit, wondering how one person could kill off an entire race.

"Even though dad was able to match Frieza for a while he still wasn't strong enough to beat him so he used his strongest attack called the Spirit Bomb."

"**The Spirit Bomb?" **Fanglongmon said curiously.

"Yeah, it's an attack that my dad learned when he dead. It's a giant ball of power that borrows the energy from any living being that on the planet. It can even draw power from the sun but the Spirit Bomb is a last ditch move, that my dad uses only when he has no other choice. When the Spirit Bomb made contact we thought that was the end of it but we were wrong. Frieza came back again and we started to think that there was nothing that would be able to kill this monster. But when he killed Krillin my dad was thrown into an uncontrollable rage. He turned that rage against Frieza into his own power and that was when he transformed himself."

"So you're saying that he turned into one of those Giant Apes? Was that how he beat this Frieza dude?" Dorumon questioned but Gohan shook his head.

"No my dad can't transform like that anymore, but it was even stronger than that. It's a transformation that's been passed down from Saiyan legend and all throughout the Universe and it's so old that it's been regarded as a myth. But my dad made it reality. He became the legendary Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Naruto asked.

"It's the real transformation of any Saiyan. Unlike the Great Ape transformation this can be used at anytime and the only physical difference is that the hair turns blonde and your eyes turn green. But the power output is amazing. Unlike the Great Ape which multiplies your power by ten the Super Saiyan transformation multiplies it by fifty. I don't know how but the Namekian dragon was summoned after dad kept fighting against Frieza and everyone that was killed by Frieza or his goons were brought back to life. Next thing I know we were back home but dad was still on Namek fighting Frieza and the planet was about to explode too. Dad beat Frieza and he just barely managed to escape the explosion. We waited a year and a half before he came back."

Dorumon and Naruto were about to say something but Gohan put out his hand to stop them. "I'm almost at the part on how I came here. Wait until I'm finished alright."

"Alright." They both said a little dejectedly.

"Okay so anyway it seemed that Frieza was still alive even after the planet exploded and he was coming to Earth the destroy it but someone else came and defeated him. It turned out that he was a Super Saiyan from the future named Trunks who was also Vegeta's son. He told us of two deadly androids, which were people that were half human and half machine, would appear in three years so we used that time to train. The two androids appeared but not the ones that we were suppose to face. It was really the creator named Dr. Gero and another android, number #19. Vegeta who also became a Super Saiyan arrived and finished #19 off. When he realized that he was loosing Gero went back to his lab and activated the androids #17 and #18 which were the ones that Trunks warned us about. They killed Gero and released another android named #16. We tried to stop them but we couldn't beat them. Even with both Vegeta and Trunks as Super Saiyan's. Not only that, but Gero made another android named Cell who was made from the Cells of everyone except Trunks since he was from the future. He was stronger than both of them but he said he was incomplete so he had to absorb #17 and #18 to become complete."

"Piccolo found Cell first but before he did he and Kami merged so that they would become one being again, but because of Kami's disappearance the Dragonballs turned to stone again. Piccolo was winning his battle against Cell but he managed to get away during the fight and started his hunt for #17 and #18. While we had this time to ourselves dad suggested that we get a year's worth of training in a special room that resides where Kami lived. This special room distorts gravity, time and temperature. So one year in there was one day outside and it gave great results. That's where dad taught me how to go Super Saiyan myself. Vegeta and Trunks went in first but while they were training Cell managed to find and absorb #17 and became stronger than ever. Not even Piccolo could beat him now. While he was searching for #18 Vegeta and Trunks came out of the time chamber a lot stronger than before. They were able to find a way to surpass a normal Super Saiyan and were strong enough to defeat Cell."

"But while Cell was on the ropes he goaded Vegeta into letting him absorb #18. He allowed him to do so thinking that he would be able to win easily."

"Let me guess, he got his ass kicked right?" Dorumon said with a smirk.

"Compared to what I heard that's basically it. If he wasn't so arrogant and cocky in his own power than we would have been finished with him and that would have been the end of it. But because of that no one was strong enough to beat him. When dad and I left the chamber he figured that we should get the Dragonballs working again but we needed a new guardian. So using a technique of his called Instant Transmission, which is basically teleporting we went to Namek. We found Dende again and decided that he would be the new guardian of Earth. He even managed to get the Dragonballs working again and went collected them. Cell then announced that he was going to be having a tournament in 10 days and to bring our best fighters. It was obvious that he was talking about us, but we went anyway."

"My dad fought Cell first and the battle was intense. Both sides were gaining and losing the advantage they had over each other. Even when dad used a Kamehameha Wave to blow Cell's upper body off (Naruto and Dorumon shuddered at that) because of Piccolo's Cells he regenerated, but by then they both expended a ton of energy. But even with everything that's happened my dad had forfeited."

"Wait a sec your dad was supposed to be the strongest guy that was there right? You make it sound like he is so why did he stop fighting? Who else could have been able to beat Cell?" Draco questioned but Gohan didn't respond not knowing how his partner would react to the answer. It didn't seem that he would have to once he saw the dragon's eyes widen.

"No way…don't tell me that…that you…" He couldn't seem to find the words.

"Again I didn't really have a choice Draco. Even though I didn't know it at the time I was the only one that had the potential to beat Cell. Just like Piccolo my dad was betting on me to use my special hidden power to win the fight. When I told Cell the reason he only made the situation worst by making kid-like mini Cells and had them torture everyone else, so he could force me to use my hidden power. The line was crossed when he destroyed #16 in front of me. That's when I lost it and unleashed everything that I had and my hidden power was finally unlocked. Thanks to that I reached a completely new level of Super Saiyan which was stronger and faster than a regular Ascended Saiyan. I guess I can call it Super Saiyan 2."

"Thanks to Super Saiyan 2 I destroyed all of the mini Cells and started to beat Cell himself. He was now no match for me. I even hit him hard enough for him to have spat up #18. When he knew he was about to lose he decided that he was going to blow himself up along with the planet and no one could do anything about it. But dad had an idea. Using Instant Transmission he teleported Cell to the place where he trained in the Other World. The planet of King Kai and he was able to get himself and King Kai away before Cell detonated. But even that wasn't enough because Cell still regenerated himself and thanks to dad he learned the Instant Transmission. Also because of his Saiyan Cells he grew a lot stronger from his near-death experience."

"We fought again but since Cell was back at full strength while I lost some power and he started to get the upper hand again. Vegeta tried to get an attack in but Cell just brushed him off and was about to kill him. But I jumped in the way of the blast which completely totaled my left arm."

"That's why your arm looked so messed up when I found you. I thought that it was a digimon that you must have encountered. But it sounds like any digimon short of the Sovereign would have been better compared to going up against this monster." Draco said.

Gohan nodded and was about to finish. "It felt like I was finished. I was at a little bit below half of my power and Cell was going to destroy the whole planet. I was about to give up until my dad encouraged me to push on and finish Cell once and for all. He believed that I could do it so I had to believe in myself as well. So using only one hand I put all of my power into one final Kamehameha with Cell doing the same. I was about to lose the clash until Vegeta intervened one more time. He gave me an opening and I released everything that I had at Cell, but Cell noticed that he was now loosing. So he charged the energy of his blast with the energy from everyone else thanks to their cells. I wasn't going to give up so using a power up ability that my dad taught me called the Kaioken I matched Cell once more. After that I don't know what happened but for a few seconds I sensed the blasts were starting to mingle with one another before a massive explosion occurred. If I felt pain it must have been instant because I couldn't feel anything else after that. Next thing I know I was waking up in a forest and ran into Draco."

"We were about to search for Dorimon until we saw MetalGreymon was heading towards his village. We tried to stop him but he said that he would exchange the lives of the villagers for taking me as a henchman of his. You all know the rest after that."

It was completely silent again and no one said anything. They wanted to…a lot… but after the tale that was just spoken to them about Gohan's life so far they were now a bit worried about the answers to the questions that they might ask. Especially Naruto for not knowing how all of this could have been happening on the planet and he heard of _no one_ speaking about anything of the sort. Some news _must _to have passed somewhere at sometime, but none came up. This was just so much for him to take in. Magical Items, Aliens, Androids, Time-Travel, Super Beings that could destroy planets. Not to mention that wherever Gohan comes from _no one_ knows or uses chakra but a power called ki. By the sounds of it it's a _lot_ stronger and deadlier than chakra. He was already having enough trouble as it was seeing as how Kakashi had used that weird Sharingan to send him to another world full of mysterious creatures and now he was partnered with one. There's also that other power that he and Gohan used that he didn't know anything about.

"**Well then Gohan I believe that I speak for everyone when I say that was one of the most incredible tales that I have heard in a long time. And you say that these sorts of events have been happening throughout your entire life?" **Fanglongmon questioned while Gohan nodded his head. Dorumon rubbed his head after comprehending what he has just heard.

"I never, ever would have imagined that it was possible for something like this to happen to anybody, especially someone that lives in the Human world. I mean out of all the crazy things that goes on around here your life is even more chaotic than that, and that's saying a lot." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Gohan can you tell me where you live? I asked that question before but you never gave me an answer." Naruto said. After hearing all of this he just needed to know what village or what country that Gohan was from. Wondering how far away was he to have all of his battles go completely undetected by any shinobi that could have been present. Gohan looked at him then tried to remember when Naruto asked such a thing. He then distinctly remembered that when the young ninja was rambling to him he said something about a village.

"I think you asked me what village I lived in, right?" Gohan said while Naruto nodded his head. "Sorry Naruto but I don't live in any village. I live in a forested mountain area with my parents."

Naruto leaned in forward a bit. "Mountain areas huh, well since you don't live in any village what land you do live in?"

Gohan tilted his head a bit in slight confusion. "Land, what do you mean?"

Naruto sighed a bit."Which one of the five main lands do you live on? Do you in the Land of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind or Stone?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Sorry there Naruto but I have never heard of those land masses before."

Naruto's eyes widened not really understanding how that was possible. They both come from the same place right, so how could he not have heard about the main lands. "What are you talking about? Everyone knows about the Elemental Nations. Those lands practically cover a good portion of the world. How could you not know about that?"

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously Naruto I've been all over a good portion of the planet. I've done a lot of reading and studying about the world too and I've never heard about those places before. Beside's reading a little bit about chakra I've never really heard or seen it. And beside's watching movies I haven't seen any real ninja's. Are you saying that you've never been to one of the big cities before Naruto? You know like West City or Central City."

Naruto jumped up from his seat in shock. That was completely impossible. None of what Gohan was saying makes absolutely any sense. How could one travel the planet yet not have heard of the Elemental Nations. How could he not _live_ in the Elemental Nations or hear about a ninja before? What the heck was a city? Did Gohan come from somewhere that was incredibly far from the Five Great Lands? Is that the reason why he's never heard of anything that's ninja related. Naruto feverishly scratched his head in irritation.

"Okay now I'm really confused. None of what you said makes any sense. How could it be that I've never heard of anything that you've seen yet you've never heard of anything that I've seen? Are you sure that you just don't live in a secluded place far away or something?" Naruto said really perturbed.

"As I said I've been around a good portion of the world. Like about a little less than half. I've studied up on the planets history a lot as well and I've never heard of the places you're talking about. Also my house is a little secluded but I can assure you that the land mass that I live on isn't secluded. The other masses that I have visited aren't either. This is really confusing."

"**If I may intrude once more, I believe that I can help solve this little problem."**Fanglongmon interrupted making the human boys look to him.

"How can you do that?" Naruto wondered.

"**I have a good portion of extensive knowledge on the Human World, myself. I also have the power to look through or show a person's memories. If you both would come here." **Looking at their digimon first they both walked towards the Sovereign unsure of what he was getting at. When they were standing right in front of him he said, **"Now place your hands upon me. I am going to form a mental connection between us. This connection will allow us to see the history of the places on Earth that we have knowledge from. My realm will even show us all of the events that will transpire. This will save us a lot of confusion or explaining. We will start with Naruto, then Gohan, and then I will show you what I know. Also you might see some events that you may have not have witnessed before. That is usually a side effect whenever I do this, for I might show some sort of ancestral part of your homelands by accessing recessed memories that's locked within your brain, which usually would come from someone of your family line." **

After hearing what Fanglongmon had planned for their tamers Dorumon and Draco stood up as well. "Hey are we allowed to see as well?" "We want to know everything about the Human World before we go there. Learning about where both Naruto and Gohan come from would be a great sight to see as well."

"**Well of course. You only have to touch either Naruto or Gohan and wait for the procedure to start." **Both digimon nodded and did as instructed with Draco putting his paw on Gohan's shoulder while Dorumon put his hand on Naruto's. Seeing as everyone was ready the golden dragon's red eyes started to glow white. One of Fanglongmon's Digi-Cores glowed brightly before detaching itself from him and melded into the white plain, creating s small ripple effect. When the core merged with the plain everyone was waiting for something to happen as they observed the area looking at anything that might have changed, though nothing seemed to have been different.

"Well that was a bust. Shouldn't something have happened by now?" Dorumon wondered but was silenced by his older brother. "He said that we had to wait for it to start remember? Just give it a bit of ti…"

His speech was interrupted when a massive crack appeared where the Digi-Core melded with the space on the ground. "What the heck?" Naruto wondered at the strange occurrence. It didn't stop there when even more cracks appeared and covered not only the ground but anywhere that occupied a white area. Then like glass the cracks broke away slowly piece by piece until the white plain was transformed into a black abyss, with the five of them being the only ones that were visible.

"Well this is different." Gohan commented never imagining that would see anything like this before. And that's saying something when practically the impossible is done every day from where you're from. Fanglongmon's eyes flashed and the black abyss was completely bombarded with multiple images, though they were moving so fast and changing so much that no one could make anything out. A few seconds later and the entire scenery changed completely, stopping on one of the memories as it started to play out like a video. The two digimon and humans looked around and saw that they were hovering in the air. They were in a massive deserted rocky area and it was daytime.

"Hey what's all this? Where are we?" Dorumon asked the others. Draco looked at him and said, "This seems to be one of the memories that Fanglongmon is showing us."

Gohan looked at Naruto who was looking around himself. "He said that these were your memories right? So what are we looking for?"

But Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me…I have no clue. I don't remember being in a place like this." Gohan thought about what Fanglongmon had told them right before the memory screening process had started.

"Hey, maybe this is that recessed memory thing that Fanglongmon told us about. You know that we might see things that someone in our family might have seen. Speaking of which, where's he now?"

They jumped a little bit when they heard the old digimon's voice appear from nowhere. _**"Do not fret, I am still here. When the memory screening is over than the connection will break. Once that happens I will reappear to you once again."**_

"Okay then, if you say so." Gohan said slightly understanding what was happening. Though it would have been better to try and not figure out how all of this worked and just went with it. It would just save him slight headaches later.

"Hey guys look down there, a little bit of ways from us." Dorumon said pointing a claw in the specific direction. The guys followed it and saw a bunch of different people standing on one side with another large group on the other. Everyone's first guess was that they must have been armies and their assumptions were correct when weapons were drawn while both sides charged at each other giving battle cries. Everyone figured that they were going to clash but ceased the thought when they saw the front of both groups doing familiar gestures with their hands. So much hell broke loose that even the devil himself would probably have had to turn away after seeing so much gore. Earth walls rose from the ground and crushed people while giant tremors were created before the earth split apart in fault lines making people fall to their doom. Massive fires erupted along with great torrents of water being summoned. Some taking animal form while some was just a copious amount of the element. Ninja tools were flung around embedding themselves in the faces of different ninja while some were either dismembered or decapitated.

Dorumon held his stomach as a good portion color left his face. "Oh man…I think that I'm gonna puke." Draco put a paw on his brother's shoulder understanding how he must have been feeling. The massive amount of gore put him on edge too. In fact it seemed to have been getting to everyone except Naruto. Well he still looked disturbed by seeing so much guts and body parts flying around but by the look on his face it seemed like he has seen things like this before.

Suddenly a random man that was sporting a few bruises went out a little ways into the battlefield. Looking at his headband they saw that it was the same design as Naruto's, with a leaf symbol on it.

He yelled something into the crowd of people that the four spectators couldn't hear because of the commotion, before he ran back into the massive trenches that were dug at the back of the army so they could shield from enemy attacks. Most Leaf ninja heard the call and retreated as well while some who didn't hear the call were told what to do. Pretty soon all of the Leaf ninja were behind their respective fault line while the other ninja who had headbands that looked like rocks were cheering, thinking that the enemy was retreating.

Naruto got really upset at watching this. "Hey, what the hell? Why are all of those Leaf Ninja running away? You can't just give up in the middle of a fight like that!"

Gohan looked at the ninja but saw that the majority of them just hid in the trenches while a good few stood by to shield them. "Actually to me it looks like their waiting for something to happen."

"Waiting for what?" Naruto wondered.

"_Sorry that I'm late! I had something important that I had to take care of back at the village." _The four looked around to where the voice came from and saw someone walking to the Leaf ninja army. He wore a blue shirt with a green jacket and blue pants, like the other Leaf ninja. His most distinctive feature though was his blonde hair a blue eyes.

Naruto gasped as he had big stars in his eyes. The others looked at him not knowing why this guy grabbed Naruto's attention so quickly.

"Naruto do you know that guy or something?" Dorumon asked. Naruto nodded his head in excitement with a big smile on his face. "Hell yeah I do! That's the Fourth Hokage! He used to be the leader of my village but they also said that he was one of the strongest ninja to ever exist! He's my idle but I never had the chance to meet him before."

The others looked back at Minato for a bit and then back at Naruto who was still completely star struck then back again. Dorumon then said, "Hey Naruto are you sure that you've never meet this guy before? Like you don't know who he is?"

Naruto stopped his fawning and looked at his partner. "Nope, I never met the guy in person before. Why, what's the matter?"

"Well… it's just that he kind of looks like you, especially with the hair and the eyes. If I had to make a guess I would say that the two of you could somehow be related." Draco said while Naruto seemed even more star-struck then before.

"REALLY, YOU THINK THAT I'M RELATED TO THE FOURTH!? HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE?" He shouted while everyone went back to what was happening below.

"_Minato, thank the heavens that you're here! We could really use some help!" _The ninja from before shouted. _"Don't worry Katake, I got this covered. But I need you and some of the others to completely pull our forces away. I need room to work and I can't risk injuring any of my comrades."_

Katake looked a little unsure about the request that his friend was making. _"Are you sure about that? You know you don't have to do this by yourself."_

Minato looked at him and smirked a little. _"I know that but if I do this alone then we can finish this battle quicker. I don't want any more casualties to fall upon any more of you if I can help it. Now draw back everyone while I prepare. It will be over in a flash."_

Nodding his head albeit a bit reluctantly Katake gathered a few of their members and went to go tell the ones that were protecting the safe spots to fall back on Minato's wishes. Minato strolled out to the battle field with a scroll in hand while the Stone ninja started to panic when they saw who it was.

"_OH NO, ITS NAMIKAZE!"_

"_HE'S GOING TO SLAUGHTER US!" _

"_NO WE CAN TAKE HIM, HE'S JUST ONE MAN!" _

"_DON'T ALLOW HIM TO USE HIS JUTSU OR IT'S OVER!" _

The four spectators were wondering why the armies started to scream in terror when they saw Minato. Gohan looked at Naruto and said, "How strong is this guy for him to scare an entire army? Do you know what he does?"

The digimon looked at Naruto wanting to hear his explanation, but the blonde just crossed his arms in thought. "I don't know much about him. I just know that he created two jutsu that made him really deadly. He created the Rasengan and another jutsu that made him move really fast, which gave him the nickname 'Yellow Flash'."

Dorumon raised an invisible eyebrow. "That Rasengan thing I get but how is moving fast deadly? Are you saying that he can run faster than anyone else?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "I actually slept through that lesson. I don't really know how he does it but I guess that seeing it in person is better than me explaining it."

Everyone agreed and looked down at the battlefield again and was watching Minato in anticipation waiting for him to do something. Minato created a Shadow Clone and gave him the scroll as he jumped into the air and unrolled it. It made a hand sign and a puff of smoke was only visible before kunai rained down from it scattering around the Stone ninja. Most ducked for cover while others just stood there and watched. Already knowing what was about to happen half of them started weaving hand signs and prepared themselves. All of the kunai hit multiple places on the ground not hitting anybody.

Dorumon clicked his tongue at seeing this. "What the hell was that? All of those weapons and he didn't hit anybody." Gohan put a hand to his chin and said. "To be honest it didn't look like that was actually meant to hit anybody. He just wanted to scatter them all. But where did they all come from in the first place?"

"That was called a Storage Seal. It allows someone to place any kind of object in a small pocket dimension, which someone can then release by adding chakra to the seal. The seal can be placed anywhere, even on someone's body, so you don't always need a scroll. My other teacher Pervy-Sage is a seal master and he taught me how to make my own storage and exploding seals." Naruto informed.

"Pervy-Sage?" Draco questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, his names Jiraiya but I call him that because he's a big ass pervert. Don't even get me started on him." Draco nodded slowly wondering how a weirdo like that could have ever been someone's teacher but didn't question it anymore than he needed to.

Minato pulled out a single three pronged kunai as he scanned the area, looking at where all of his kunai were scattered and how many enemies were around which kunai. He also caught that half of the forces made the same hand sign sequence which he calculated was probably for some sort of defense style ninjutsu.

'_I'll have to end this quickly then.' _He thought before his eyes shifted to one of the ninja that was about to perform the jutsu before he vanished in his name sake, a yellow flash. He immediately cut down the ninja and got to flashing around as fast as possible taking out the two thousand plus men.

The floating quartet was amazed at how this one man was easily taking down an entire army in no time at all. Literally. Even though Gohan can also move at speeds like this he never imagined anyone without the use of ki to do the same. And it didn't seem like he was just vanishing it looked like he was actually teleporting. Gohan had to admit that the flashiness of the move was really interesting to watch and it seemed to be more instantaneous than his fathers own Instant Transmission.

"I get it, so he uses those kunai as place markers. He uses those to help him teleport from place to place. " Gohan said while everyone else was still slightly speechless. This was just so amazing for them to comprehend.

"I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!" Naruto and Dorumon yelled with big smiles. "It would seem though that he can't use his jutsu without those kunai though. That kind of gives him limited use for it." Draco said still watching Minato mow down all of the enemy forces.

"_DO IT NOW!"_ Yelled who everyone assumed was the leader of the Stone ninja before the lot of them called out, _**"EARTH STYLE: RUSHING MUDSLIDE!" **_The stone ninja then spat out a good portion of mud from their mouths while sticking to the ground with chakra as to not slip away. To the untrained eye it looked as if they only accomplished wasting their chakra but Minato had anything but an untrained eye.

'_So it wasn't a defense, they wanted to wash away my kunai to try and cancel my jutsu. That's pretty clever but that still won't be enough.'_ Even as the kunai were buried under mud he could still feel the seals chakra that he placed on them and he sensed a trail going around the entire forces. But they were still washing away pretty fast so he didn't have much time. Teleporting left and right to the enemy he discretely placed Raijin seals on all of them before he took his single kunai and threw it hard, making sure it was out of range from the mudslide before flashing to it.

The Stone ninja started weaving through hand signs again and shouted _**"EARTH STYLE: STONE ENCAMPMENT WALL!" **_The large mass of mud that surrounded the remaining hundred ninja hardened before becoming stone. Some of it then rose up and surrounded the ninja in a dome but they all put a good portion of their chakra in it so it didn't stop there. That dome was covered by another one which was covered by another layer. The extra Earth also managed to tear up some of the ground to be used for the jutsu.

Minato put his hand in a hand sign and tried to feel for the seals that he placed on some of the ninja but could also sense that multiple of his kunai were also placed in various spots making it hard to distinguish the seals. _"I'll just have to break through that jutsu, before I attack." _

Already having a fool proof plan mind Minato made two Shadow Clones and told them what to do to break through the extra layers of the stone dome. Nodding their heads they both pulled out their own kunai and threw them high in the air above the stone dome before flashing to them. While putting the kunai back in their pouches that placed their hands in front of the others before a familiar spinning ball of chakra was formed. Adding more chakra the Rasengan got bigger and bigger until it was twice the size of both of their heads combined.

Seeing the move had enough power they came down towards the dome their fastest. _**"GIANT RASENGAN!"**_When the Rasengan made contact the third layer cracked a good portion before breaking. The second layer was tougher to get through but that one too was soon broken. The first layer obviously was the toughest to break since a good portion of earth chakra was mainly put into this one. It was hard but the Giant Rasengan still pulled through when cracks were starting to form. After a good output of pressure the Rasengan exploded taking the clones and a good portion of the top of the dome with it, making the rest crumble away.

"Whoa…that's some power. I need to learn how to do that 'Giant Rasengan' myself." Naruto said never losing his smile. How could he? Here he was, watching THE Fourth Hokage fight right in front of his eyes. This is by far the best thing in his life that he's ever experienced.

The rock dome crumbled away completely allowing full view of the Stone ninja's fearful and flabbergasted looks. The commander looked at the distorted ground seeing all of the Flying Raijin kunai laying a good distance in various places away from them. But staying huddled together like this was also not a good idea since it would be too hard to attack and defend, so there was only one thing left to do.

"_Everyone scatter, but make sure that you don't land anywhere near the kunai!"_

Getting a chorus of 'yes's they all jumped away from the area while also scanning the ground making sure that they didn't land anywhere near a kunai even if those were spread out. Minato just smirked as he prepared his jutsu one more.

He surprised everyone, even his fellow Leaf ninja, when he activated his jutsu again and started flashing to the Stone ninja that were still airborne and started taking them out. "Wait a minute I thought that you said he needed the kunai to do that. Can you explain what all of that just was?" Dorumon said to Draco who looked just as surprised as…well everyone else was, for they all thought the same thing.

"Don't give me that when I know that you and everyone else were thinking the same thing that I was. How do you expect me to know the answer to something like this?" Draco said with a glare. Dorumon put his hands out in front of him trying to not get his brother to attack him. "Well…you just seem to have the answer for everything. I thought that you probably could have seen something that we would have missed." Usually that was true. Draco was good at analyzing or discovering even the smallest details of things, even in battles. But he got so distracted watching this fight that he never took the time to see how the battlers moves were executed the way they were.

"_How..HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!? I DIDN'T SEE YOU USE ANY OF YOUR KUNAI, AND IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE THAT MANY LEFT TO USE!" _The Stone Nin screamed in anger. Seeing Minato's calm demeanor made him even more upset.

"_In all honesty I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it yet." _He held out his kunai for the ninja to see. _"All of my kunai has this, my Flying Raijin seal formula on them. It's the seal that allows the activation of my jutsu, but that doesn't mean that I can only activate it with a kunai. Look at the clothes of your fallen comrades." _Not liking where any of this was heading the Stone commander looked around anyway, trying hard to ignore the faces of frozen agony that were on they shared.

Looking at their clothes he saw some of them with the same seal formula that were on the kunai, making his eyes widen.

"_As you can see anything that I come in contact with, I can use my chakra to create an instant seal incase I can't use my kunai. When they were all washing away I used that opportunity to place the seal on all of your members. Even yourself, now you don't have anywhere to run." _Minato threw his kunai in the dirt in front of him not even looking at the Stone commander who threw off his shirt in frustration. He saw the Raijin seal on it making him frown he started to make hand signs.

"_You..You…I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU!" _Pumping chakra into his legs he jumped thirty feet in the air and finished his sequence. _**"EARTH STYLE…" **_Minato disappeared in a yellow flash scaring the Stone Nin as he started to look around, trying to find where this demon could possibly appear. Before he could speak he felt his back was burning and shredding away. He couldn't even scream, it hurt so bad. He was launched to the ground and impacted it hard but he was still alive.

For about a second.

Minato flashed above him again with another Rasengan in his left hand and drove it into his back once more but this time it also expanded until it was about 10ft in diameter, cracking up and destroying the ground in the process. When the deed was done Minato breathed a little and observed the damage. Sensing the places where his kunai were he grabbed and opened his scroll and flashed around grabbing and simultaneously sealing them before he finally flashed to the one that he implanted into the ground.

The Leaf ninja just started cheering about watching Minato just dominate the entire battlefield the way he did and with such finesse and cunning. His jutsu were amazing and they didn't have as many casualties as they probably would have. Minato gave a small smile before using his jutsu again and flashing back to the Leaf village.

Naruto and Dorumon couldn't contain their excitement at all. That was basically the coolest thing that they both had seen. Nothing else came close. Okay Dorumon figured that seeing and performing jutsu for the first time and releasing his chakra was super cool but compared to what he just witnessed, _that was amazing_!

"Hey Naruto, do you thing that we'll ever be able to do stuff like that? You know what that Minato guy did, the…uh…Flying Raijin?" Dorumon said hopefully, knowing that if he heard a yes than he would literally burst out into tears.

"I…I don't…really know. I heard that he was so good with seals that he was the only one that knew how to do that. Pervy-Sage told me that he was using something called a Space-Time seal, which makes him teleport. 'Those are the hardest and the most complicated seals to ever create' is what he told me." Naruto said with a small frown which got bigger when he saw his digimon get depressed.

"But who cares? We'll just find our own way to copy it somehow. And if not then we just have to make the best of what we got, right?" Naruto proclaimed while Dorumon's eyes lit up. "Yeah you're right. I guess that we don't actually _need _a technique like that. We're still awesome without it." "You bet we are." They both smiled at each other while Gohan and Draco gave small smiles to them. A weird noise caught their attentions as the scene began to distort and shift in front of them.

"Hey check it out, it's changing." Dorumon exclaimed before the scene changed to a nighttime setting in a large forested area. Naruto looked around and had a feeling of nostalgia overtake him. "Guys…I know this place. My village is around here somewhere."

"Is this one of your memories or someone else's?" Draco asked him but Naruto just kept staring into space. "Someone else's that I'm sure of." They were all surprised when they heard a loud rumble somewhere that shook the entire ground. Turning around to see what it was Naruto slightly paled at the sight.

"N-no way…that's…this is…" He just couldn't form the words. Everyone else turned around to see what had Naruto completely baffled and went slacked jawed themselves. There was a massive village, which the others speculated was Naruto's home, which had many destroyed areas and was completely on fire.

And in the center of it all was a giant Nine-Tailed Fox destroying everything in sight.

"W-w-what…in the hell is that?" Dorumon managed to gasp out. Naruto's eyes were still transfixed on the Nine-Tails but he managed to answer anyway.

"This…this is the day that…that the Nine-Tails attacked my village. This…this is also the day that…I was born." Dorumon raised an eyebrow at that. "Well this is some hell of a birthday for you huh?" He said while jabbing Naruto's side with his elbow but he didn't pay attention to him. He floated a bit further away from everyone else, who were starting to get a little worried from his silent attitude.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright? I mean I know that what you're seeing right now is a little…hard to take in but…" Draco stopped when they heard Naruto start to talk to himself.

"Finally…this might be my one and only chance. If I can find myself…my past self…then I might figure out who my parents are. I'll know for sure where I come from and…who I really am."

* * *

Alright so not really much action in this chapter unless you count Minato's flashback but this part still had to be released. Don't worry we get to the real story next chapter when everyone goes to the Human World. Meeting all of the tamers might be in the chapter after the next one. Still it's something cool to look forward to isn't it?

Well it seems that Naruto's going to find out whom his parents really are and you can only imagine the shock that he'll be in when he actually finds out. We'll he be happy, sad, angry or a mix of all three? Does it really matter, no the fuck it doesn't so don't think about it because it's not your problem. It's mine and I hate it. But I like to satisfy my audience. Well I ran out of things to say.

Rest in pieces Bitches.


End file.
